


Blue for Brooklyn

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Catarina Loss, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray - Freeform, Background Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Daddy Issues, Downworlder Alec Lightwood, Downworlder Politics, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Immortal family, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Prophecy, Rescue Missions, Shadowhunter!Magnus, Warlock!Alec, background Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: “Your mother would rather see you free from any form of love —be it romantic or platonic with a parabatai— to spare you the pain.”But what’s life without love? Magnus wonders as he walks up to his fiancée.He’s trying to live up to his father’s name but Asmodeus is a legend among Shadowhunters and  Magnus has a duty to the Downworld. When a renegade warlock unleashes a powerful demon in the streets, he has no choice but to get involved.Or does he?Everything goes downhill from here. There is little Magnus can do to preserve peace in the Shadow World but offer his help in finding the faerie heir gone missing. Right?They say all the stories are true, but what about Magnus’ happy ever after?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 153





	1. Runaway groom

**Author's Note:**

> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane and his friends are doing their placement in New York. All is well, except for:  
> \- said friends won’t even allow him to dye their hair for his bachelor party (it’s an arranged marriage, why can’t they let him have some fun?)  
> \- a warlock gone rogue to unleash a powerful demon in the streets  
> \- and a faerie heir gone missing. 
> 
> Also, Asmodeus Bane is a legend among Shadowhunters and Magnus can only hope to live up to his name, not that he really tries anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **About the role reversal and alternative universe:** Shadowhunters are now Downworlders and Downworlders became Shadowhunters. So Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael, Catarina, Tessa, Camille... are Shadowhunters and Alec, Isabelle, Max, Jace, Jem, Will... are Downworlders. I will add tags and characters as the story goes on in order not to spoil you guys but I'm open to suggestions as I don't know how to tag anyway!
> 
>   
> 

The light flickered, sparks flashing off the bits of gilt adorning the gilded, birdcage-like elevator. Magnus glanced at his glittery reflection in the mirror, frowning a little. A strand of blond hair fell on his forehead and green eyes blinked back at him, flecks of gold lost in his long eyelashes. His slanted eyelids and high cheekbones looked sharp in the candlelight but lacked the dangling shadows that haunted his father’s face next to him. 

“Are you ready?” The man in white asked in Indonesian.

Magnus looked down on his golden suit, smiling a little at the sight of his painted nails. He had groomed quite well. Still, he did not feel like himself and bit his lip, fiddling with his winged ear cuff before meeting his father’s eyes.

“Do you think she’d be proud?”

Asmodeus Bane clenched his jaw and laid a heavy hand on his son’s shoulder, warmth spreading through the thick material of his jacket. Magnus glanced at his fingers, looking for the Bane family ring. It was not there, since his father had given it up for Magnus’ fiancée to wear when they got engaged. Instead, Asmodeus’ parabatai rune darkened the copper skin taut over bony, calloused hands. 

“Your mother would rather see you free from any form of love —be it romantic or platonic with a parabatai— to spare you the pain.”

Magnus’ hand shook as he fiddled with his cuffs. Life without his mother had not been the easiest thing. The Jakarta Institute was big and too busy for a six years old little boy and he had grown lonely until Asmodeus sent him to the Academy in Idris. 

“She was just like you, vibrant with life.”

Magnus met his father’s eyes again, gaping slightly. It was rare for Asmodeus to mention his wife and even rarer to comment on Magnus’ flamboyant personality. He was distant, focused on the young man’s accomplishments more than his well-being. They had not really seen each other for years until that evening, with Magnus’ placement in New York and his time at the Academy beforehand. 

A shadow slithered off the wall and out of an alcove when Magnus came back to his senses. Asmodeus stepped into the elevator and Lilith came forward, her pale face set in a blank mask. Her long black hair hissed with her every move in the cold silence that had fallen on them as she took her place next to her parabatai. Magnus let his speak-in-tongues rune take effect and walked in between them, looking at their reflection from the corner of his eyes. 

Like pepper and salt, the woman complimented Asmodeus’ gray streaked, sleeked back hair and copper skin. Her jewelry winked back at Asmodeus’ fly-shaped cuff links, a snake on the side of her nose and iron piercings on her chin, another rumored to sit on her tongue. She caught Magnus’ gaze and smiled, stroking her electrum whip lovingly where it wrapped around her wrist. It gave Magnus the chills and he avoided his eyes during the slow descent. 

He found his friends on far the side of the crowd gathered under the nave, holding onto Tessa’s encouraging smile and Ragnor’s sneer, Raphael mirroring the downward twist on his parabatai’s lips. Cat nodded when he passed her as Magnus joined his fiancée and the Silent Brother on the dais.

Brother Montana was ragged-looking, with his stooped posture and dirty robes. He looked familiar in spite of the lines of Marks stitching his mouth and eyes shut and Magnus squinted at him, wondering if he ever met the Shadowhunter before he joined the Brotherhood. 

Camille was a pretty sight next to the Silent Brother, radiant really and her eyes shined with an emotion he could not name as she took him in, something regal in her stance. She always had been kind of royal, since their days at the Academy. The little girl laughed at tales of damsels in distress and the woman saved herself a decade later but both her younger and older selves had always wondered what she would look like in a crown. 

Magnus was under no illusion she loved him, since the Belcourt family ring he was wearing on his left hand had been rusty and covered in dust when he received it. Camille’s family was ancient, almost forgotten when she started her training. She was still anonymous on the day of her wedding, people struggling to put a last name on that beautiful face. The emotion in her green, jewel like eyes was real though and Magnus avoided her gaze. 

Asmodeus and Lilith had taken their seats on the pews, next to Guadalupe. Raphael’s mother wiped her eyes, face wet with stray tears. She had all but raised Magnus through the years, when he and his friends left Idris briefly and he had nowhere to go but to Zacatecas. It had been their gate away, still was even though her son, Ragnor, Catarina and Magnus were doing their placements in New York. He was glad they became friends at the Academy and struggled to look away. 

The main hall bathed in the glow of witchlight, tapers in candelabras throwing shadows between the arches adorning the ceiling. Magnus and Camille rustled in white and gold as they turned to Brother Montana. 

The Silent Brother’s telepathic voice was drowned in the thrilling ring of an alarm going off. Blue flashed along the walls of the main hall. Magnus jerked, his first instinct to run outside kicking off, as this was usually his cue to go hunting. Blue for Brooklyn, his and Tessa’s sector when on patrol. He had his hand on his war fan already, tucked away in the waistband of his pants. Camille met his eyes, shaking her head disapprovingly but he ignored her, looking at the Head of the Institute.

Malcolm’s angular face dipped down once, white hair hiding the purple glint in his eyes and Magnus took off without a second thought, Ragnor and Raphael rushing after him. His best men had been the closest and Tessa was not in any condition to fight in her bridesmaid’s gown. Magnus slipped his trench knives on like brass knuckles on the steps of the Institute, fiddling with his stele to activate a few runes while Ragnor covered them, Raphael navigating the Shadowhunters towards the demon’s location.

* * *

Emma slipped into a side street, finding comfort in the darkness. She hugged her skateboard to her flat chest, the angel smiling back at her bloody knuckles and sprained wrist. The design underneath the board did little to comfort her but the familiar face was all she had left. 

It was quiet, something she longed for now that she had gotten away from the busy house. That man catered to way too many children and was a foster family only in name. The kids in the small brownstone house were nice enough, probably because they all came from the west coast. She missed the orphanage in Los Angeles, nobody got beaten up there. 

A gust of wind clawed at her bruised knees, ripped short doing little to nothing to protect the girl from the cold. Her dull blond hair slapped her face, getting tangled in the straps of her heavy backpack. She did not own much yet her narrow shoulders struggled to hold the weight. The wind died down, leaving an odd hum in its wake as the smell of burning hit Emma’s nostrils. 

She looked around warily and got up to stumble away from the suspicious scent. It started to drizzle and the pavement reflected her weary eyes, too big for her face as she walked in on a man and a woman fighting. She wondered idly if they were dressed up for a party as their clothes looked impractical, something from another time. 

The woman’s long scarlet hair dripped down her beige toga like blood and Emma did a double take as she noticed feathers around her ankles and wrists. She wore a mask too, soft feathers brushing against her temples. The man’s white armor seemed heavy yet he moved with ease, the depiction of Prince Charming if it were not for his angry shouts. 

Emma noticed a swirling cloud of smoke behind them and stepped out of the shadow to warn the couple, thinking of the scent that led her there in the first place.

“I don’t mean to intrude but I think something is burning.” She quipped, pointing behind them. 

There was a laugh, low and guttural and the man disappeared in a whisk of black smoke. The woman laid a hand against the nearest wall and the air shimmered around her fingers before she vanished and Emma was left alone, dumbfounded. It must be the smoke, she thought, she had inhaled too much and was seeing things. She needed to find help. The girl stumbled, looking around for anyone, anything really and had almost reached the other end of the alley when three men walked in.

Emma frowned, for they took carefully measured steps yet advanced into the alley as though they were invisible to the world. It was surprising, because they were dressed in fancy, eye-catching black and gold button up shirts and dress pants. It was hard to miss them really but Emma could not care less and ran up to them, knees bumping into her skateboard with every stride.

“Excuse me? I need help, I think something is on fire somewhere near.” 

Now that she was closer, Emma could make out the green undertones in one of the men’s hair. The one next to him was literally shining from every angle and the last man looked almost normal in his tame, designer suit. They had weapons too, things from another time and she wondered if they came from the same party as the couple before. 

The glittery man in the middle flipped an ancient looking war fan open, whispering behind the rune engraved guard. His signet rings, a M and a B, glinted in the light of a street lamp.

“She can see us.”  
“Obviously.” The other two groaned.  
“I can hear you too.” 

The fan clicked shut and they cornered her in one swift move forward. Emma hugged her skateboard tighter. She contemplated using it to defend herself if needed be but the looks on their faces grew softer as they took in her disheveled appearance.

“You said you needed help?”  
“Yeah, can you smell something burning? I tried to warn a couple, the smoke was right behind them but they disappeared, I think I might be delirious. I mean look at you guys, are you really dressed to the nines or is it just in my head? You have a crossbow on your back and green hair...” 

She trailed off, looking around helplessly. 

“I couldn’t refuse him on his bachelor party.” The green haired man shrugged, pointing at the one in the middle.  
“Damn right you couldn’t! Raphael should have let me dye his hair red too!”  
“Not a chance in hell.” Raphael shot back.  
“Oh, is it why you’re all dressed up? Congratulations. The woman had feathers around her wrists and ankles I think, with a mask. And the man was wearing a white armor.”

They stilled and Emma tilted her head to the side, wincing as the angle brought back some of the aches from her beating. 

“Are you alright dear?” The groom asked. 

She shook her head, tears pilling up at the corner of her eyes. 

“I ran away from home. I don’t want to go back but everything is so weird here. I’ve been seeing things...” Her voice broke as she realized it was true.

This peculiar encounter was not the first one for her. She had pushed it away, focused on surviving but ever since moving to New York, Emma had noticed more than a few strange outfits and appearances. She had put it onto a new fashion trend with Agents of the Night gaining in popularity and moved on because she did not have time to dwell on someone’s pointed ears and people with fangs but… 

“She’s hurt.” The groom came closer, reaching to check her for injuries.  
“Don’t even think of using an iratze Magnus. It could kill her.” The green haired man cut in.  
“Ragnor is right. We should take her to the High Warlock of Manhattan, he could heal her injuries and tell us if she has The Sight or if it’s bigger than that. He needs to know about this anyway, this is an important point of convergence for ley lines and she probably saw a warlock summon a demon.” Raphael added.

Emma blinked, at loss with what it all meant. They seemed trustworthy enough and willing to help her though. Magnus smiled warmly as he offered her his arm and she leaned on him to catch the subway, heading towards Chinatown.

* * *

People kept giving Emma strange looks as she talked to the three men. Magnus was blinding at times, with his striking green eyes and powdered cheekbones. She could tell, just by looking at his suit and make up, that he dressed up just as much in his every day life. He was fidgety, fiddling with a winged ear cuff every now and then.

“So what’s your name?” Magnus asked, tapping his fan against his thigh.  
“I’m Emma. I’m sorry I interrupted your bachelor party.”  
“Oh it was the wedding. He ran away from the ceremony like a vampire from the sun.” Raphael drawled.  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have if you had let me dye your hair red.”

Emma gaped at them. She glanced at the crossbow on Ragnor’s back, the dagger she could see poking from the waistband of Raphael’s pants. She had noticed Magnus’ brass knuckles when he led her down the stairs and frowned. It did not look fake.

Ragnor had a strong jaw and the smooth, even planes of his cheeks and forehead made his face appear bolder. His green eyes probably stood out more when his platinum hair was not hastily dyed a watery shade of green. Emma wondered if his blunt personality translated into his usual clothes. 

She eyed Raphael from the corner of her eyes wondering how old he really was, as he affected an air of importance but his boyish features and honey skin softened his demeanor. Dark hair curled softly around his brown eyes and he did not even blink when he caught her staring. Emma turned away hastily, face burning. 

These men seemed genuine enough, if not batty but the weapons could be dangerous. She stepped back slightly but Raphael and Ragnor turned towards her like one man, immediately catching on her wariness.

“Oh don’t mind the weapons. We’re Shadowhunters, we fight demons to protect mundanes like you. Usually your kind doesn’t see us because of our glamours but you seem to have The Sight. It’s a gift that allows you to see past glamours.” Magnus tried to reassure her.

Suddenly, the strange stares made more sense. Nobody could see these men yet they heard her talking to thin air. Emma clamped her mouth shut until they reached their station, wondering how much smoke she had inhaled. None of them had accents, their diction was almost too perfect even, especially when their names and complexions indicated their origins. Maybe it was part of their glamours, she thought. 

They came up near a Chinese restaurant and Emma stared at the sign reading ‘The Jade Wolf’, wondering if people in there thought they were werewolves. Raphael had mentioned vampires but she imagined them in the abandoned Hotel Dumont in 116th Street, East Harlem. 

The derelict hotel had been vandalized more times than the police could count and lost its ‘N’ in the process, turning the name into a cruel joke she thought fit for vampires: the Dumort. 

The Jade Wolf looked busy and in all, average. Tables faced each other on each side of the diner room, cardinal red tablecloths cushioning jade plates and soft orange napkins. Nobody paid attention to Emma and the shadowhunters as they crossed the main room to slip past a beaded curtain. There was a tall silver statue in the middle of a room, next to a cluttered desk and Emma cast a glance around, thinking the High Warlock probably believed he could do magic too. 

An odd smell lingered in the room, something floral and almost sweet but somehow bitter too. It came from a brown hand-rolled cigarette balanced precariously on the edge of an ashtray. Emma scrunched up her nose and was glaring disapprovingly at the drug when the statue moved. She screamed, scrambling away from the man with silver skin, hair and eyes. She raised her skateboard threateningly but Raphael put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Ragnor lowered the improvised weapon with a firm but gentle touch. Magnus giggled behind his war fan, face hidden from view. 

“Sorry about that Jem, she’s a mundane. Her name is Emma, we found her near a convergence of ley lines where a demon was summoned.” The runaway groom said.  
“She survived the attack?”  
“She wasn’t attacked but she saw everything. We hoped you could heal her and make sense of this, if possible.”

Magnus gestured helplessly at Emma’s eyes as she tracked the warlock’s every move. Maybe the woman had not been wearing a mask, she thought as she studied the man’s silver skin. He looked eery, setting a dragon-headed cane against the desk. His whole demeanor seemed from another time as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and slid his embroidered suspenders off. 

Emma spotted a frock coat on the chair behind the desk and a top hat on the coat rack before Jem beckoned her forward, palm turned down. The warlock’s eyes were silver too and slanted, silver locks of hair falling onto them. He seemed to notice her puzzlement with his appearance and bowed slightly, altering his appearance as he straightened. Emma blinked in amazement as the man’s complexion changed to unnoticeable olive skin and his hair dark brown with a single streak of silver. Brown eyes blinked at her, specks of gold shining with amusement.

“It can be distracting when you’re not used to it.” Jem said casually. 

She came forward then and the warlock studied her critically before jade smoke filtered from his fingers, surrounding Emma and healing all her bruises and sprained wrist. The ache in her back disappeared and she sagged down in relief before light fingers brushed against her temples. She did not fight the prickling feeling in her head, suddenly tired and Jem stepped away immediately. There was a faint scent of burning in the room and Emma looked around warily. 

“She’s just a mundane with The Sight. You did well bringing her to me. Does she have anywhere to go?”  
“I don’t think so. She ran away from home so we suppose that’s how she got her injuries...” Raphael trailed off.

Jem seemed to mull over this for a while before he turned to Emma. She seemed to understand magic left a distinctive smell and had stopped worrying, slumping on her spot instead. 

“I can offer you a place to stay while you recover. We might want to try and see what you remember from your encounter with the demon too or at least identify the warlock who summoned it. It would be safer too.” 

He stopped talking, realizing the girl did not need to know she was now in danger. Emma nodded numbly and Jem reached for his cane, tapping it against the wooden floor until a glass-like halo of magic manifested in front of him.

“Here you go, it will drop you in a guest bedroom with all the necessities.” 

He directed the girl through the portal with a gentle push and turned towards the shadowhunters as soon as it snapped shut.

“Thank you.” Raphal breathed out.  
“Make sure your Institute is on high alert in the following days, we can’t have an unidentified warlock summoning demons everywhere in the city.” 

Magnus flicked his wan fan shut, nodding gravely. 

“We’ll notify our Head of Institute.” Ragnor agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I haven't published a work in progress in _years_ (like, 2012!) and I'm super anxious but this seems fun?  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Everything is planned out (and by that I mean I've got a detailed outline and every data table you can think of) so I only have to write basically. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be but only because I might add a scene or two as I go so around 20? Maybe? I've already written 40k so I'll be updating as soon as I'm finished with a chapter, no schedule this time!


	2. Dandelion leaf salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus ran away from his wedding to rescue Emma, a young mundane with The Sight. Leaving her in the care of the High Warlock of Manhattan in hope she would remember more about the demon summoning she witnessed, Magnus and his best men are now on their way back to the Institute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** The third scene contains a sparing session between two characters. One of them sexually harrasses the other. If this makes you uncomfortable, I suggest only reading dialogue or skipping from the beginning "[character 1] _rolled over with a huff_ " to "[character 3] _cut in coldly_ ". 
> 
> It is not my intention to describe that kind of behaviour as acceptable and I acknowledge that the character is way out of line here. 
> 
> **About punctuation:** Language is a big issue in this story as I hinted with the speak-in-rune tag already.  
> This is how I see it when you activate it :  
> \- you understand any language your hear  
> \- when you speak in your native language people hear you in theirs. 
> 
> However, when you don't activate it :  
> \- you can speak any language you have **learned**  
>  \- nobody will understand if their own rune is not activated and they don't speak the language themselves. 
> 
> As for myself, I don't speak Spanish (or any language other than French and English really)... I've avoided any embarrassing mistake by not trying to incorporate Spanish in this story but some characters do speak Spanish fluently between themselves. I've indicated these dialogues with Spanish punctuation marks and the usual dialogue tag "they said in Spanish". 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus, Ragnor and Raphael made their way back from the Jade Wolf in companionable silence, while it lasted.

«You realize you ran away from your own wedding, ¿right?» Ragnor all but scolded in Spanish as they crossed the river.  
«¡But you loved it! You didn’t want to be there.» Magnus defended himself.

He spoke Spanish fluently, they all did even without the speak-in-tongues rune but the slightest accent lingered in his and Ragnor’s pronunciation as the rune wore off. Magnus flicked his fan back and forth as Raphael made a suspicious noise between agreeing and laughing, proving his point. He knew the parabatai disapproved of the marriage, even though none of his friends had dared say it.

«I don’t believe in a loveless wedding, especially for someone with a big heart like yours. You deserve better than that Magnus, no matter how insufferable you can be at times.»  
«You won’t even see someone else on the side because you respect her too much for that. You’ll be miserable all your life, ¿for what?» Raphael added, his native accent betraying Spanish was his mother tongue.  
«Camille doesn’t have any family left.» Magnus argued weakly.  
«Most Shadowhunters don’t.» 

Magnus sulked. Ragnor was right, of course. Raphael’s father was missing in action and Ragnor’s parents disappeared during his first year at the Academy. Catarina’s father had died before her birth. He fiddled with the gold lace on the collar of his button up shirt as they boarded the elevator, reminded of the trip down not so long ago.

Nobody had waited for them, the ceremony had already taken some time away from the usual patrols and most Shadowhunters gathered in the nave had been ready to go out as soon as the wedding was dismissed. It was a relief, Magnus did not think he could face the judging glares of his and Camille’s guests. 

It was not that the Shadowhunter was not used to it: he was, being the son of the legendary Asmodeus and attracting attention with sparkling, colorful outfit if you could not put a name to his face. Magnus knew the stares, the nice overviews and the threatening sneers. He sighed as they came out of the elevator, Malcolm immediately catching sight of them. His office was straight in front of it, door always left open to monitor who was coming in and going out.

The Head of the New York Institute smiled warmly, beckoning them inside. He had not changed since the ceremony, unbuttoning his cardigan as he took a seat behind his mahogany desk. Malcolm was often described as laid-back when not on duty and Magnus caught sight of purple moccasins when the man crossed his legs. He definitely was, with a cup a steaming verbena, peppermint and was it lemon myrtle Magnus smelled? It had to be one of Catarina’s concoctions sitting on the side of the desk, with a platter of scones among his paperwork. 

“Raphael, put that down. Your mother will sense it in a matter of minutes and it makes Ragnor irritable.” Malcolm’s baritone drifted through the room.

Magnus did not need to glance at his friend to know he was sipping an energy drink. Again. He was addicted to the thing really and Malcolm adamant that it pumped up Ragnor’s blood too, through their parabatai bond.

“Malcolm, with all due respect I know you’ve been researching parabatai bonds for decades but the properties of energy drinks can’t travel from one to the other. It’s like alcohol or actual wounds.” Raphael shot back.

He hid the bottle away though, knowing his mother would appear in the doorway and scold him for it otherwise. 

“You can’t just take Ragnor’s word for it.” Magnus giggled, coming to his friends’ rescue. 

Ragnor snorted at the obvious dismissal of his opinion on energy drinks. Malcolm joined in the laughs, throwing his head back. Light caught onto his pale, almost white hair and the muted colors of his outfit appeared less dull for a second. The man was actually handsome, but barely aware of it. It tended to make people uncomfortable, for he would look at loss for words when you pointed it out. 

“Can we go on with the report?” Ragnor grunted.  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“We found a mundane. She has seen a demon and the warlock who summoned it probably. She’s staying with the High Warlock now and will hopefully remember something useful.”

Malcolm nodded, lifting his cup of tea to his lips to take a sip. 

“This is worrying. I’m glad you met up with Jem, it’s for the best.”

Magnus frowned. Rogue warlocks were not common but it was far from the worst thing to happen in the Downworld. There had been more dangerous endeavors in the past, such as the rise of a circle of bigots among Shadowhunters, serial killers of Downworlders fortunately deruned and exiled soon after the first murders. 

Someone had stolen the Mortal Cup in an attempt to create enhanced Shadowhunters around that time too. It was a strange thought, since there had never been as many Shadowhunters than it did at the time. It was Downworlders, who were rare and almost extinct. The Circle could have wiped them out had The Clave not stopped them.

A rogue warlock, Magnus mused as he fiddled with his winged ear cuff, was bad news sure but so far they had only summoned one demon. It was still manageable at that point and they were aware of the danger.

“I’ll tell Yohannes to postpone the wedding until this is settled. Camille is with Sabrina if you want to inform her yourself Magnus.” Malcolm decided.

Magnus blinked, confused. Right, Yohannes Bane, his father before he took the name of a Greater Demon as an act of defiance after defeating Azazel. Sabrina Kendall, his parabatai, had followed suit and was now known as Lilith. 

They had never seen the warlock who summoned Azazel again and the Prince of Hell had yet to reform and seek revenge if he ever broke free from his prison.

* * *

Magnus’ fingertips brushed under the jaw of a skull flower. It was a peculiar thing, sitting on top of a wilted stem. It looked like a dead man’s head forgotten on the side of the road until nothing was left but the skull and the stake. 

A drop of lukewarm water fell on the Shadowhunter’s forehead and he scrunched up his nose, glaring at the dripping ceiling of the greenhouse. Magnus imagined that was what the bottom of a lake looked like, irregular dark stones covered in slightly glowing moss. And wet, he scowled silently at the ceiling as another drop fell on his cheek, ruining his make up. 

Catarina had a firefly on top of her nose when he turned his head and there was a book on Ragnor’s face, both lying on their backs on Magnus’ left. Raphael sat next to his parabatai, an energy drink in hand. He licked his lips, blue tongue darting out to collect any leftover sugar and Magnus rolled over, throwing his arm around Cat’s middle.

She was still wearing the dress from the wedding, the empire line supporting her chest and flowing down her legs. Gold satin looked beautiful on Magnus’ best friend and her usually snow-white hair stood out with the contrast of the dress on her skin. She had washed the blue hair dye he insisted she wore for the wedding but a slight glint remained.

The woman laughed as Magnus settled on her stomach and ran a hand through his hair, messing with the carefully arranged quiff. He groaned and tickled Cat, earning a squealing giggle from his friend.

«I’m sure you deserve whatever she’s doing to you. Stop tickling her.» Ragnor huffed from under his book.  
«He does.» Raphael agreed.

Magnus pouted, grasping at the grass beneath them as Catarina ruffled his hair some more. They kept to Spanish between them, not needing a speak-in-tongues rune to understand what they said and in a way, keeping others out of their conversations. It was Catarina and Raphael’s mother tongue and the four of them hated that some Shadowhunters insisted a slight accent and unusual expressions were distracting in a meeting. They fought for their community to admit it was not and worse, stole people’s identities from them. 

«¿What’s the magical property of the skull flower?»  
«It helps with decay, keeps things from rotting.» The woman hummed happily.  
«Who would have thought. ¿Maybe Ragnor should make an infusion with it?»  
«I won’t have time to rot with you, I already have gray hair from worrying about your utter stupidity.» The aforementioned shot back.  
«I’m sorry Magnus, I was under the impression you were the most concerned about your looks. Maybe you should think about it too.» Raphael joined in.  
«¿Have you seen his father? They don’t grow old in this family. I’m pretty sure Magnus will always look quite the same, even with crowfeet and laughter lines.» Catarina came to the groom’s defense, her mother tongue accentuating the warmth of her words.

He straightened to poke his tongue out at Raphael. The other man shook his head, his scowl softening at the edges as he hid a smile. 

«You can keep the dress dear. It looks absolutely stunning on you.» Magnus told Cat.

Her face broke into a wide smile and she wiggled out from under him, sitting up. The greenhouse was quiet, except for their banter and Magnus enjoyed the moment of respite. Camille would not be happy about the postponed wedding. Fortunately, she would not come to the greenhouse either. 

«¿Are we done hiding?» Ragnor asked as though reading his thoughts.

Magnus shook his head, meeting Raphael’s gaze. The shift in the other man’s face was almost imperceptible, something between the way he blinked and did not really scowl. Ragnor relaxed on the grass, feeling his parabatai’s emotions through their bond. None of them had complained about joining Catarina in the greenhouse to wait it out. 

«¿I could make a dandelion leaf salad?» The woman offered.  
«I’m fine.»  
«I’ve got my energy drink.»

The chorus of refusal did not faze her, she simply stared at Ragnor, who had not replied and a soft snore emanated from under his book. Magnus flipped his fan open to hide his smile and Raphael looked away when Catarina studied his face with attention. 

«Maybe he’ll be hungry when he wakes up.» She mused.

Magnus nodded frantically, smirk turning into full blown laughter as Cat got to work. She disappeared on the other side of the pond and Ragnor groaned, lifting the book from his face to glare at Magnus.

«I swear on the Angel...»

Raphael huffed but it sounded like a giggle and the look on Ragnor’s face was one of pure betrayal as he felt his parabatai’s emotions through their bond.

* * *

Magnus rolled over with a huff, pressing his arm against Camille’s throat. The blonde woman was angry, barring her teeth as she snaked her legs around his waist and bucked helplessly against him. Magnus laid all his weight on her, aware that she could wipe the floor with him if he let her. 

Camille let out a distracting moan, tears in her eyes and he hesitated, knowing she was not above dirty tricks even when sparring. Her form hugging gear left nothing to the imagination and he could feel her breasts brush against his chest with every heavy breath she took. 

His hesitation was enough for her to take advantage of however and she flipped them over with one powerful twist of her hips. Her fingers slipped into Magnus’ hair, nails scrapping his scalp and she pulled, pressing a seraph blade against his throat.

“How could you run away from your own wedding?” Camille asked with a blinding white smile.  
“It’s my duty to protect mundanes, I couldn’t just ignore the alarm...” Magnus groaned.

The woman had barely broken a sweat sparring with him and sat back, still holding him down with her blade. Magnus shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted her weight above his hips, not convinced. 

“How long do I have to wait?” She insisted petulantly.  
“Malcolm said we had to take care of the warlock first.”

Magnus huffed and gripped her knee to get her off him. Camille tumbled away with a cry, seraph blade clenched in her fist. He scrambled behind her, kicking her wrist to disarm her and grabbing at her braid in a petty sense of revenge for messing with his hair. Camille made a choking sound and arched her back as soon as he was upon her, rubbing against Magnus with a painful moan. 

Her dress had ridden up in the fight and clad in black like she was, backside pressing against Magnus’ hips, the woman did not look as angelic as she usually did. He jerked back and Camille rolled over, wire string crackling between her gloved fingers. It was the only warning he got before she closed it around his neck and dragged him to the ground. Magnus’ eyes watered and he focused on the beams twenty feet in the air, looking up instead of at his attacker to keep from panicking.

“Always the gentleman. I didn’t know we were supposed to wait till the wedding night. I distinctly remember a few times in Idris...” Camille mocked. 

Magnus gasped for air, reaching blindly for the garrote and clawing at the string. It was no use and tears welled up at the corner of his eyes as his fiancée choked him for what exactly? Knowing she was only interested in his family’s reputation? Not giving in to her sexual advances in a training room full of people?

“Camille, he can’t breathe.” Tessa cut in coldly. 

She grabbed the other woman’s wrist without hesitation and Camille released Magnus reluctantly. He panted, gulps of air not helping with his distress. The blonde had always been ruthless, one of the best trainees at the Academy. He was no match for someone like Camille in the training room but she had cornered him and Magnus could not refuse his fiancée when she asked to spare with him in front of everyone else. 

He glanced at Tessa and Camille arguing calmly in a corner. They were exact opposites, one dressed up and the other in lounge wear. Tessa gestured wildly, hands bare like her face, devoid of makeup and the contrast was even stronger as his friend scolded Camille. Tessa’s olive skin had a slight red tinge to it in anger and her plait was surprisingly still intact after Magnus helped her this morning even though she kept fiddling with it. He was proud of his work on the side of his friend’s head and fell back on the tatami with a sigh. 

Tessa was probably the only one to call Camille out on anything. They had done their placements together in London and shared begrudging respect for each other. Camille huffed and turned away from the other woman, not paying attention to anyone as she left the room. Magnus did not mind, fiddling with his winged ear cuff and smiled tiredly at Tessa when she joined him on the ground.

“Here.” 

Magnus smiled, accepting the bottle of water gratefully. Ragnor and Raphael looked up from their target practice, checking on him. Raphael brought an energy drink to his lips and choked at the sight of someone behind Magnus, who did not need to turn around to guess who had just come in.

“Raphael Santiago put that down immediately! You don’t need that much sugar so early in the morning!”

Guadalupe’s voice carried through the training room. Raphael did as he was told, looking sheepishly to the floor as his mother crossed the room. Guadalupe had decided to stay in spite of the postponed wedding, happy to spend some time with her son and his childhood friends. She looked gentle in spite of her reproachful voice, short and curvy in the midst of extremely fit Shadowhunters. 

The motherly woman always told them her thick thighs had saved lives and Magnus was willing to believe her. He looked up and smiled when she stopped next to him, a warm expression making its appearance on Guadalupe’s face. She cooed, even though he was turning twenty and had long grown out of the little boy she used to force feed spoons of Mexican food.

“Malcolm wants you out the door in five to check on the mundane.” 

Guadalupe patted his head, smoothing his abused hair and Magnus melted into her affectionate touch. A strand of blue hair fell on his forehead as he squeezed her hand in thanks and turned to Tessa, his fight with Camille forgotten.

“Wanna join in the fun, partner?”  
“How could I not? You ditched me last time! What kind of partner are you?” 

Magnus chuckled as they headed towards the weapon room to get ready.

* * *

People stared. Magnus was used to it and preened a little as a middle-aged Shadowhunter did a double-check and his partner elbowed him in the ribs. Most people did not realize he could see them and took pride in their stares. He knew he should have been embarrassed, self-conscious but Magnus spent too much time in front of the mirror to doubt his appearance when it was time to walk down the steps of the Institute. 

He looked good. It was unconventional. A lock of blue hair fell on his forehead as he jogged down the steps with Tessa, eyeliner sharper than his blades and ready for patrol. The Institute had been glowing red when they left, the alarm for Manhattan blaring through the halls. 

It was Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina’s area and Magnus glanced back as he and Tessa walked away, hoping to see his friends leaving. He caught a glimpse of their all too boring standard gear and sneered, his long cloak billowing behind him. Tessa moved with ease around the weaponized bracers bouncing on his arms, shoulder pads heaving shining spikes. She was significantly shorter than him as his iron reinforced heeled combat boots carried Magnus through the street. 

“You realize we’re meeting up with my boyfriend? Are you trying to outshine me?” His partner teased.  
“I wouldn’t dare!” Magnus placed a hand against his chest, mock-offended.

The silk material of his button up shirt caught into his numerous rings. He untied the buttons from his jewelry with practiced fingers, parting the sides some more as though the dark blue shirt was not already open half-way down and only holding onto his chest because he tucked it into his leather pants. Magnus liked to make an impression. 

He flicked his war fan open with that in mind as they neared the Hotel Dumort. Jem welcomed them at the entrance, leading the Shadowhunters across the main hall and through a salon to Emma’s room. Soft carpets muffled the sound of their steps as they moved around luxurious furniture. The scent of fresh flowers followed them through the Hotel, the sun bathing both plants and residents in natural light through big bay windows.

“We meet again.” The warlock said to Magnus but his attention was on Tessa. 

It looked like a teenage girl’s room, posters all over the walls and knickers hidden underneath every piece of furniture. Magnus whistled, nodding approvingly at a picture of a boy band, half-naked on the side of a telephone box. Magnus hid his smirk behind his fan, turning to the warlock. Jem was silver once again and Emma barely spared him a glance, now used to his warlock mark. 

“How have you been darling?”  
“Good, Jem is very kind.” 

The girl looked better for wear too, a healthy tint to her cheeks and lacking the bruises he remembered on her arms and legs. 

“She described what she saw, I believe Roisin Moore is responsible for the demon summoning. She’s a renegade warlock we’ve been meaning to take care of.”

Magnus wondered idly what the High Council of Warlocks meant by this but nodded nonetheless. They were on it and he could focus on the demon.

“Do we know anything about the kind of demon she summoned?”  
“It was just black smoke. The man with Roisin disappeared with it.” Emma explained.  
“So the demon works for her client.” Tessa chimed in.

Jem nodded distractedly. 

“How do you like the hotel darling? Found any vampire in the basement yet?” 

Emma chuckled at Magnus’ questions and shook her head excitedly.

“No, Jem said vampires hang out at Love Bite. It’s kinda of like in Agents of the Night!”  
“The head of the vampire clan finds the Dumort hilarious though, says Love Bite doesn’t compare in terms of vampire puns.” Jem added.  
“Are you old enough to drink? We could invite you next time we go out.” Magnus offered.

Jem stared blankly at him and Magnus fanned himself to hide his unease. He glanced at Emma, taking in her appearance and suddenly realized she was barely old enough to live on her own. What happened to her was unfortunate and hopefully uncommon. He could not bear the thought that many teenagers like her left abusing homes in hope of making a better life for themselves in the streets.

“Maybe when you’re a bit older.” He amended. 

Jem nodded and adjusted his waistcoat. He leaned on his cane to peck Emma on the cheek and they bid her their goodbyes. The Shadowhunters crossed the main hall again and were heading out when someone barged in, surprising the people hanging around the entrance. 

Patrons lounged around the main hall, bringing cups of tea to their mouths in between pieces of gossip. Look-through furniture sat between some of them and soft, pastel colors matched the flowers scattered around the room, safely tucked away in white china vases. The utter serenity of the Hotel scattered with its residents. 

“High Warlock, we need your help!” The man panted.

Jem was not living all by himself in the Dumort. Many Downworlders sought help and shelter in the hotel. It was always busy, Tessa herself had confided in Magnus that she had been in hiding at the Dumort after a mission gone wrong when she met Jem. She stared at the new comer with wide eyes and Magnus turned to see for himself, recognizing a faerie. Had it not been for the armor though, a faerie would not have been Magnus first guess.

The man was tall with olive skin, blue eyes and black hair. Handsome and quite powerful if the Welsh Dragon design on his dark armor was anything to go by. The light gave the red armor a purple-ish glow as he came closer, begging for Jem’s help. He realized he had an audience and calmed down, straightening as he fell to one knee in front of the High Warlock. Jem was stunned into silence, a surprising feat for his silvery self. 

“The heir to the faerie kingdom has disappeared.”  
“This a matter of the utmost importance.” Jem finally found his voice.

Tessa and Magnus stood to the side as he held out a hand, helping the faerie to his feet and accepting jewelry belonging to the missing heir. It was a simple necklace, with a raw crystal glowing purple every time it caught the light. Jem closed his eyes, focusing on the owner of the necklace and long seconds went by in perfect silence. The hotel was motionless until Jem jerked back to reality, a frown on his statue-like face.

“I can’t sense them. Something is blocking my tracking spell.” 

The faerie deflated. 

“How do we call you darling?”  
“Will.” The man snapped in Magnus’ direction, not looking at him.  
“I’m Tessa and this is Magnus.” His partner came to the rescue.

Will spared her a glance. 

“I don’t suppose you have a pair of parabatai hanging around here?” Jem asked them.

Tessa shook her head. Parabatai tracking came in handy where warlock magic failed and Jem’s frown settled deeper into the lines of his silver face as he handed the necklace back to the faerie.

“I can recommend someone.”  
“Cool, where should we go?” Magnus chirped.  
“Is this any of your business Shadowhunter?” Will snapped again.  
“Actually it is, I’ll have to report this to the Head of the Institute.” 

They glared at each other for a few seconds until Jem broke the uncomfortable silence.

“I’ll portal you there. I have to warn you though, Alec is… a rarity among warlocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting! So what do you think makes Alec special? Any guess for his warlock mark? I'll give you a clue: I tried to do something unusual and failed. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, feel free to point out any plot hole and inconsistency as this is a work in progress and I can edit as I go. Take care ♥


	3. What fuels you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Ragnor may or may not have endured Catarina's dandelion leaf salad. Magnus and Tessa went to the Hotel Dumort to check on Emma when a faerie Knight barged in, asking for Jem's help because the faerie heir disappeared. Magnus could not help but get involved when the High Warlock failed to locate the missing heir. Fortunately, another warlock - Alec - should be able to help but there is something special about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you didn't have time to wait for this one! Some chapters are quicker to write than others but hopefully we'll stick with the rhythm I've got going now.

Magnus flicked his fan shut. 

“What do you mean Jem?” Tessa asked gently.

It was a good question, Magnus thought as he fiddled with his winged ear cuff. The faerie shifted on his feet, affecting a detached air of disinterest but paying attention nonetheless. Jem had summoned a pen and a piece of paper to write a few sentences, presumably to warn the other warlock of the Shadowhunters and Will’s arrival. He then sent the fire message on its way with a shooing motion. It burst into flames and burnt to nothingness before the High Warlock spoke again.

“Alec has a little brother. A warlock too, from the same mundane mother and demon father. He doesn’t like the fame that goes with his situation so please don’t rub him the wrong way or he won’t help you.” 

Magnus nodded, he could relate. Jem and Tessa exchanged a smile and Will shrugged.

“I know Alec.” 

The faerie’s words were met with silence. Nobody dared to question him and Jem simply tapped his cane on the floor to create a portal.

“Brooklyn Heights, you’ll appear in front of his building.”

They thanked the High Warlock and Magnus made sure to turn away from his partner to give her some privacy with her lover. Will had no such qualms and stared as they exchanged a goodbye kiss. Tessa blushed, ducking her head as she went through the portal first. Magnus followed with a sneer, appearing on the other side of the city in front of a nondescript building. Will joined them, ignoring the glare sent in his direction and led the way to Alec’s flat. 

There was a curse on the other side of the door when Magnus knocked and it flung open, revealing a disheveled young man with grime on his fingers. The Shadowhunter gaped. Will was handsome but that man… he was breathtaking. Magnus blinked, taking in striking blue eyes, smooth pale skin and messy dark bed hair all at once. The warlock wore a gray hoodie that probably used to be black at some point. There were holes along the hem and he had slipped his thumbs through the ones on his wrists, covering his hands with the thick material. 

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand, bringing it to his lips. It was soot on his fingers and the Shadowhunter blew gently on them to appease the burning, kissing the warlock’s knuckles better. 

“Is Alec short for Alexander? I’m Magnus Bane, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
“Magnus, by the Angel, not on duty!” Tessa snapped behind him.

There was no real heat behind it though and she giggled as Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to form a sentence. He settled for nodding shyly and blinked, looking down at Magnus’ half-naked chest and catching sight of the runes poking through the silk material of his button up shirt. 

Magnus grinned, taking the attention as a good sign and mentally ran through his runes, wondering which one Alec had seen. Speak-in-tongues maybe, as it was nested just underneath his right pectoral. He did not need it with Tessa, who did not mind the funny expressions he let slip sometimes but kept it activated nonetheless when on duty, as to not distract other Shadowhunters or Downworlders. 

He was distracted himself, Magnus realized when Will pushed past him. The Shadowhunter released the warlock’s fingers, he had not noticed he was still holding his hand. Alec had not either as he seemed to come back to his senses with the loss of contact and gestured for them to come in.

“Alec.” Will greeted.  
“Jace’s uncle right?” 

The faerie nodded and they smiled politely at each other. Alec had a low voice, without any real depth and there was a slight British intonation behind his lazy New York accent. Magnus flicked his fan open as he looked around the flat, the M and B on his signet rings glinting in the dim light of Alec’s apartment. It was neat, with green leather couches and armchairs lounging on dark wooden floors. 

Piles of books sat precariously on what looked like a glass coffee table and Magnus noticed less serious reading material between warlock journals. Did Alec like comic books such as Agents of the Night? The Shadowhunter shook his head before he got lost in thought. 

“Jem recommended you for a tracking spell.” Tessa explained.  
“For him,” Magnus gestured at Will. “but it’s important so I thought we could tag along and I don’t regret it one bit darling.” Magnus said, smirking.

Alec ducked his head, cheeks flashing red before he turned to the faerie, who repeated what he had already told Jem. Magnus was pretty sure it had been written on the fire message. His eyes drifted to Alec’s fingers when he accepted the necklace to try his own tracking spell. Had he burnt himself with the fire message? How could that happen to a fully-fledged warlock? Alec had to be competent else Jem would not have recommended him.

“I don’t feel anything,” Alec admitted after a few seconds. “but I don’t think Jem expected me to. I can set up a monitoring spell to pick up the latest location if she makes a sudden reappearance.” 

Will nodded eagerly and left the necklace in the warlock’s care. Magnus watched the faerie and Alec as they exchanged a few words in low voices and wondered who Jace was, exactly. He contemplated asking but a warning glance from Tessa kept him silent. He poked his tongue at her though, whispering.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you starring.” 

Tessa did not grace him with an answer and Alec looked up as Will left, Tessa’s eyes following his retreating figure. Magnus snorted, hiding behind his fan. The warlock looked surprised to see them, as though he did not expect the Shadowhunters to be there still. Magnus smiled innocently at him and racked his brain to come up with something to say and a good reason to stay. 

“In what cases do you need a powerful location to summon a demon?”  
“I would say Greater Demons generally, you tie the pentagram to a convergence of ley lines so that it’s self sufficient and you don’t exhaust yourself to keep them inside.” Alec replied, taken aback.  
“What kind of payment would they expect in exchange for their services?” Magnus went on, suddenly serious.  
“Demons like to feed off memories, it fuels them. Sacrifices ain’t as common as people make them out to be.”

Alec shrugged, obviously disturbed by the turn in the conversation. Magnus had not expected it to go that way either and smiled devilishly as he decided to find something lighter to talk about. Tessa hid her head in her hands, knowing what was coming from the look on his face alone. 

“What about you Alexander? What fuels you?”

Tessa groaned as the warlock gaped at Magnus. The Shadowhunter fanned himself slowly, Alec’s eyes drifting down from his hand to his chest. He was tall in spite of his hunched posture and Magnus licked his lips behind the guard of his fan at the sight of the warlock’s wiry built, wondering what Alec would look like in fitted jeans. The ones he was wearing were ripped at the knees and Magnus could tell from the inches of skin he saw through the dark material that the other man had nice legs. 

“Cat got your tongue?” The Shadowhunter teased.  
“Will you come here to check on the spell until we find the heir to the faerie kingdom?” Alec asked suddenly. 

It was only a whisper and Magnus glanced at Tessa. She was texting, oblivious to the flirting going on around her and he was certain she had not heard Alec. The Shadowhunter came closer then, flicking his fan shut and holding out his phone instead. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind seeing you again pretty boy.”

The warlock got the hint, calling his number for them to add the other in their contacts and their fingers brushed as he passed the phone back. Magnus blinked, a shiver running through his arm. 

“Call me.” He winked. 

Alec avoided his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips as he showed them out.

* * *

Magnus tilted his chair back and swung his legs back and forth, fiddling with his phone. He had submitted his report to Malcolm and was supposedly done for the day, happily relaxing before diner. The Head of Institute maintained that the situation was under control, especially with Jem’s involvement but the Shadowhunter could not help worrying. 

His questions to Alec had not been random and the warlock’s answers did not sit right with him. Why would Roisin’s client call upon a Greater Demon out of all things? Magnus kicked his legs some more, balancing his chair at the right angle as he checked his phone again. 

They were all sat at the table, the cramped kitchen not allowing them to move around too much, else they became a nuisance to Guadalupe. Raphael’s mother stirred something in a pot, idly chatting with Ragnor about the hypothetical existence of a monster in the East River. Her black curly hair was gathered on top of her head with a beautiful pin they had picked for her birthday the previous year. Amber stones drew an abstract pattern on it, matching the undertones of her honey skin. Her son looked just like her. 

Magnus smiled to himself, tilting the chair back some more and wiggling his feet to keep his momentum going. Catarina clicked her tongue at the rickety chair he was sitting on but kept to herself, hugging her cup of tea close to her chest and tucking her white hair behind her ears. Raphael had no such qualms and extended his leg under the table to give the chair a small push. Magnus almost went overboard and the chair fell back on its legs in a loud clang. Ragnor snickered and Catarina let out an exasperated sigh.

«Serves you right.»  
«¡That was mean!» Magnus pouted.  
«Stop looking at your phone, it’s diner time.» Raphael scolded him.  
«¿Is that an energy drink I see?» Magnus shot right back.

Guadalupe looked up from the pot, eyes narrowed. She wiped her hands on her apron and laid the plates out for them, finally taking a seat at the head of the table. Malcolm rushed in, seemingly sensing food was ready and settled on the other end, clapping his hands together.

«That smells good, thank you Guadalupe. ¿Are Yohannes and Sabrina joining us tonight?» He tried in Spanish and they all smiled, appreciating his effort.  
«Dad is busy in the library and I think Lilith is sparring with Camille.» Magnus provided.  
«¿Why don’t you call them by their chosen names?» Catarina asked.  
«I’ve known Magnus’ father and his parabatai since I was just a toddler, I can’t call them any other way.»

Malcolm looked wistful for an instant. His voice always softened when he pronounced Lilith’s name. His eyes drifted over to Magnus, as though he could still see Asmodeus when he was his age and the question hung in the air between them. Had he met Agnes — Magnus’ mother — too? Magnus looked down at his phone as it lit up with a notification and his face broke into a smile.

«¡Finally! Now stop waiting for his message, ¡and eat!» Catarina exclaimed, stealing the cellphone.

Magnus gaped and tried to get it back but his friend put it out of his reach, stuffing the phone in her bra. Ragnor looked expectantly at Magnus, daring him to retrieve the device from where it was. Raphael glanced at his mother, considering her reaction if Magnus were to try. He did not and settled on following Catarina’s instruction, hoping she would relent once he ate everything. 

«¿Don’t they miss you at the Zacatecas Institute?» Malcolm asked Guadalupe conversationally, his Spanish was rusty but nobody commented on it.  
«They can handle themselves for a few days, I trust them.» She replied easily.  
«I don’t think I could leave New York in good conscience with these four.» The Head of the Institute laughed.  
«¿What do you mean these four? Tessa is always involved in whatever mess Magnus makes.» Ragnor exclaimed.  
«Hey, ¡you’re always in it too!»  
«I guess some Heads of Institute have it easier than others,» Guadalupe conceded. «especially since they don’t spend their summers in Zacatecas anymore.»

Catarina giggled at the joke and the others joined her as they caught on. Raphael and his mother exchanged a warm smile and Magnus dug in, forgetting about his phone as they reminisced what mischief they had been up to when they were younger. 

The alarm went off, putting an end to their mirth and cutting the meal short. The signal flashed blue and Catarina handed him the phone without a word, knowing it was his cue to go on patrol with the other Shadowhunters appointed to Brooklyn. 

«I’ll tell Tessa what awful things you said about her.» Magnus threatened in a singsong voice as he left the kitchen to meet with his partner, laughter following him all the way to the weapons room.

* * *

Magnus stilled at the entrance of a dark alley and Tessa drew her shotgun out, trusting his instincts. He clenched his fists around his trench knives and took a careful step forward. The ground was firm against the sole of his boots and aside from the putrid smell of a dumpster he could distinguish a few steps away, nothing seemed too out of place. The smell was strong though and it left an atrocious aftertaste in Magnus mouth every time he took a breath. His skin prickled with an ominous feeling still.

It was too quiet. There was nothing on the ground and he glanced around, checking behind a dumpster then on the wall. The demon fell on them with a screech and Tessa shot straight into its cluster of eyes. The demon’s skull burst into pieces and it crouched down, whipping its barbed tail wildly. Magnus ducked underneath the thing and it stabbed the demon in the neck mid-swing. It collapsed on itself with a shriek and he let out a startled laugh.

“I know they’re stupid but this is anti-climatic.” Magnus muttered.  
“That was unnecessary, you shouldn’t put yourself in danger like this.” 

The voice came from the other end of the alley, familiar and patronizing. Magnus turned towards his father with a frown and Tessa walked up to Asmodeus and his parabatai, nodding in greetings. Magnus’ father wore a standard issued uniform that made anyone wonder where Magnus’ fashion sense came from. If he had been closer to Lilith, he might have linked it to his father’s parabatai but the woman had never cared much for him. 

She lured in the background, ever threatening as she never broke out of her professional state in spite of her revealing and frankly provocative outfits. Magnus approved and had looked up the stores she got her gear from more often than he would like to admit. Combat dresses and skirts were not his thing, more of Camille’s but Lilith’s boots were to kill for. 

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked.  
“Patrolling, Malcolm thought it would be better to have all hands on deck with that warlock roaming the streets. How come your speak-in-tongue rune isn’t activated?” 

Asmodeus checked the demon’s body, scowling. He did not seem bothered by the putrid smell still drifting through the alley though. Magnus ignored the scolding and wondered how much of it was the result of habit, fiddling with his winged ear cuff. Everything felt like a facade with his father nowadays and he struggled to remember a time when Asmodeus had seemed genuinely caring. 

“What is it?”  
“A Ravener.” Magnus replied, fanning himself with an annoyed flick of his wrist.  
“Tell me more about Ravener demons.” Asmodeus requested, going on with his impromptu quiz.  
“They’re demons assassins and can be summoned to capture enemies. They travel in hordes, usually.” 

As soon as he said it, Magnus swiveled around and batted another demon away with his war fan. The Ravener hissed at him, swinging its tail towards the Shadowhunter’s head. Lilith’s whip cracked, flashing in front of his eyes and splitting the tail in two. It was a clean cut, Magnus thought as he slipped past the appendage and slit the demon’s throat with a wide swipe of his trench knives. 

“Your father is right, you’re a close-range fighter and it’s already dangerous enough, no need to take unnecessary risks.” Lilith commented.

Magnus nodded, falling back behind his father’s parabatai as she kept the horde at bay. Asmodeus appeared by her side barely a second later, wielding his trident expertly. Lilith’s whip wrapped around a Ravener’s body and Asmodeus lunged forward, thrusting the trident in the demon’s throat. 

Tessa swore as she shot an adama bullet in another demon’s head and her shotgun hissed, smoke coming out. Magnus swiveled around and rolled under the demon’s body, swinging his brass knuckles against its throat. He scrambled to his feet before the Ravener collapsed on him and avoided a splash of ichor as his father killed another demon. 

The alley lit up with the glow of Tessa’s seraph blade and the Ravener facing her recoiled. Magnus caught the tail between his trench knives before the demon could swing it at his partner. Tessa did not waste a second to slit its throat and they turned as one to face the rest of the horde but for all their training they could not match Asmodeus and Lilith’s seamless skills. 

They moved together, an extension of each other as each blow was met by it’s perfect follow-up. Lilith’s high ponytail swung back and forth as she danced among the demon’s tails, whip crackling around her. Asmodeus flung his trident to the head of a Ravener behind his parabatai and grabbed a spear, pining another demon to the floor as Lilith swapped her whip for a seraph blade and finished them off. 

Magnus and Tessa dropped back, checking their surroundings to make sure they would not be ambushed again. 

“We’re good.” Tessa informed the parabatai.  
“You two work well together.” Asmodeus admitted as he turned towards them. 

His son smirked, biting back a retort. He knew Asmodeus had chosen Tessa as his partner so that Magnus could learn from an experimented Shadowhunter instead of getting experience in the field among other rookies. Magnus could not afford to be any less than the best at what he did, not with his legendary father.

He liked Tessa well enough though and still managed to sneak off with Raphael and Ragnor, sometimes even Catarina. Magnus hoped that some day, his father would take an interest in him as a person instead of his accomplishments. It took a postponed wedding to learn how alike he was to his mother. Would Asmodeus ever be proud of Magnus? Maybe on his deathbed. 

“That thing isn’t very reliable.” Lilith said, nodding at Tessa’s shotgun.  
“I’m still getting the combination of mundane technology and adamas right.” 

Tessa’s voice was soft but firm. It left no room for argument and Magnus wrapped an arm around her shoulders to show his support. Lilith was not someone who took lightly to being talked back to. Even he did not dare to do so often. She had other things on her mind this time though and ignored them to grip what was left of one Ravener demon and turn to her parabatai.

“Let’s see if we can track down the warlock who summoned them.” 

They locked hands, focusing on their bond and the runes on their hands lit up, Lilith’s iron piercings reflecting he light in the dark alley. Tessa adjusted her headband as they waited and Magnus tightened her plaits cheerfully, making sure to keep her hair out of her face. 

“Thank you.” She muttered.  
“What would you do without me?” Magnus teased. 

Tessa chuckled and choked on her mirth when Asmodeus glanced at her. Lilith threw the demon’s appendage away with a sneer.

“No luck?” Magnus asked.

His father shook his head.

“Check the perimeter once more and head back to the Institute, you’ve had a long day.” Asmodeus ordered.

They complied without complaints. Tessa changed into cotton pants and a poncho as soon as she was out of the shower and sat down in front of Magnus’ vanity to wrap her hair in a silk scarf. He stood behind her, adjusting it to make sure the scarf would stay put for the night and grinned at her reflection in the mirror, snapping his fingers next to her head.

“For a spell that can’t be broken.” 

She giggled and waved him away. Magnus’ face was free of make-up but the vanity table was covered to the brim with beauty products and she snuggled her feet against the thick and soft tiger stripped rug underneath. Clothes dropped from their hanger stands next to them and the room was alight with colorful quilts covered in sequins, thrown over bean bags. A slight breeze brought in the smell of the night through crimson curtains, the tulle like material fluttering softly in front of the window. 

“Don’t stay up all night talking to Alec.”

Magnus chuckled and kicked her out, falling back on his bed with a grin on his face. He had not replied to the warlock with the alarm going off and dug his phone out of his pocket with some difficulty. The tight material of his pants made it hard to slip his hand inside and retrieve the device. 

Alec was just informing him that nothing new had come out of his monitoring spell but it was something. He was reaching out to Magnus and the Shadowhunter intended to use that to his advantage. He sighed and decided to listen to Tessa, changing into sweat pants and a tank top. 

If he dreamed of Alec that night, well, nobody had told him not to.


	4. In the job description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus met Alexander Lightwood to try and locate the missing faerie heir. Alec is famous among warlocks because of his little brother - a rare occurence among warlocks - not that Magnus cares much about this detail. He's more worried about whether or not Alec is going to call him and the fact that a rogue warlock has unleashed a powerful demon in the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost writing itself sometimes, I can't believe how easily the words come to me in some scenes! I'm up to chapter 15 now and still expecting 18 chapters but who knows, I might add some scenes by the time I write the ending. I think I found my rhythm though, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter :)

Nephilim slept in and it was in the job description. Magnus loved many things about being a Shadowhunter, namely the adrenaline rush he ran high on most nights and protecting people while doing so. He rolled out of bed in the morning with a yawn, stretching and pawing at his pillows with soft sounds of contentment. 

Sunshine bathed his bedroom in a soft crimson glow, peeking through his curtain and falling onto the mirrors. Magnus glanced at his vanity as he sat up and pouted at the sight of his hair, dull blond streaks falling flat on the side. It would take some time to get ready but nothing he was not used to and did not enjoy. The Shadowhunter rubbed his feet against the soft, tiger stripped rug underneath the table as he got to work and when he leaned back, happy with the results, his stark naked self beamed at him.

He picked his stele from between his makeup brushes and drew the speak-in-tongue rune for the day, knowing other Shadowhunters could not bother with Indonesian expressions. It was a shame, when Magnus would spend all day outside and Downworlders were more forgiving of diverse origins. Most of them took pride in their ethnicity, the Shadowhunter mused as he turned to have a look through his wardrobe, petting his favorite shirts as they threatened to fall of their hangers. 

A loose red shirt shimmering with gold ornaments caught his eye and he snatched it off. Magnus added an array of necklaces to fall in between the wide, plunging neckline. The silk-like material seemed to flow with his every move to put his pants on and tug them in combat boots with gold buckles. 

Magnus picked up a canary yellow comforter from one of the bean bags laying in his room to throw it over his unmade bed. He glanced at the mirror as he surveyed his room, ostensibly ignoring the array of products spread out on his vanity table or the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. It would not fall any lower anyway. Satisfied with his outfit for the day and refusing to be the perfect little soldier in standard uniform, he headed towards the kitchen. 

The Institute woke up slowly in the morning, Raphael loved sleeping in just as much as Magnus did and Catarina holed up in the greenhouse as soon as she left her bed. Ragnor huffed when Magnus waved excitedly at him in the corridor. He hurried out of his friend’s way to hide in the library, tea swelling precariously against the edges of his mug and a book tugged in his back pocket. 

Tessa waved tiredly at Magnus when he sat down in front of her in the kitchen and they sipped their cups of coffee in silence. Malcolm walked in and out of the room a few times to refill his teapot, drinking alarming quantities of the beverage in such a short span of time. Camille ignored them when she rummaged at the back of the fridge to find a bottle of berry juice but neither Tessa nor Magnus spoke up until she was gone. 

“I can’t believe I spent one year in London with her and she won’t say hello to me if she doesn’t need to.”  
“It’s more common than you think.” Magnus sighed, thinking of his father.  
“I mean, she could greet you at least.” Tessa gestured at his rings covered hands.

Magnus avoided her eyes, biting his bottom lip. Tessa generally kept her opinion to herself if nobody asked her what she thought. He never did regarding his arranged marriage because he knew he would not like the answer. Ragnor had already told him all he needed to know without being prompted and Raphael’s perpetual scowl said just as much. Catarina would never speak ill of someone yet he could read it in her sad eyes: she pitied him. 

Magnus did too, fortunately he still had some freedom and would enjoy it while it lasted. It started with a bagel on the way to the Manhattan branch of the New York Library. He licked his fingers as they entered, savoring the left over taste of salmon and cream as they wandered among bookshelves and cozy reading spots. 

The supernatural area sheltered a nook in the wall and a circle of bean bags. A man stood on the side, keeping an eye on the people there as they devoured their books. Many of them held Agents of the Night close to their chests. Hodge often recommended the comic book series to recently turned werewolves. He was the beta of the New York pack and their contact whenever Shadowhunters needed to get in touch with werewolves.

A broad-shouldered, muscular teen looked up and fiddled with the corner of his page as he took in Tessa’s standard uniform and Magnus more unconventional gear. He had forgone his long cloak for the day as it was warm outside but weaponized bracers stood out in a crowd and even more in a library. Magnus flicked his fan open and waved it in front of his face, meeting the teen’s gaze over his rune engraved war fan. 

The boy stared, hazel-green eyes widening slightly before he went back to his reading or at least tried too. He kept fidgeting, his leg shaking and Magnus caught sight of a scrolling script tattoo around his arm when the teen rolled the sleeves of his leather jacket up. The Shadowhunter thought of whispering to Tessa, something about his nervous demeanor being suspicious but the boy was probably a recently turned werewolf and would freak out. 

Magnus did not feel like wreaking havoc in their book club and turned to Hodge instead. He wore a neat, sharp tweed suit that softened the thick scar on his pale face. The man ran a hand through his black, gray-streaked hair. 

“Is one of my pups in trouble?” He asked Tessa.  
“No! No.” She reassured him.  
“Have you heard anything unusual from faeries?” Magnus took over.

The werewolf frowned and seemed to think back on his last encounter with the Fair Folk before shaking his head, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he did so. Tessa nodded, believing him and Magnus fanned himself as she took notes of the last increase in the werewolf population with the promise of keeping an eye on the most recently turned werewolves. They thanked the librarian for his help and bid their goodbyes to the book club, heading out.

Magnus squinted at the afternoon sun and glanced at the nearest window to catch the sparkle of his highlighter. Tessa groaned and shoved him aside none too gently. They stumbled between a sun shade and a few tables on the side of the street in East Village, the smell of coffee hitting Magnus’ nostrils like a promise. 

He turned towards the drinks trailer, coffee beans painting the name of the place on the side of the van. Flowers sprouted from some places, a splash of drab, dreary colors that did nothing to cheer up the overall sign. Magnus frowned at the distasteful, dull spelling of the small business. Java Jace, a Downworlder hot spot where coffee and faerie drinks poured freely. The overwhelming scent of flowers too, but that was to be expected with a faerie owning the trailer and renting the space. 

Hopefully, gossip did as well and while most Downworlders would point out vampires as the most talkative when it came down to it, faeries were never too far behind if you could read between misdirection and what they left unsaid. Magnus could hear birds chirping happily in the distance in spite of the lack of greenery around them. Damn faeries and their close link to nature, he hoped no mundane with the Sight had noticed the unusual sing song voices of the creatures. 

Besides, Magnus hoped no vampire was around in the afternoon. It would be nearly impossible for a burning man to go unnoticed in the middle of East Village and the Shadowhunter did not want to deal with mundane authorities. 

“Hi,” Tessa greeted the barista. “can I get a frappuccino? What do you want Magnus? Magnus?” 

She elbowed him in the ribs and Magnus swore under his breath, trying to smile in spite of the pain. He straightened, having doubled over with the strength of his partner’s blow. Tessa was strong but he was stubborn, especially when Alec Lightwood looked at him with surprise and something akin to a pleased expression. 

“Hello Alexander. What do you recommend?” Magnus all but purred in his direction.  
“Oh uh, I just get a tall americano, no sugar.” The warlock stuttered, New York accent taking over in his flushed state.  
“He’s lying, he ordered a rainbow refresher.” A boy pipped up next to him.  
“I’ll have one too then.” Magnus smirked.

His smile faltered when he was met with the barista’s glare. The faerie pushed his blond hair back, amber eyes shooting daggers at him. Slightly pointed ears poked through his blond curls as he slammed a cup on the counter, scribbling Magnus’ name on it. The Shadowhunter frowned, convinced he charged more than the actual price but kept to himself as he joined Tessa on the other side of the trailer. 

He scrapped the black and brown paint peeling off the panel out of spite until the Java Jace spelling was missing a coffee bean. Magnus was getting started on a flower next when Tessa grabbed their drinks and shoved him away from the sign. They came to a stop near Alec’s table, the warlock avoiding Magnus’ gaze even as he sat down next to him and clinked their drinks together. It was sweet and refreshing indeed. The Shadowhunter could tell his tongue would be an alarming shade of blue by the time he finished his drink. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Magnus whispered conspiratorially. 

Alec ducked his head, dark hair falling over his eyes. He stared at the pastel table between them, fiddling with his cup. The boy with the warlock introduced himself after a while, when it looked like Alec was not going to break the silence and speak up to do so. He had a high pitched-voice, definitely a Londoner, Magnus decided. 

“I’m Max, Alec’s brother.”  
“Nice to meet you Max, I’m Tessa and this is-”  
“Magnus. And you’re Jem’s girlfriend.” Max interrupted.

Magnus stole a glance at the younger warlock. The siblings looked alike, except for Alec’s tall stature where Max seemed to have stopped aging at fifteen, barely in and out of puberty. His boyish features did not manage to hide how wise he really was and big gray eyes blinked back at Magnus, who did not realize he had been starring. Something seemed to flicker in Max’ eyes but the Shadowhunter’s attention was diverted to the warlock as a whole when the boy straightened, obviously trying to appear taller. 

Alec had cowered during their exchange, sipping at his refresher with a closed off expression. Even though, Max was small, Magnus mused. Alec and Max shared their disinterest for fashion, both wearing sweaters and jeans. Max kicked his legs under the table, white sneakers flashing. He flicked his index finger, a reddish glow emanating from his hand to refill his cup of coffee, earning a yelp from the barista.

“Have you paid for that Max?” He yelled.  
“In the register!” The younger warlock shot back.  
“Max.” Alec scolded in a tone that left no room for arguing.  
“Come on, Jace doesn’t really mind.” Max replied anyway.  
“Oh is he Will’s nephew?” Tessa caught on.  
“Yeah, he and Alec go way back.” Max nodded. 

Alec choked on his drink and Magnus perked up, sensing something of interest. 

“Jace is like family to me.” The older warlock clarified.  
“Not what you said when you first met me!” Jace barked out a laugh from his trailer.  
“I’m going to tell Izzy you sneaked off with Clary last weekend.” Alec threatened.

Jace paled but there was something more to his reaction than the simple fear of Alec rating him out. The warlock bit his lip, realizing his mistake and Jace shook his head, swallowing as he tried to breathe through his emotion. 

“I’m sorry Jace, I’m doing everything-”  
“I know.” 

Magnus and Tessa exchanged a glance, wondering what this was about. It seemed fairly obvious but the Shadowhunters did not want to jump to conclusions. It made sense though, Jace’s uncle had been the one reaching out to Jem in order to find the missing heir to the faerie kingdom so both men ought to be close to them. 

“Anything came out from your monitoring spell yet?” Tessa asked gently.

Alec shook his head and Jace tensed, his leather jacket straining against his shoulders. 

“It’s just a matter of time.” Max breathed out. 

Tessa nodded and Magnus sipped his drink, looking at Alec from the corner of his eye. He longed for a moment alone with the warlock but it was not the right time and Tessa made it clear when she threw her cup away. Magnus sighed but followed her example, turning to Alec as he did so. He threw the cup in a bin without looking and Alec’s eyes widened slightly. Magnus smirked, proud of his display and Jace snorted behind him. 

“I’ll call you.” The Shadowhunter whispered.

Alec blushed and ducked his head to hide from his brother’s snickers. He nodded still, addressing a smile to Magnus who beamed and turned on his heels with more flair than usual. He wiggled his fingers at Jace and Max, rings glinting in the sun. The men’s eyes lingered on his initials on the signet rings before Tessa grabbed Magnus’ arm and tugged to get him away from the drinks trailer. They had places to be and gossip to hear, since they had a lead on the missing faerie heir.

* * *

The last rays of sun clung to Magnus’ boots, each of his steps sparkling in the sunset. His skin tingled with the receding warmth of the day and the pavement echoed the rhythm of his strides, concealing Tessa’s footsteps. 

“Look what you did! Crinkles everywhere!” Magnus complained as they walked down the streets of Brooklyn.

He smoothed the front of his shirt, straightening the red and gold material. His partner giggled but did not argue with him. Magnus would find something else to complain about soon enough, maybe his smudged eyeliner or the way his hair and the streaks of gold in it did not fall exactly right. She knew he did not really mean it, because Alec had been flustered by his flirting and that was all that mattered to him. 

“Do you think Jace knows the faerie heir?” Tessa asked instead.  
“I guess so, what else would have Alec been talking about?”  
“Another faerie could be missing too.” Tessa pointed out.  
“And Will would not mention it? If this Clary means a lot to his nephew he would want Jem to find her.” Magnus shook his head.  
“I know, I’m just trying to make sure we don’t jump to the wrong conclusions.” 

Tessa mused over what they had learned until they reached their destination. A neon pink lips sign blinked above them and the line was short, only a few faeries waiting in line for the Downworlder hot spot as night settled in around them. 

“I just love that our job includes going out for reckon.” Magnus drawled.  
“Love Bite is the only club that let’s us in when on duty.” Tessa corrected.  
“You’re no fun.”  
“I’m going out with Jem next weekend if you wanna tag along.”  
“Now you’re talking!” 

She elbowed him in the side and he chuckled, going in with the rest of the line. They walked down a flight of stairs and into the basement of the club. Magnus led the way through the room, dancing around some people and skirting the podiums on the other end. Two fang-shaped bars waited a few steps up, surrounded by leather couches the shade of bright red lipstick.

Magnus ignored the seating area and leaned against one counter, grinning at the bartender. It did not smell of alcohol there in spite of the many bottles lining up behind the counter. People sat close to each other, elbows bumping into cocktail glasses yet the mess seemed to disappear as soon as alcohol was spilled and the floor soiled with colorful drinks. Vampires were quick to clean and made cocktails faster than anywhere else in the city. 

The bartender smiled back, fangs popping from her mouth and he admired her unscathed lipstick after such a display. Deep, bold red and sharp cat eyes, the Shadowhunter approved and made it known, fiddling with his winged ear cuff.

“I love your style darling.” 

The woman fiddled with a red pendant on her neck, taken aback by the utter sincerity of the compliment. Magnus glanced at her blue jumpsuit, wondering if she was a manager filling in for the bartender. It was not the person he was going for to get information from but that would do and he ordered alcohol free drinks after a painful jab from Tessa.

“I’m Isabelle,” the vampire said after a while.  
“Magnus and this is Tessa, nice to meet you.”

Isabelle nodded and pushed her long black hair back to get to work as music blared from the speakers around the room. Magnus could feel the bass resonating through his chest, in time with his heartbeat. It was a familiar setting and he looked forward to a night out at Love Bite. He always met interesting people there, lone werewolves and djinns with so many stories to tell he was convinced they had made up at least some of it. He would not have to order a mocktail then, Magnus thought as he watched the bartender. She seemed amused by his choice, moving so fast his eyes could not follow her hands as she made their virgin bloody marys.

“Have you heard about the faerie heir?” He asked conversationally.  
“Who hasn’t? Clary doesn’t usually disappear without a warning, it’s not like her.”  
“I didn’t know anyone had anything against her.” Tessa commented.  
“Nobody does. She’s beloved and her people believe she’ll be a good ruler once she takes over her parents.” 

The vampire handed them their mocktails with a tone of finality, meeting their gazes under long and heavy eyelashes. Brown eyes looked straight at Magnus who stared back, wondering why she looked familiar. The music dropped for a second and the club’s tagline echoed throughout Love Bite.

“Sucks to be you!” 

Magnus chuckled, banging his head as he mouthed the words and the vampire beamed at him, nodding approvingly. Her attention was caught elsewhere as soon as she was done with them though and the Shadowhunter watched her disappear in the crowd. He caught a glimpse of her on the other side of the room, walking up the catwalk. Tessa sighed next to him, fiddling with her headband.

“She’s so pretty. I’m sure she doesn’t get her hair in her face when she kicks someone’s ass.”  
“Well, you don’t either with that beautiful, handmade headband and you’re pretty too.” 

Tessa giggled and elbowed him in the ribs. Magnus managed not to spill his drink as he clinked his glass against hers, cheering to an impromptu night out.

* * *

Magnus rolled over, phone in hand and sappy grin in place as he pressed the device to his ear. Alec picked up after the second ring, something unusual but pleasant nonetheless. Magnus had a rule, he never picked up before the third, just to make people squirm and wonder if he was going to answer at all. 

“Alexander.” The Shadowhunter greeted.

He ran his free hand along the lime green comforter he had thrown over his bed that morning. His head sunk into the pillow, a silk scarf spread over it to keep his quiff in place even as he slept. It was too early to go to bed however, hence the phone call as he waited to go on patrol. 

“Magnus, hi.” Alec seemed to look for his words before settling on something simple.  
“Hey.” Magnus breathed out, unable to contain his smile.  
“How are you?” The warlock asked when silence stretched between them.  
“I’m doing great, especially now that I have you on the phone. You?”  
“Tired but it’s okay, I’ve got the day off tomorrow.”  
“What do you mean darling? Is the monitoring spell taxing?”  
“Oh no nothing like that. It’s my brother, he dragged me to the movies.” Alec corrected in a rush, obviously flushed by the Shadowhunter’s concern.  
“Going to the movies is generally considered date material, somewhere to have a good time.” Magnus pointed out with a laugh.  
“Not when your brother is almost three hundred years old and behaving like a teenager still.”  
“By the Angel.”  
“Sorry, too much information? I guess my age can be a sore topic.” 

Magnus sat up, alarmed by Alec’s overlapping words as the warlock panicked. 

“No Alexander I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter. I just didn’t realize until now… You must have so many stories to tell.”  
“I’m not a good story teller.” Alec laughed nervously.  
“Maybe that’s why your brother took you to the movies.” Magnus teased.  
“Nah, he just needed someone to look older than him in order to get a discount.” 

Magnus giggled and the sound seemed to take the warlock aback. Alec stopped breathing for a second and the Shadowhunter wondered if he was surprised he could make Magnus laugh. 

“About that date,” Magnus purred into the receiver. “lunch tomorrow? Taki’s Diner?”  
“Sounds fun.” 

Alec seemed unsure on the phone and Magnus wanted to promise him it would indeed be fun. He did not though as the alarm went off, blue for Brooklyn and he had to hang up with the promise to see the warlock the next day. It had been too long since their chance meeting at Java Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I love playing around with characters and places to create a different universe. What do you think of the changes so far?


	5. Living without love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Tessa met Alec's little brother Max and Jace, a faerie barista who seems rather close to the Lightwoods and Clary, the missing faerie heir. Most Downworlders know about her disappearance by now but Magnus is still looking for clues as to what really happened. One thing he knows for sure though, is that he's going on a date with Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, how are you all doing? Thank you so much for keeping up with the story ♥

Magnus rocked up at Taki’s Diner with barely a minute to spare. A woman bumped into him as he slipped into the café, the storefront going unnoticed by most mundanes. Magnus cringed, running a hand along the front of his button up shirt to get rid of any unwanted creases. White polka dots stared back at him and he congratulated himself on toning his outfit down when he caught sight of Alec hanging around the entrance of the restaurant. 

The warlock had a leather jacket on and a dark shirt, hints of blue peaking through the gray fabric that clung to his chest. Alec did not like to stand out, that much was obvious and Magnus approached him slowly, making the smallest of noises to warn the warlock of his presence. Alec turned around, looking at him with a lopsided smile that confirmed he had made the right call with muted tones. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted. “looking good as usual.”  
“Magnus, I didn’t...” Alec stopped himself, realizing it might come out wrong if he said he did not pick anything unusual for his outfit.  
“Exactly, it’s effortless which makes you twice as attractive.” 

The Shadowhunter winked and a blush spread on Alec’s cheeks, who ducked his head and gestured towards a table. The restaurant was warm and welcoming, wood furniture covered with tableware in green undertones to match the flowers and leafy pots sitting around the room. Alec ran a hand through his hair and Magnus hoped he would be able to do the same soon as he slid into a booth and sat down in front of the warlock.

“So, everything went well yesterday?” Alec asked as he looked over the menu.

Magnus blinked, surprised by the question. He had not expected the other man to start the conversation and even less mention patrols but the Shadowhunter decided to roll with it. Downworlders sometimes turned skittish when it came to hunting, probably because they could be hunted too, if they committed a crime. 

“Yeah, there was a nest of Dragonidae on Williamsburg Bridge. I got a free ride, that was fun!”  
“What do you mean a free ride?”  
“Well, one of them grabbed me and flew off. I think I was supposed to fall in the water but I climbed up its legs and jumped on its back, it’s quite rebellious but I managed to direct it towards the bridge and Tessa shot it once I was close enough to get down safely.” 

Magnus waved his hand as though it was nothing, finding his winged ear cuff to fiddle with it. He itched to fan himself but Taki’s had strict policy about weapons. Patrons could come in with them but drawing a weapon was frowned upon and the staff would ask the client to leave. While most people did not realize his war fan could do actual damage, the runes engraved on the guard were enough to clue anyone in about the purpose of the fan. 

“You’re making things up.” Alec said, stifling a laugh.  
“Well, Tessa shot it but it was already dead.” Magnus amended. 

The warlock shook his head, chuckling and pointed at something on the menu. Magnus leaned over, standing from his vinyl covered bench to have a look and smiled at the sight of various cocktails. 

“Are you getting anything?” Alec asked.  
“I’ll have a martini.” 

Magnus stayed put, enjoying being this close to Alec as the warlock mulled over his choice. Their hair brushed as he tilted his head in thought and Magnus breathed in the scent of peppermint. 

“A light ale.” Alec decided as a waitress came to take their orders.  
“Why are you looking at cocktails if you want beer?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

He sat back, settling onto the comfortable green vinyl of the bench and stared at the warlock who looked back through narrowed eyes. 

“You seemed like the type to order cocktails.”

Magnus clicked his tongue, leaning back and reaching up to undo a button of his shirt, deliberately slowly. Alec’s eyes dropped to his chest and stayed there even as Magnus crossed his arms.

“Have you recovered from the movie you saw yesterday?”  
“Movie?” Alec blinked, coming back to his senses. “It was a movie _marathon_. Max had me watch the entire Star Wars saga in special order, dunno what’s wrong with the other one? I fell asleep more times than I can count but he woke me up every single time.” His New York accent took over for a brief moment and Magnus cooed.  
“You poor thing.”  
“Max is a graphic novel artist, he tries to stay up to date with what’s being done to make sure his ideas are as original as it can get. The truth is that he loves his classics though.”  
“Wait, is your brother the author of Agents of the Night?!”

Alec nodded and Magnus wondered if it was a sore topic. He tried to think of something to say but the waitress came back with their drinks. 

“Are you ready to order?”  
“I’ll have a burger.” 

The warlock looked expectantly at Magnus when the waitress turned to him next. 

“Chicken parmigiana.” The Shadowhunter said decisively. 

Alec grinned and Magnus almost asked if he had expected him to starve himself but decided against it. Conversation was already shaky at best and it seemed wiser to stick to safe topics.

“So what do you do for a living?” Magnus asked and Alec seemed taken aback.  
“I’m a life insurance broker.” He said after a while.  
“This is priceless.” Magnus giggled.  
“Don’t tell me. New clients always start the conversation with how my granddad used to work with their grandparents and I’m like yes, I remember.” Alec groaned.  
“So if I were to meet up with you after work would you be wearing a suit and tie?” Magnus teased and just on cue, Alec blushed.  
“Depends, sometimes I work from home so...” 

He gestured at himself and Magnus smirked, not losing an opportunity to check him out. Alec seemed eager to do the same and he frowned as tried to catch sight of his runes. 

“You have a rune on your chest, I couldn’t work out which one it is.” He said after a while.  
“I have quite a few but I’ll take any excuse to get naked with you darling.”  
“No that’s not what I meant, even though I wouldn’t… you look great by the way.” Alec spluttered, turning redder by the second.  
“Thanks.” Magnus smirked.  
“You enjoy it don’t you? Making me blush.”  
“Maybe.” 

The Shadowhunter could not stop smiling as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. He let Alec recover from his embarrassment as they got started, thinking of their first encounter.

“I think you meant the speak-in-tongues rune.”  
“That’s why your English sounds so monotonous!” Alec pointed his fork at him.  
“Should I be offended?”  
“Yes you should, why do you have to wear that rune? I’m sure they teach you English as well as Greek and Latin.” Alec raised his voice.  
“Accents and unusual expressions are a distraction.” Magnus sneered.

Alec shook his head and took a large bite of his burger. The green vinyl on his bench looked good, contrasting with his pale skin and bringing out the blue undertones of his shirt. Magnus enjoyed the sight. 

“Where are you from?”  
“Indonesia. I grew up in Idris though.”  
“How come you’re in New York then?”  
“I’m doing my placement. We’re halfway through it, Cat, Ragnor, Raphael and me I mean. We’ve been friends since we entered the Academy, we speak Spanish between us to annoy more conservative Shadowhunters.”  
“I’m assuming you don’t use the speak-in-tongue runes to do so, since native English speakers wouldn’t have a use for the rune?”  
“Yes,” Magnus replied gleefully. “Cat is originally from Spain and Raphael is from Mexico. Ragnor was born in Oslo but he’s Raphael’s parabatai so it was easy to pick up the language.”  
“What about your partner, Tessa?”  
“She was one year ahead of us at the Academy so we were never that close with her, even though she’s great. Which reminds me, your brother sounds British and sometimes you do too.”  
“We’re from London.” Alec admitted and Magnus tilted his head in interest.  
“You’d get along well with Ragnor, sometimes it feels like he’s British.” 

The warlock smiled and sipped his beer, leaning back against the booth. 

“I’d like to know how you sound without that speak-in-tongue rune.”  
“Wanna get distracted Alexander?” Magnus smirked.  
“How else am I going to take your clothes off?”  
“Well, we could start with a second date.” Magnus replied after a while, pleasantly surprised.  
“You’re still trying to see me in a suit.”

Magnus grinned, enchanted. The date went beautifully after the awkwardness of the beginning and he enjoyed talking to Alec. It was hard to by-pass the effect of the speak-in-tongue rune and Magnus had to choose his words carefully.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wash my eyes all the same.” 

Alec’s eyes lit up even as he blushed fiercely, suddenly realizing where the conversation had been heading since he had started flirting back. 

“Still up for the challenge Alexander? Indonesian aren’t coy. They’re shy-shy kitten. And when we don’t feel well we say we’re not of delicious body today, which I particularly relate to, as you can see.”

Magnus preened as the warlock giggled and sipped his martini to let Alec recover. The waitress came back to take their empty plates away and Alec exchanged a look with Magnus as they considered going somewhere else for dessert. The Shadowhunter was tempted to use any excuse to spend more time with him and from the looks of it, the warlock was too. 

There was a spark and a burning paper materialized in front of Alec, who flinched and batted the fire message away from him. It fell in front of the warlock and he picked it up gingerly, frowning as he read the message. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go soon.” He mumbled reluctantly.

Magnus was not sure as of what to say, since Alec seemed annoyed that he had to leave but the message was obviously important. He was curious about the warlock’s clumsiness with fire messages though and considered mentioning it, unsure of how to proceed. He did not want to offend Alec.

“I had fun darling and I’m glad you didn’t burn yourself this time.” 

Alec met his eyes briefly and chuckled, to Magnus’ relief.

“I have a water affinity, it gets tricky with fire messages. Keep that pun to yourself Magnus.”  
“It was a good one!” 

The Shadowhunter pouted and Alec shook his head playfully, pocketing the paper. They stood up, heading towards the counter and Magnus slipped in front of Alec to pay, ignoring the warlock’s huff.

“I invited you.” He called over his shoulder, winking.

Alec was standing close to him when Magnus turned around and they stared in each other’s eyes for a brief moment. Alec’s blue eyes simmered slightly and Magnus wondered if they were glamoured, thinking of the other man’s brother whose eyes had already picked the Shadowhunter’s curiosity. He decided against asking though, as it was rude to question warlocks about their marks and simply stared until the warlock stepped back, clearing his throat. 

“Thank you. I had a good time too.”  
“You’re very welcome, Alexander.” 

Magnus took a step forward then, brushing his lips against the warlock’s cheek. Alec froze, blush spreading all the way to his ears and Magnus’ lips tingled as he moved past him to leave the restaurant. Alec followed after a few seconds and Magnus could not help glancing behind him to watch as the warlock stroked the air like water. It created a simmering ripple, opening a portal he walked through, glancing back too before he disappeared. Magnus blinked, strangely aroused. Alec’s blue eyes had been glowing with barely repressed power.

* * *

Magnus had barely stepped foot in the Institute when the elevator lit up, going down. He walked up the rows of pews with intent when the doors opened and Camille jumped out of the elevator. 

“Just the person I was looking for!” 

He stopped in his tracks, looking at her warily. The cold glow of witchlight pushed shadows away from them and into the dark corners of the nave as Magnus walked up the rows of pews. Camille radiated confidence and he had always been attracted to her cold demeanor, hoping maybe to soften the girl who turned into a sly young woman. She would lay in the sun to get a warm blush on her cheeks but kill in cold blood when it turned dark. 

Camille stood on the dais like she had a week or so ago. Black stilettos flashed red as she walked down the steps, pencil skirt hugging her hips. A soft yellow and black tartan pattern brought out her porcelain skin and she had tucked a white silk blouse inside the waistband of her skirt. Her wavy hair bounced behind her until she stopped in front of Magnus and ran a coral painted nail along the neckline of his shirt. It was unbuttoned still and she brushed his skin, coral lipstick struggling to soften her feral grin. 

“Would you like to go on patrol in the Bronx tonight? Just you and me...”  
“I’m assigned to Brooklyn.” Magnus replied.  
“I’m sure Malcolm wouldn’t mind.” Camille said dismissively.  
“I can’t leave Tessa alone.”  
“Oh come on Magnus, if your friends asked you would agree!”  
“Exactly, my friends.” Magnus sneered, holding onto them to oppose her.  
“We’re fiancés.” She pointed out.

The Bane family ring stood out on her hand, too heavy for her dainty wrist and slender fingers. Rust threatened the signet ring already and Magnus glanced at the matching Belcourt ring on his own hand. He took care of all his rings. The only thing Camille cared about was the emplacement of her runes. She refused to wear them on her chest and shoulders. 

“If that’s how you behave now I can’t imagine what it will be like if we get married.”  
“When we get married. I was thinking we could find that warlock, send the demon back and get this mess over with. Once we’re married I can go back to the London Institute.” Camille corrected.  
“You can go back now, we don’t know how long it will take.” Magnus snapped.  
“I came all the way to America to marry you!”  
“Well go and tell that to my father!”

Camille startled and Magnus regretted it at once. Asmodeus wanted the wedding to happen. If Camille took the matter to him, his father would try to sway Malcolm’s decision. 

“You know what? I think I will.” 

The threat hung in the air between them. Magnus frowned, aware of the choice laid in front of him. He could side-step her and hope Malcolm would not change his mind about the postponed wedding. Or, he could try to appease Camille’s wrath by going on patrol with her. It would not be so bad but he had never patrolled the Bronx and doing so could be risky. Who was Camille even patrolling with, usually? Her partner in London had gone back to England when Magnus ran away from the wedding. 

“Send him my respects.” Magnus drawled and moved past Camille.

* * *

Magnus stepped out of the elevator with a sour expression but his face lit up at the sight of Malcolm’s office. The door was open, as usual and Guadalupe stood by the side of the Head of Institute’s desk, pouring over a stack of papers. Malcolm noticed him first and smiled warmly, softening his angular face. Guadalupe followed suit as her expression broke into a wide grin and she tamed her curly hair down against her temples. 

“Magnus, what have you been up to?”  
“Just getting lunch outside.” He replied, coming in.  
“Where did you go?” Guadalupe asked.  
“Taki’s Diner, it’s a must see. Raphael will probably take you there soon.” 

His annoyance dissipated as he chatted with the Heads about his favorite cafés and restaurant. Guadalupe ran a hand along the hem of her long, bright-yellow dress. A white pattern spread out the whole length of the fabric, comforting in its familiarity. 

“I don’t like Java Jace, I think the guy there charges me more because he doesn’t like me.” Magnus pouted.  
“If you’re rude to him he has every right to do so.” Guadalupe scolded.  
“Me? I’m never rude to anyone!” 

Malcolm chuckled and gestured at his teapot, silently offering him a cup. He held the sleeve of his lilac cardigan between two fingers to avoid any unfortunate accident. His dark blue, almost purple eyes twinkled as he waited for Magnus’ reply. 

“Is it Cat’s?” Magnus inquired.

The Head of the New York Institute nodded and Magnus reached for a cup of tea, deciding to sit in a comfy armchair as he sipped the lukewarm verbena, peppermint and lemon myrtle infusion. It reminded him of Alec and the Shadowhunter smiled to himself, snuggling deeper into the chair.

“Who is Camille patrolling with?” He asked after a while.  
“Either me or Malcolm.” Guadalupe said in a flat tone.

It did not fool Magnus, who stared at his surrogate mother without saying a word. She waved him off and sat on the edge of Malcolm’s desk, flicking through some papers.

“Would you like to patrol with her?” Malcolm offered.  
“No, actually I wanted ask you if I could stay with Tessa.” 

The Head of the Zacatecas Institute glanced up, reading his face like an open book and shook her head disapprovingly. Magnus knew without a doubt the woman had caught up with his train of thoughts and smiled slightly. Guadalupe had always been fiercely protective of Raphael and his brothers. Ragnor and Magnus had just been two more boys to look out for. 

“If you’re sure.” Malcolm dismissed.

Magnus nodded, relieved. The Head of the New York Institute would not go against his wishes, no matter his relationship with Magnus’ father. Guadalupe seemed to sense his unease though and set her papers back down to stare at him. 

“How are you feeling about the postponed wedding?”  
“I don’t mind.” He admitted truthfully.  
“I thought you and Camille were close.” Malcolm frowned.  
“We were, a long time ago. It’s easier to make friends when you're a toddler.” 

Magnus smiled sadly and Malcolm matched his expression. He crossed his legs, light gray chinos barely hugging his calves and thighs and Magnus giggled as he recognized his purple moccasins. Malcolm paid attention to his outfit, not matter how laid-back he appeared at first glance. It was refreshing. 

“Your dad arranged the marriage didn’t he?”  
“Asmodeus thinks he knows what’s best for his son.” Guadalupe replied when Magnus simply nodded.  
“He thinks he knows what’s best for everyone.” Malcolm pointed out half-heatedly.  
“Living without love is not a life.”  
“Well, Magnus what do you think of dear unmarried old me? Do I look dead to you?” 

Magnus blinked and looked at Malcolm for far longer than he realized. He had known, unconsciously, that the Head of the New York Institute was not married or at least, not anymore. He did not have a parabatai, no matter how many books on the subject you could find in his office. Now that he looked at him though, Magnus wondered if his quirks had always been there to begin with or were born from his loneliness. 

“I think you’re very stylish Malcolm.” Magnus replied cheekily.

Guadalupe shook her head fondly and Malcolm chuckled, shooing him away. Magnus forgot his empty mug in the office, mulling over the conversation. He could not say he did not believe in love, because some people were very dear to him. The pain had always been worth it, even when Ragnor sprained his wrist, Catarina broke her arm and Raphael was unconscious for a few days because of some demon’s venom. 

Why would he deprive himself of love when he had friends and family already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what Magnus' pun was? Well I don't know either because I looked up quite a few but it just didn't fit in the dialogue :(


	6. Somewhat of a romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' date went well, even though it was cut short and an unfortunate run in with Camille strengthened Magnus' resolution to put himself first for once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I was aiming for 18 chapters but might end up writing more and adding a few scenes? It happened. I'm up to chapter 17 so far, so we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys are enjoying the story anyway!

Magnus jogged up the stairs of Alec’s flat in Brooklyn Heights and knocked on the door, flicking his fan open to try and look aloof when the warlock appeared in the doorway. Alec’s hair was messy as usual, blue eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight of Magnus dark, sparkling button up shirt. The warlock had snuggled into a comfy looking hoodie with holes on the hem, near his wrists and he had slipped his thumbs in it to tug the sleeves down.

“Hello Alexander dear.” Magnus purred and Alec ducked his head. 

The Shadowhunter laughed to himself, hiding behind his fan and halfheartedly regretting his choice to button his shirt up to the top. It looked better that way though and the discreet pattern of silver circles and spirals caught the light as Alec let him in. 

“My brother is here, we’re trying to strengthen the monitoring spell.” 

Magnus hid a frown with a flick of his fan, disappointed and joined the warlock siblings in the living room. Max pointed his finger at the map laid out on the coffee table, a red glow heating up the glass underneath as he added some of his magic to specific areas of New York. His loose sweater and baggy jeans did little to hide his small frame and red converse pocked out from the hem of his pants. It stood out against the dark wooden floors of Alec’s flat. 

“Hi Magnus, I won’t be long.” He said.

Alec bent over the map, frowning at river banks as though they personally offended him. Maybe they did, as water weakened magic and rendered tracking useless. Max sighed and stepped back from the coffee table, turning to Magnus who stared. 

He could not help it, the younger warlock eyes’ burnt wildly. Bright red flames crackled within the shadowy depths of his pupils and flecks of yellow-white excitement flashed as Magnus finally managed to look away, fanning himself in the process. Max’s eyes were literally on fire and as impressive as the mark looked, it was a disturbing thought. 

“I’m off,” Max grinned. “you guys should order from the Jade Wolf, I know I will!”

He walked towards the nearest wall and poked it with his pointer finger before walking through it. The scent of burnt matches drifted from the other side of the room, left over magic powerful enough to make the Shadowhunter shiver. Alec groaned and Magnus looked just in time to see him raise his arms, left hand extended in front of him as he drew the other arm back and released a blast of blue magic. The wall snapped back into existence and Magnus caught a more subtle, acidic scent before Alec made a move to open the window in order to chase the smell away. 

“I don’t mind.” Magnus said quickly but Alec shook his head.  
“I do. You would think living next door isn’t that far but he won’t even use a portal because it’s too taxing. Instead, he banishes the wall and leaves the scent on purpose.” Alec grumbled.

Magnus giggled, biting down on the edge of his fan and glanced at the warlock, wondering if he glamoured his eyes too. It made sense when he and Max were out in public but Magnus could not fathom why Alec would hide his warlock mark in the privacy of his apartment. It did not sit well with the Shadowhunter but he kept his thoughts to himself, guessing it was a sensitive topic. He sat down on the green leather couch close to the coffee table instead, flicking his fan shut as he looked over the map.

“So, how does it work?” He asked.  
“If Clary appears somewhere it will light up on the map and my magic will act out to let me know in case I’m not already looking at it. It should warn Max as well.” 

Alec settled next to him and Magnus played with his rings, struggling to come up with a witty remark. He had painted his nails black to match his outfit and hoped to have some alone, uninterrupted time with the warlock but things did not go his way. How was he supposed to set the mood for a sort of date now? He flicked his fan open again, flipping it nervously and Alec stared at him with a confused frown.

“You look adorable,” Magnus commented. “but what’s wrong?”  
“Why do you always hide behind that fan?”  
“Habit.” 

Magnus shrugged but put it away, tugging the weapon in the waistband of his pants. Royal blue fabric hugged his legs, tight enough to show the results of his constant training yet breathy to flow along his every move. 

“It’s an old weapon,” Alec said. “uncommon.”  
“Most people don’t realize it can cause actual damage.”  
“It’s a good trick.” 

They shrugged at the same time and a laugh escaped Magnus as he realized Alec had not meant to be so blunt when he mentioned the war fan. The warlock tugged at the hem of his hoodie, looking down at his lap. 

“I would ask you what kind of weapon you favor but...”  
“I have a bow. We used to do archery back in...”  
“Seventeen hundreds?” Magnus guessed.  
“Yeah. I still have the one I carved myself.” 

Alec gestured at another room, hand safely tucked away in his sleeve and Magnus smiled, imagining a much younger warlock carving his own weapon. 

“What wood did you use?”  
“English yew.” Alec replied and Magnus nodded.  
“This is engraved adama.”

He picked the fan up again, lying it flat in his hands to show the guard to Alec. The other man leaned in, squinting to read the runes. The scent of peppermint invaded Magnus’ mind and he struggled to pay attention, breathing in deeply. 

Alec did not notice his flustered state but had picked up on Magnus’ slightly accentuated accent instead and assumed the Shadowhunter had not drawn the speak-in-tongues rune that day. Alec did not mention it but appreciated it nonetheless and smiled as he straightened. 

“Audentes fortuna iuvat.” The Warlock read aloud.  
“Fortune favors the bold.” 

Magnus translated reflexively and they stared at each other again. He made to put his fan away after a while but Alec laid a hand over his, jaw set in a firm expression as his lips formed a tight line. 

“Please let me add a protection spell to it, just in case. Roisin is powerful and we don’t know who hired her or for what. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I can defend myself.” Magnus replied but there was no heat in his words.  
“You can’t fight warlock magic the way you fight demons.” 

Alec’s hand glowed blue as his magic engulfed the fan. Magnus felt it, cool and refreshing against his skin. It tickled as the spell dissipated, leaving the fan untouched yet slightly heavier. 

“It should repel spells thrown your way. Don’t rely entirely on it but… think of it as a last resort.” 

The warlock nodded intently and Magnus grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze as he thanked Alec. His pale skin made for a nice contrast against Magnus’ golden complexion. 

“Should we get started on this movie marathon? I promise it can be fun!” 

The Shadowhunter grinned and Alec chuckled, letting him set everything up for his demonstration and busied himself with a hand hovering over the coffee table. Magnus frowned as he summoned food from the Jade Wolf. 

“Are you supposed to order that way?” He could not resist asking.  
“Yeah, Jem and I have an agreement. I can summon anything and leave money in the register.”

Magnus shrugged, accepting the explanation. They ate in front of the first movie of a series, and Alec yawned more times than the Shadowhunter could count. The warlock found the energy to tease him still as the movie went on and they snuggled together on the couch. 

“Am I allowed to fall asleep?”  
“Only if you lean against my shoulder.” Magnus shot back, winking. 

And Alec did, except he never closed his eyes because he did not want to miss any second of it.

* * *

Magnus’ friends decided to hole up in his room on a rainy day that week. Ragnor stretched on a reclining chair with a book in his hands and Raphael picked at a stray thread on the bean bag he was sitting on, sipping from his energy drink every now and then. Catarina sat at the vanity table, painting her nails a bright shade of blue and Magnus fell down a bean bag next to her, sighing loudly. 

«¿What are you doing here?»  
«Checking on you. ¿How did your date go?» Cat replied in Spanish.

Magnus smiled and that was enough of an answer for her. She blew on her hands, hoping her nail polish would dry faster this way. Ragnor grunted and dropped his book, rolling over to face them as Raphael let go of the frayed corner of his bean bag to scowl at Magnus.

«¿Did you two kiss?» Ragnor inquired.  
«Not yet.»  
«Good. Don’t kiss him.» Raphael butted in.

The parabatai nodded at each other and Magnus frowned. He wanted to kiss Alec and very much so. Who were they to deny him? Catarina shook her head on the side, indicated she disagreed with one of them. Magnus decided she was on his side and stuck his tongue out at his friends. 

«¡I don’t want to see that thing!» Ragnor snarled. 

A rolled up sock hit Magnus straight in the face and he gaped at Raphael. The other man looked far too proud of himself and Magnus pounced on him. They rolled on the tiger stripped carpet, struggling to come on top and pin the other down. Ragnor cheered loudly for his parabatai and Catarina kicked them away from her. Raphael threw Magnus off him but got caught in a pile of clothes as they barely held onto their hangers and fell on him when he tried to get up. 

«¡Serves you right!»

Magnus giggled, rolling on his back and holding his sides as long gales of laughter escaped him. Catarina joined him and soon enough even Ragnor was chuckling as Raphael struggled to come up from the mountain of simmering fabric. He emerged after a while, scowl in place as he batted a see-through shirt away from him and crawled out from Magnus’ make-do dressing room. His curly hair was all over the place and his usually neat suit crumpled all over. 

«Sorry, that was a nice suit.» Magnus relented.

Raphael shrugged his jacket off and sat cross-legged, pouting silently. Catarina shook her head and slid off the chair to join them on the floor, long white dress with a floral pattern spreading around her. Her loop earrings glinted in the light as she pushed her snow-white hair back carefully as to not smudge her nail polish. Ragnor joined them too, pushing Magnus with his foot until they formed a loose circle. His platinum hair had lost its green undertones and he produced a deck of cards with a smirk, offering to play a game. 

“Let’s play the Old Maid!” Catarina decided before anyone else could suggest something else.

They complied, switching from Spanish to English as Ragnor shuffled the cards before dealing them all. Magnus frowned as he spotted the old maid in his hand. He did not rearrange anything, simply discarding a pair before turning to Ragnor and holding out his cards. The other man had never been lucky and Magnus was sure he would pick the old maid. 

Ragnor did not disappoint and visibly deflated as Magnus giggled happily. He watched his friend run a hand through his platinum blond hair, jaw set in hope of tricking Raphael into picking the Old Maid too. It was not that easy when you shared your soul with someone else. Raphael would feel something was off as soon as his fingers brushed the card and change his mind. Magnus chuckled and reached for his phone to text Alec.

> To Alexander: _Playing the Old Maid, I got rid of the lady ;)_  
>  From Alexander: _I knew Shadowhunter were old fashioned but I expected better from you._  
>  To Alexander: _You hurt my feelings! Have you seen me?_  
>  To Alexander: _Do I look old fashioned to you?_

“Magnus,” Catarina called out. “your turn.”

He looked up from his screen, smile still playing on his lips and obediently picked a card poking out slightly from Cat’s hand, grunting when it turned out to be the old maid. Hopefully Ragnor had not become lucky while Magnus was busy texting Alec. The Shadowhunter discarded a pair and held out his cards for his friends to pick one, whooping as the old maid changed hands again.

> From Alexander: _Maybe you’re a traditional guy under all this glitter._  
>  To Alexander: _I admit to being somewhat of a romantic._

“Stop texting.” Ragnor grumbled.

Magnus barely looked away from his phone to pick one of Catarina’s offered cards, immediately discarding it as it formed a pair with one of his. Ragnor nodded as Magnus got back to the game until another text came in.

> From Alexander: _Has the old maid made her way back to you yet?_  
>  To Alexander: _She has but I passed her on to Ragnor ;)_  
>  From Alexander: _What kind of romantic are you, rejecting a lady?_  
>  To Alexander: _Don’t worry darling, I won’t reject you._

“Magnus.” Cat called in a sing-song voice.

He picked a card again, the one that poked out enough to be within his reach even as he barely looked at Catarina. Magnus sighed dejectedly at the sight of the old maid. Turning to Ragnor and hoping his friend would allow him to get rid of the card, Magnus frowned when the other man suddenly became lucky and avoided the old maid. Alec had not replied yet and he typed another message quickly as Raphael and Cat took their turns.

> To Alexander: _Help, I’m stuck with the old maid!_  
>  From Alexander: _I appreciate you turning to me for advice but I can’t do much right now, sorry._  
>  From Alexander: _I hear she’s a cat lady, you should get along just fine._

Magnus giggled and chose one of Catarina’s cards, discarding another pair and grinning widely when Ragnor lucked out again and picked the old maid from his hand. He guessed from Raphael’s scowl that the card had made its way to him and looked down at the screen while Cat made her choice.

> To Alexander: _Just you wait, I can take you anytime and we’ll see how you get along with the old maid when you lose._  
>  From Alexander: _Please, I learned to play that game when it was first created._

Catarina nudged him and Magnus came back to the game, glancing around and noticing the cards she held out for him. He smiled, reaching for one and she grinned right back.

“Stop cheating Cat!” Ragnor growled.  
“Let her, he should be paying attention.” Raphael shot back.

That made Magnus pause and he frowned at his friend. She appeared innocent at first glance but he knew Catarina and it was not her default expression when she had nothing to hide. 

“Cat!” He exclaimed, betrayed.  
“You always cheat!” Ragnor complained.

Magnus did the only reasonable thing in this situation: he jumped on her, quickly followed by Ragnor. They tickled Catarina until she begged for mercy, tears rolling down her face and cheeks heating up. Magnus flopped down on his friends, exhausted and Raphael took a sip of his energy drink before joining the pile of hair and limbs in the middle of Magnus’ bedroom.

> From Alexander: _Who won?_  
>  To Alexander: _We never finished the game :’)_

* * *

Magnus followed Tessa across the hall of the Hotel Dumort. It was well lit, even in the evening and a heavy chandelier illuminated the whole entrance. The Shadowhunter entertained the vague thought of parties Jem could throw in there, with some kind of ballroom and sighed. Jem was more of a small committee kind of man. It suited someone like Tessa, who was reckless in her own way but liked to keep to her circle of friends. 

Magnus smiled at the sight of her, happy with how the outfit turned out. He had helped her choose the dark red dress that flowed along her legs and the soft yellow poncho she had thrown over her shoulders before they left. Her thick wavy hair stood out with these colors and muted makeup made her eyes and lips appear bigger.

He was quite proud of himself and preened when Jem stared at the young woman for a while before greeting her. The warlock leaned on his dragon-headed cane to place a soft kiss on her cheek, glamouring his silver skin, hair and eyes away to appear inconspicuous on their date. Magnus grinned at them, waving the couple away as they walked out, Jem’s top hat disappearing into the street. 

Magnus was supposed to meet Emma in the lounge of the hotel. The girl was indeed curled up on an armchair, holding a book close to her chest. He recognized Agents of the Night from the pictures alone as he perched himself on the arm of her chair. The furniture was modern, like the rest of the hotel and muted colors greeted his eyes everywhere he looked. 

“Hey Magnus.” Emma greeted softly, eyes glued to the page.  
“Biscuit. Have you settled in alright?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been helping at the front desk.”

The Shadowhunter fiddled with his winged ear cuff, waiting for her to finish the page and plucked the book out of her hands. Emma yelped, reaching to take it back and Magnus jumped off the armchair, taunting the mundane with a smirk.

“Come and get it!” 

The girl pounced on him but he ducked easily and skirted a couch to put some distance between them, giggling blissfully. An odd smell lingered in the room, bittersweet in spite of the hint of something floral at first and Magnus wondered if Emma had taken to smoking since moving in with the High Warlock of Manhattan. She did not seem like the type and Jem disapproved of her drinking alcohol but the drug was there… Magnus shook his head and pushed the thought away. Jem had taken a liking to the mundane, she would not get her hands on his opium filled cigarettes.

“Magnus! Give it back!” Emma whined.  
“I don’t know biscuit, I came here to spend time with you, not watch you read a comic book.”  
“I’m sorry okay? I promise I’ll put it away.”

They stared defiantly at each other. Emma’s hair appeared brighter than the last time Magnus saw her and none of her clothes had holes in it. He smiled approvingly, handing the book to her and the teenage girl yanked it out of his hands. Magnus chuckled and jumped above the back of the couch to settle onto it, extending his legs to put his feet on the coffee table.

“Have you thought of going back to school?” He asked as she sat down next to him.  
“Jem offered to enroll me in the closest one and pay for my education.”  
“That’s very kind of him.”  
“I don’t know how I could ever repay him.” Emma admitted softly.  
“You could start by accepting his offer. Maybe work at the hotel once you’ve graduated?”  
“Yeah. I think I would like that.” 

Magnus smiled, noticing a matching expression on Emma’s face. 

“This world isn’t so different from Agents of the Night.” She said after a while.  
“The author is a warlock.” Magnus explained.  
“I really like how inclusive he’s then. The whole story is about supernatural creatures being better equipped to fight off evil you know? Nothing about superiority, no reason to fear them. Humans do worse things without magic.” 

Her voice broke and Magnus wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort the girl. Tessa had told him Emma had been through rough times as she got ready for her date. He had tagged along to check on the girl and did not regret it. 

“Why did you run away from your own wedding?”

Magnus tensed. It was only a whisper and he was confident he could pretend he did not hear her, Emma would not call him out on it. But the question did not sound like a trap, not even curiosity in itself. The girl seemed concerned and when he looked down on her, Emma offered him a tiny smile of encouragement.

“I’m… My father arranged the marriage. Shadowhunters weddings are a bit different, you draw a strong, union rune on your significant other and I wasn’t sure I really wanted to do that? You can’t really break that sort of bond. My fiancée… I used to really like her. I think I was in love with her as a child, which is why my father chose her as well I guess. He wasn’t around as I grew up and he doesn’t know any better. She’s changed, or maybe I opened my eyes and saw Camille for who she really is. She’s manipulative and I think she might turn out abusive if I were to marry her.” 

He stopped abruptly, starring at the Belcourt signet ring on his finger. It could have been his family ring for all it meant to him. Realizing all of this was true had him think of how his friends had tried to warn him long before he came to his senses and Magnus sighed deeply. 

“You shouldn’t marry someone you don’t love and even less who would hurt you.” Emma said simply.  
“You’re right biscuit.”  
“Wanna learn how to skateboard?” She offered after a while.  
“Can’t be difficult, I’m a Shadowhunter.” Magnus smirked.

A familiar face awaited them when they walked out of the Hotel Dumort. He stood in the light of a streetlamp, hands tucked into pockets on his chest rather than his sides. The street was busy, cars honking as drivers flashed passed them. Magnus had intended to lead them somewhere quiet, maybe find a side street with a dead end to practice in peace. 

Emma held her skateboard under her arm, a slight bounce in her steps as she came up to the man. He had blond hair and pointed ears, with eyes like amber stones. It was not a stranger and Magnus frowned at Jace because the faerie did not look happy in the slightest at the sight of him and the Shadowhunter did not feel like being the bigger person there. 

“Jacob? What are you doing here?”  
“It’s Jace,” The faerie corrected with a sneer. “I’m looking for my uncle.”  
“Haven’t seen him.” Emma offered helpfully.  
“He said he was off to meet with the High Warlock of Manhattan.” Jace mumbled.  
“Jem is on a date with Tessa.” Magnus said as they all came to the same conclusion.

Emma’s eyes widened and she giggled while Magnus whistled, impressed with his partner. Jace shook his head and turned on his heels, leaving without another word. Good riddance, Magnus thought even though something called for attention at the back of his mind. Why would Jace be looking for his uncle? It was odd. Was there a new development to the faerie heir’s disappearance? Had Alec’s monitoring spell caught onto something? 

Magnus intended to look into it as soon as he was done learning how to skateboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda wanted to have Alec use his magic in a different way than Magnus. I couldn't come up with anything though and didn't want to copy anyone else as I've read quite a few role reversals. In the end I decided that he would hold his arms out the way he does when holding his bow, except he's shooting spells. 
> 
> Anyway, Magnus learning how to skateboard, dunno how this will turn out! Tell me what you think about this chapter ♥


	7. A peculiar family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get to know each other and it's going well, except for the fact that Magnus is still engaged...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I swear I don't have a schedule, I just found my pace. I did say publishing a WIP sounded fun, so I'm glad it actually is because I was worried I would get writer's block :/ Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Magnus rubbed a scratch on his hand distractedly as he waited for Alec to answer the door. He had not warned the warlock of his arrival and wondered if he had made the right call. Maybe Alec was busy, or did not want to see him yet. Their date and movie night had gone well and they had agreed to spending more time together soon but Magnus was not sure he was welcome to pop in unannounced. 

The door flung open, revealing a struggling Alec as the warlock tried to loosen his cream tie. Magnus blinked, a smirk tugging at his lips as he took in the sight of the other man. He liked what he saw, the crisp brown cotton suit warming Alec’s complexion while his washed out indigo button up shirt brought out the blue of his eyes. The warlock finally managed to undo the knot of his tie enough to take a breath and smiled sheepishly at Magnus.

“Magnus, hi. I didn’t expect you.”  
“I can tell, seems like that’s how I get to see you in your work clothes darling.” 

Alec flushed and ducked his head, letting him in. Magnus strutted through the living room, cloak billowing behind him. He was technically on duty that evening, hence his gear but hoped to spend some time with Alec before he had to head out. He fiddled with his winged ear cuff as Alec offered to hang his cloak for him and watched the warlock get comfortable, getting rid of his tie and adding his jacket next to Magnus’. 

“You look good, by the way.”  
“Thanks, I would never have chosen this for myself but I quite like it.” Alec admitted. 

He glanced at Magnus, who opened his mouth to ask who had chosen the outfit, if it had been a gift maybe but Alec’s eyes roaming over him were distracting. He ended up preening and doing a twirl because his camouflage cargo pants did wonders to his legs (backside) and he had undone most of the buttons of black shirt so that the warlock would get a glimpse of the runes on his chest. Alec was speechless until his blue eyes zeroed in on the scratches on Magnus’ fingers. He crossed the distance between them in quick strides, grabbing the Shadowhunter’s hands gently. 

“What happened to you?”  
“Turns out, skateboarding isn’t that easy.” Magnus replied airily. 

Alec chuckled and released one of Magnus’ hands, who immediately went to fiddle with his winged ear cuff. They stood close to each other and Magnus breathed in the now familiar scent of peppermint he associated with Alec. 

“I can heal them, if you want. I’m not as good as my brother but scratches are within my area of expertise.”  
“You don’t have to,” Magnus started and changed his mind as disappointment flashed in Alec’s eyes. “but I appreciate the offer. You’re sure it’s no bother?” 

The warlock smiled, holding out his hand for Magnus to grab. He drew a slow circle on the back of the Shadowhunter’s hand, thumb brushing against Magnus’ golden skin. Their hands glowed blue and Magnus’ skin appeared smooth again, as though he had dipped his hands in lukewarm water and brought them out, clean and clear of any blemishes. Emerald nail polish glinted at the tips of his fingers still - a nice last minute addition to his outfit, he had dyed the streaks in his hair green too. Alec seemed to hesitate before bringing their hands to his lips and pressing a feather like kiss against Magnus’ knuckles.

“All good now.” He breathed out.

Magnus felt his cheeks burn and thanked his foundation and highlighter for hiding most of the undoubtedly pink tinge on his face. They stood there for a few seconds until Magnus came back to his senses. 

“Thank you, Alexander. Now, I believe we have a feud to settle.”

Alec laughed good-heartedly then and let go of his hands, turning to a bookshelf and holding his left hand in front of him as he slowly drew the other one back. A deck of cards flew into his outstretched hand and he offered it to Magnus. It was a very beautiful set of cards that Alec had probably kept through the ages and the Shadowhunter handled it carefully. They settled on the couch, Alec folding awkwardly on the edge of his seat until Magnus grabbed his ankles and hosted them in his lap. 

He raised a daring eyebrow when the warlock made to move his feet away and Alec sighed, leaning back against the arm of the couch and getting comfortable. Magnus nodded approvingly and discarded his first pair, holding his hands out for Alec to choose a card from. The warlock discarded it as soon as he saw the character on it, picking the matching card from his hand to add it on top of the pile. 

Magnus considered his cards carefully before making his choice and picking one around the middle, slightly off to the side. Something flickered in Alec’s eyes as Magnus bit his lip in concentration and groaned when he turned the card over and discovered the Old Maid. He discarded a pair and shuffled his hand in hope of tricking Alec into picking the card but it took three turns before the warlock’s fingers closed on it and Magnus let out a victorious shout. 

“Don’t you worry, I won’t keep that one for long.” Alec taunted. 

And he was right, another flicker in his eyes leading Magnus to daydream for a second and he frowned as the card came back into his hands. He had been so sure… Alec had not shuffled his hand after placing the Old Maid among his cards. The Shadowhunter knew because he had kept a close eye on it the whole time. He was adamant the Old Maid had been on the other side… He frowned and decided to bide his time until he figured out how Alec did it. If that meant waiting for another two turns until he got rid of the Old Maid, Magnus was even happier when it left his hands. 

Except he picked it up again straight away. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Alec, who only had a few cards left in his hands and a smug smirk. His eyes flickered with mischief still and Magnus gaped.

“Alexander! Are you cheating?!”  
“Now, how would I do that?” 

Magnus huffed in disbelief. 

“I’ll show you how!” 

He grabbed the warlock’s wrists and added the Old Maid to Alec’s cards, ignoring his peal of laughter to snap his fingers in front of the other man’s nose. 

“Magic!” 

Alec simply threw his head back in a merry laugh and Magnus realized he was practically straddling the warlock by now. The other man did not seem to mind and gathered the cards into a neat deck, still giggling. He held out his left hand, outstretched towards the bookcase and drew his right hand back to send the deck over in a shimmer of magic. His hands fell to Magnus’ hips and the Shadowhunter stared at Alec, bathed in the blue glow of his powers until the light dimmed and it was no more. 

Something swelled within Alec’s eyes, a surge of magic and Magnus stared, mesmerized by glittering waves of power. Light and dark blue ebbed together in a mystifying dance, growing still when Alec blinked. His eyes held an ocean that Magnus would gladly drown in, edging closer to the warlock, lips skimming along his cheekbones and sinking down to meet Alec’s mouth. 

The door banged open before their lips even brushed and Alec jerked, holding up a hand to keep Magnus from falling off him. His Shadowhunter’s training kicked in and he jumped away anyway, hands going to the closest weapon before he registered what was going on. Alec gripped his wrist before he could draw anything out and the warlock stepped in between Magnus and two women holding a barely conscious man in their arms.

“Isabelle? What’s wrong?”  
“He got into a fight with a werewolf, Max isn’t returning my calls or answering the door.” 

Alec frowned and turned towards the wall he shared with his brother to vanish it and walk into the other flat. Magnus started moving then, gesturing for the women to lie the man down on the couch. He recognized Isabelle from Love Bite, her red pendant and make up a dead give away. The woman that accompanied her sat down next to the unconscious man, pale, white-gold curls in ringlets falling over her face as she leaned over him. Isabelle grabbed her by the neck before she could lick at the bite on his arm. 

“Helen.” Isabelle called softly for the vampire to regain her senses.

She was petite and beautiful, blue-green eyes standing out with her fair skin even as it filled with bloody tears.

“Izzy, I told you I’m not ready yet. I can’t control my thirst.”  
“You need to learn.” 

Isabelle’s tone left no room for negotiation but she let Helen move away from the couch. Magnus smiled softly, trying to convey his support as the young woman fiddled with her brown, cotton capri pants. She wore a green cardigan over a white tank-top and he could not quite make up his mind about the shade of green. If the situation had not been so urgent he would have asked Isabelle’s opinion. Would she describe it as pastel or neon green, as it had a soft, acidic tinge to it? 

The other vampire outfit went straight to the point. Her evening cocktail dress hugged each and every one of her curves, silver sequins catching the light as feathers brushed her thighs. Magnus was admiring her peep-toe booties when Alec walked back into the living room, his brother in tow. Max’s hands were covered in marker lines in every color Magnus could think of, headphones hanging from his neck and blasting loud, dub step music. No wonder Isabelle had not been able to reach him. 

“Hey sis, sorry, I was working on the next tome. Hi Magnus.” 

Max waved at them all and kneeled in front of the couch, glancing at Simon and pointing at different parts of his body to assess the damage. Orange sparks flew from his finger, red magic engulfing the mundane to heal his wounds and stabilize his metabolism after a werewolf bite. Alec walked up to Magnus, his expression unreadable and the Shadowhunter looked away from the man lying on the couch to glance at the warlock. 

“Darling, do you want me to leave? I’ll probably have to go on patrol soon.” 

Alec blinked, almost shook his head and Magnus could not help but smile. 

“No, stay. I should introduce you to my sister, she wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t.”

Magnus barely held his frown back. So he had not misheard when Max greeted them. He had referred to Isabelle as his sister, which definitely meant…

“Izzy this is Magnus, Magnus meet my sister Isabelle.”

Isabelle smirked and the Shadowhunter almost expected her fangs to pop out. It appeared Alec was more than a rarity among warlocks. His whole family was a miracle among immortals. 

“We met in passing,” Magnus choked. “how did the mundane end up at Love Bite? I thought it catered exclusively to the Shadow World.”  
“We do, maybe he has the Sight or he came with a Downworlder not knowing what he was getting into.”  
“Looking for sparkling vampires and werewolf so hot they literally have a fever?” Helen croaked from behind them.  
“I can’t speak for werewolves but Isabelle here is sparkling indeed. Have I complimented your fashion sense already?”  
“You did actually, she chose that suit.” Alec chimed in.  
“Maybe between her and Magnus you’ll finally learn some thing about fashion.”

They turned to Max, guessing he was done if he could take part to the conversation. The youngest Lightwood was no more of a fashionista than Alec, barefoot and wearing his own merch with baggy, washed out jeans. 

“Is the mundane going to be alright?” Magnus asked.  
“I hope so, Max registers as a nurse every century or so. He’s way better than Alec at healing.” Isabelle replied. 

The aforementioned rolled his eyes and Magnus chuckled. Alec affected offense but he had said so himself not so long ago. 

“I healed him but I can’t keep him from turning next full moon.” Max shrugged. 

Magnus felt all eyes on him as the Downworlders realized the Institute would get involved. The mundane had been turned against his will, even if it had been an unfortunate accident. 

“Where did the fight happen again?”  
“Outside Love Bite.” Isabelle provided.  
“Do you know which werewolf bit him?”  
“I think it’s one of the recently turned ones.”  
“We should call Imogen.” Alec stated.  
“We usually get in touch with Hodge?” Magnus hesitated.  
“Yeah you would, she’s too busy to deal with paperwork and he doesn’t mind.”

There was a fond smile on all the Lightwoods’ faces and Magnus relented. Alec left the room to make a call and Isabelle dismissed Helen, congratulating her on her self-control. Max settled in an armchair to keep an eye on the mundane and Magnus looked around helplessly. He felt out of place but feared leaving without a word would hurt Alec’s feelings.

“I hope we didn’t interrupt anything.” Isabelle said conspiratorially.  
“Your brother is a fraud. He cheated-”  
“Don’t tell me he got you to play the Old Maid with him?” Max asked.

Magnus nodded warily and Isabelle giggled.

“Never do that, he’s a sore loser. He won’t play by the rules and he will sulk if you manage to win somehow.” She warned.  
“Too late.” 

The Shadowhunter shrugged as the mundane groaned in pain and opened his eyes. Max sent a red spark towards him to check his vitals and went back to a game on his phone, music echoing from his headphones still. Isabelle smiled beautifully, hiding her fangs behind her red lips and the man blinked before his eyes settled on Magnus.

“Hi, welcome back. I’m Magnus, how are you feeling?”  
“Like shit. I’m Simon.”  
“Understandable, I heard you got into quite the fight.” Magnus nodded sagely.  
“I wouldn’t call it a fight, he wiped my ass off the floor, took a bite and handed it back to me.”  
“Do you remember the guy’s face?”  
“Oh I remember his name, we were kinda flirting before he flipped out. Jordan Kyle, from New Jersey.”  
“Well, he liked your ass enough to take a bite.” Magnus joked.

Simon grinned but it turned into a grimace and he reached for his shoulder with another wince. 

“I’ll take care of this.” Max said.

He was on his feet a second later and his hand hovered over the man’s shoulder, bathing it in a warm glow that seemed to appease him. Simon sighed and fell asleep soon after, relieved from the pain. 

“So Magnus, tell me-”  
“He won’t tell you anything.” Alec cut in.

Magnus could not help the relieved sigh he released as the warlock walked into the room. The Shadowhunter was confident he and Isabelle would get along wonderfully but he did not feel like talking about his and Alec’s relationship with her. Especially when she barged in at the worst possible moment. Magnus closed his eyes, exhaling slowly to forget about Alec’s ocean eyes and the shiver that still ran down his spin when he looked at the other man’s lips. 

“Imogen knows already, the guy confessed as soon as he was back to himself.”  
“Let me guess, he was interested in Samuel here and lost control?”  
“How do you know? Wait, you know the mundane’s name so he probably woke up while I was on the phone and told you already.”  
“His name is Simon.” Isabelle provided. 

Alec did not seem to care that much about this detail. His eyes lingered on Magnus and the Shadowhunter had the distinct feeling he was not the only one crossed with that turn of events. His phone rung and Magnus did not need to check the caller to know he had to go. He was needed and he acknowledged that fact but damn, could it go any more wrong?

“By the Angel...”  
“Duty calls?” Max asked, raising his head from his phone.  
“I’ll walk you out.” Alec offered and Magnus could have kissed him.

Magnus grabbed his cloak from the coat hanger and followed Alec to the door. He was intently aware of Isabelle’s vampire senses and did not doubt, for any second, that she would use it to hear whatever they would say to each other. And Magnus had many things to tell Alec, such as how beautiful his eyes were and how much he wanted to kiss him still. 

“I’m glad you dropped by.” Alec broke the silence.  
“Couldn’t miss that outfit.” Magnus grinned.

Alec closed the door behind them and ran his hand along the frame, a shimmering layer of magic covering the door. Magnus sagged against it, relieved and Alec chuckled.

“Don’t take me wrong, I love my siblings but they can be so nosy...”  
“It must be nice, to have your siblings with you.” 

Alec’s eyes softened and the smile that stretched his lips could have lit up the whole apartment, had they still be inside. 

“I’m lucky. It’s not always easy because we’re such a peculiar family and I really don’t like being in the spotlight. It doesn’t help when Max releases a new book and Izzy is such a social butterfly but… I wouldn’t have made it this far without them.” 

Magnus gazed at him, not even thinking about anything. Alec was beautiful. He had known already but the more he got to know the warlock, the less he could ignore it. Alec had healed his hands and even placed a protection spell on his fan without asking anything in return! Magnus blinked as the thought entered his mind and grew more serious.

“What’s so dangerous about Roisin Moore?”  
“Roisin is older than me and doesn’t abide by any law. She’s grown too powerful for the High Council to lock her up in the Spiral Labyrinth when she gets out of control.” Alec replied without missing a beat. 

His eyes conveyed his worry though and Magnus stepped closer in an attempt to comfort him. He could not promise Alec he would not get involved because the other warlock could act at any given moment, anywhere and he might not get a choice. It was his duty to protect mundanes anyway but Magnus wished he had a way to reassure him somehow. 

“She’s Azazel’s daughter.” Alec added, almost reluctantly. 

It did not make sense to Magnus at first. Then he realized. Roisin was the daughter of a Greater Demon. More specifically, Azazel was the Greater Demon Asmodeus and Lilith dispersed into the void, at the cost of Magnus’ mother’s life. 

Magnus felt sick. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before he stepped back. He offered a weak smile to Alec, trying not to hurt his feelings as it had nothing to do with him but it was hard. 

“I should go.” Magnus whispered. Alec looked at him intently but eventually nodded.  
“I’ll text you if anything triggers the monitoring spell.”

His fingers brushed Magnus’ hand before the Shadowhunter turned on his heels and fled down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Alec's warlock mark was revealed. What do you think?! (don't hate me for interrupting them i'm sorry)  
> Izzy is a vampire, did you recognize her when she appeared at Love Bite? And poor Simon got in trouble :(


	8. A chance at happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus isn't good at skateboarding and Alec's siblings just love to interrupt them when things get interesting. Magnus was quite upset about his missed opportunity as they were about to have their first kiss and meeting Alec's sister does little to comfort him. Alec is now babysitting Simon, who is turning into a werewolf after an unfortunate encounter at Love Bite. 
> 
> Magnus also discovered that Roisin Moore is the rogue warlock that summoned Azazel, ultimately leading to the death of Magnus' mother...

The Head of Institute looked up from the silver pendant in his hands when Magnus barged into his office. It was rare to see Malcolm out of the chair behind his desk and Magnus stilled for a second, catching his breath. It was early in the morning and most Shadowhunters had gone to sleep upon coming back. The sun peeked through the heavy velvet curtains, barely reaching the armchair Malcolm was sitting in.

The glow of the man’s witchlight illuminated the angel shaped pendant he had been looking at before Magnus came in. Malcolm pushed his white hair back, dark blue eyes turning purple in the semi-darkness of the room.

“Come have a seat.” 

It was all he said and Magnus complied. He glanced at the necklace in Malcolm’s hands, trying to order his thoughts before he spoke.

“Roisin Moore is Azazel’s daughter.” 

Malcolm did not look surprised upon hearing that piece of information. Magnus supposed it made sense, the Head of Institute had to know this sort of things. He wondered how much more was left in the dark. Had the warlock summoned her father, leading to the fight with the Greater Demon? Magnus’ mother had sacrificed her life to disperse Azazel into the void. Malcolm waited for him to gather his thoughts again, gesturing calmly at the necklace when Magnus met his eyes. 

“Angels and parabatai, especially men and women pairs, are very alike. An angel is a sexless, selfless being entitled to higher powers in order to keep humanity safe. Not exactly man or woman, unable to function out of its purpose not matter how powerful it is,” Malcolm exhaled. “did you know parabatai share a soul?”  
“That’s the first thing we learn at the Academy and if it somehow escaped my attention, my best friends are parabatai, there’s no way I can’t know.” Magnus sneered but it lacked any heat.  
“Parabatai are the closest thing to angels, they share a platonic bond stronger than any other yet it lacks the passion of love and romance. They always put the other first and losing the other is like loosing part of oneself.”  
“I know okay? I know my mother’s death was somehow a better option than Lilith’s, because to my father losing his parabatai would have been worse than losing his wife. But it fucking hurts because to me, Lilith is just some shadow in the picture, always lurking in the background while my father all but ignores me and my mom sacrificed herself for their bond!”

Malcolm nodded gravely, eyes shining at the mention of Lilith and Magnus lost it. He did not know what kind of relationship the Head of Institute and Lilith had but he felt sick again. Nobody gave a damn about Agnes Bane’s sacrifice, nobody but him. Yet, she had died to save them all. 

“I get it. Shadowhunters are meant to die young. There’s a reason I’m reckless and you always scold me but I don’t even remember my mother’s face and I just wish she were here sometimes. My father is alive and couldn’t even give a shit about me except for that stupid wedding to an awful woman. Wants to spare me the pain... He would rather see me miserable than have a chance at happiness because he’s a mess either way.”

Magnus wiped angry tears from his eyes, smudging mascara and eyeliner all over his face. Fists clenched and chest heaving with repressed sobs, he looked at Malcolm in the eye as though the Head of Institute could do anything about it.

“I wanna fall in love, I want to have a reason to come back from patrol when it takes a turn for the worse and all hope is lost.” 

Malcolm smiled sadly and Magnus realized the older man was probably familiar with that feeling. He lowered his head, suddenly ashamed of himself and muttered an apology. The Head of Institute waved it away. 

“I fear Roisin has come back to avenge her father. Better have the emotional breakdown now than later.”

Magnus managed a smile at that. He thanked Malcolm for his patience with him and excused himself, suddenly exhausted.

* * *

Magnus struck the punching bag, hard. His breath came out in short angry puffs as he skirted the bag and punched it again. Ragnor glanced up from his book to shout a warning before Magnus slipped out of his stance and Raphael whistled when Magnus sent a nasty kick flying and dropped low, light and dust falling on his body. 

The parabatai had refused to spar with him before he let go of some steam but he had been at it for a while now and they exchanged a look, considering taking him out together before Magnus hurt himself. With both of them wearing suits, they were hesitant to do so, afraid of the damage that might be done to their clothes. The attic was silent except for Magnus' angry huffs and puffs as he moved across the wrestling mats in silent steps.

«Cat, ¿wanna spar?» Magnus called out in Spanish as his friend walked in airily.

The woman glanced at Raphael and Ragnor, who shook their heads repeatedly. She turned to Magnus then, looking him up and down. He had taken his shirt off at some point and his chest glistened with sweat, runes darkening the strong edges of his muscular torso. Cat’s gaze dropped to her sandals, long flowing dress, leaves flying off the hem in a vivid design. She brushed the golden loops hanging from her ears and nodded decisively. 

«You shouldn’t let him get work up like this.» She scolded the parabatai when she walked past them. 

Magnus barely let her any time to get ready but Cat dropped into her fighting stance with natural grace and flipped him over her shoulder as soon as his hand grazed her. Magnus blinked as he glanced at the wooden beams up in the air, surprised. He rolled up to his feet though, swiveling around but Catarina barreled into him and they crashed on the mat covered floor. Magnus tried to get hold of her and Cat lowered her head, biting down on his forearm. 

Magnus yelped and it turn into a yell under Ragnor’s wide green eyes. He had let go of his book, abandoned next to him on the bench but Raphael remained unfazed and took a sip from his energy drink.

«By the Angel, ¡Cat! ¿What’s gotten into you?» Magnus shrieked.  
«Now you can send a selfie to your boyfriend telling him how mean I was. Off you go.»

Catarina released him and Magnus rolled away with a cry, holding his arm to his chest. Cat jumped to her feet, straightening her clothes and running a hand through her white hair to tame it. She smirked as Magnus dragged himself towards the bench and Ragnor grabbed his book before he could sit on it. 

Magnus was not paying attention, looking for his phone then posing for a picture as expected. He pouted, holding his arm out to show the bite mark and Raphael frowned as he noticed the way Magnus angled himself in the shot.

«¿Are you showing off your stamina rune?» Raphael pointed out more than he asked.  
«Yeah, Alec always asks what they mean.»

Magnus smirked and Ragnor pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes with a desperate sigh. His platinum hair fell onto his face as he shook his head desperately. Catarina giggled and settled down next to them on the bench, leaning against the wall. She snickered as she read Magnus and Alec’s texts over her friend’s shoulder and he made no move to stop her. 

«Sorry.» Cat muttered, laying her head on his arm.  
«It’s okay. I needed that.»  
«Sorry. I must I have heard wrong. ¿Did you mean you deserved it?» Ragnor butted in.  
«You should know better in your old age and wear your hearing aid.» Magnus shot back.  
«Show respect to your elders.» Raphael warned.  
«You only say that because you’re his parabatai.» 

Magnus stuck his tongue out and Catarina stuffed his mouth with a bunch of nettle. She ignored his glare, staring him down until he munched and swallowed.

«It’s good for your prostate.»

He choked, Raphael spat out a mouthful of energy drink and Ragnor snickered. For once, Raphael looked his age in spite of his dark suit. His honey skin flushed with embarrassment and brown curls stuck to his cheeks, wet with soda.

«Thanks for your concern.» Magnus managed between coughs.  
«I’m sure Alec would appreciate that too.» Raphael muttered when he composed himself.

Magnus elbowed him in the ribs and grabbed his discarded shirt, shrugging it on.

«¿You know what? I think he would so I’m going to pay him a visit since none of you is treating me right today.» He said lordly. 

He realized his mistake when none of them stopped laughing as he left the room. Yet, he did not blame them. Magnus had the best friends in the whole Institute and would thank them properly for cheering him up. Later.

* * *

Magnus cursed his luck when the alarm went off just as he headed out. Blue for Brooklyn, the Shadowhunter stopped in his tracks and slipped his trench knives on like brass knuckles. Tessa walked up to him, geared up and frowned at the sight of his heavy, iron laced boots and leather pants, a galaxy painted on his midnight blue button up shirt. Silver streaks glinted in his hair in the light of a candelabra and an array of necklaces bounced on Magnus’ chest as they left the Institute, his cloak billowing behind him.

“Do you have a date tonight?”  
“Well, Alec invited me over.”  
“It’s a date.” Tessa nodded decisively and Magnus snickered.  
“How was your weekend? We didn’t see you much.”  
“Oh it was alright.” She shrugged.  
“Just alright? Didn’t work out with Will?”  
“Will? Why would you mention him?”

Tessa tried to appear unaffected and Magnus smirked, leading the way into their patrol area. His partner tried to hide her face with her long brown hair. It fell in gentle waves on her shoulders and she barely wore any make up, meaning she had no other way to hide it when she got red in the face. 

“I always knew you had a rebellious side but this is wild. You go girl!”  
“Shut up Magnus! You’re the one to talk!” 

He fell silent and Tessa gasped. Magnus spun on his heels, ready to fight but there was no demon in sight and their phones pinged with a notification. Asmodeus and Lilith had taken care of the threat. 

“I’m sorry Magnus, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I know. Doesn’t make it any less true.” 

He waved her apology away and she frowned, lips parted as though she had something to add. Magnus shook his head, whatever it was he did not want to hear it. He looked at the time, face lighting up as he realized he could still make it to Alec’s and Tessa sighed, nodding. They parted without another word and soon enough, Magnus was second guessing himself at the door of the warlock’s flat.

It opened before he could make up his mind and Alec looked at him with a frown, empty space shimmering between them. Of course, the warlock could sense him through the wards. He had been expecting Magnus after all. The Shadowhunter felt guilty for even considering the idea of leaving as though he had never made his way over. 

“Hey.” Alec breathed out, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
“Hi.” Magnus forced a smile and followed him inside.  
“Simon woke up. He’s stable,” The warlock informed him. “and nothing triggered the monitoring spell.”  
“Who?”  
“The mundane my sister brought in” 

Magnus frowned, looking at the empty couch before shrugging to get rid of his cloak and playing with his rings as he pondered whether he should sit down or wait for Alec. The warlock’s hand brushed his shoulder and Magnus startled.

“You’re tense. What’s wrong?”  
“I had to go on patrol just as I was leaving, I didn’t expect to actually make it here.”  
“I’m happy you did.” Alec offered.

Magnus smiled, relaxing as they settled into the couch. Alec slipped his thumbs into the holes of his sweater, tugging it down and over his hands. 

“Salmon left then?”  
“No, he moved in with Max because I didn’t get enough of his pop culture references. I could have gotten away with it if I was a mundane but apparently a warlock should know everything.”  
“What do you mean darling? You don’t know everything?” Magnus cried, mocking.  
“I know enough.” 

Alec’s reply was not meant to suggest anything but the way he lingered on the last word and the slight tilt of his British accent made Magnus swoon. He narrowed his eyes, a playful smirk stretching his lips until Alec’s eyes widened and he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Do tell Alexander, what do you know?” Magnus purred, leaning in to meet his eyes.  
“You look good.” Alec looked anywhere but at his face yet his voice did not waver.  
“Thanks but anyone with eyes could tell you that.” Magnus said, biting his lip.  
“It was actually Max who suggested the name of The Crystal Palace for the first World Expo in 1851. He has so many pseudonyms he lost track of most of them and doesn’t remember this piece... I might have pretended it was my idea even though I never wrote anything for Punch. Isabelle called me out on my bullshit after a while. He still hasn’t forgiven me.”  
“Are you guys royalty or something?” Magnus joked. 

Alec did not reply.

“Wait, are you?”  
“We were distant relatives.” 

Magnus giggled and leaned back against the couch, fiddling with his winged ear cuff. Alec looked almost ashamed and it did not sit well with the Shadowhunter, who nudged Alec’s thigh with his, gently.

“That’s amazing.”  
“It was a long time ago.”  
“You don’t look your age.” Magnus teased.

Something crackled and the wall between Alec’s and Max’s flats vanished, revealing a startled Simon. The werewolf had changed into a new, clean shirt with the covert art for Agents of the Night on the front. His jeans were ripped at the knees but his blue converse seemed in good state. He looked between the Lightwood siblings, uneasy at the sight of Alec’s scowl. 

“You see, the thing with immortals is that we stop aging at some point. Even our brains. So we’re stuck with an underdeveloped brain and although we can change our mindset and learn from our mistakes, we stay the same, not exactly grown up no matter how many centuries we live through. That’s why I told Isabelle to wait until her twenty-fifth birthday before turning into a vampire, so that at least one of us would have the brain of an actual adult.” 

Alec’s rant wiped the smirk off his little brother’s face and Max barred his teeth, eyes burning wildly as he pointed at his brother and fire roared to life. Alec winced and held out a hand to contain the flames before it did any damage. Max’s eyes flashed and brazed stronger as he jerked his hand to the side. Magnus reacted on instinct, flipping his fan open and diverting the fire before it engulfed the coffee table. Alec jumped to his feet, extending his left hand and drawing the other back to siphon the fire into nothingness. Magnus snapped his fingers happily.

“Magic!” He bragged.

Alec grinned, glancing at him and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. The blue of his eyes had darkened like the ocean at night and the gentle swell of power made his eyes simmer silver. A sense of peace filled Magnus’ mind as he stared at the moonlight in Alec’s eyes until the warlock looked away with a blush. 

“You just proved his point, you know.” Simon pointed out.

Max huffed and kicked an armchair, wincing as his bare foot knocked painfully against the back of it. He held his head high though and went back to his flat, leaving the young werewolf with Alec and Magnus as the wall reappeared. The scent of burnt matches lingered behind him, soon overpowered by the acidic aroma of Alec’s magic. 

“I’m sorry if we interrupted something...” Simon said tentatively.

Magnus waved the apology away, sprawling on the couch with a yawn. He hoped this would be the last time as he watched Alec interact with the mundane, in his presence at least. 

“I guess you had a reason to come in?”  
“Yeah, Max said the pack was coming to pick me up?”  
“Oh yeah, Imogen texted me.” Alec nodded, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
“How are you adjusting?” Magnus asked.  
“I don’t really feel any different.” Simon shrugged.

He looked spooked though.

“Have you turned yet?” Magnus insisted.

Simon shook his head and avoided the Shadowhunter’s eyes, who did not press the matter. It would be easier within the pack anyway and Hodge was a good man. He would make sure Simon stayed safe and learned how to control himself. Magnus would check on the young werewolf later, to make sure his relationship with his sire was not too strained. It could be disturbing, especially since Simon had been hitting on the guy before. Magnus wondered idly how this would turn out, blinking. 

“So your brother wrote Agents of the Night? That’s so impressive, are you the artsy type too?” Simon babbled as they waited.  
“No.” Alec tensed, sitting next to Magnus on the couch. 

Magnus reached out, brushing a hand against the warlock’s shoulder, the fabric of his sweater soft against his palm. He waited but Alec barely reacted, even as the Shadowhunter drew a gentle circle between his shoulder blades. He relaxed into his touch though and Magnus grew more confident, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. Simon looked at them with interest, a question on the tip of his tongue. Magnus shook his head, not really expecting the werewolf to get the hint and sighed in relief when they heard a knock on the door. 

Alec patted his thigh as he got up and Magnus stared at him, leg burning where his hand had been and a smile playing on his lips. The warlock invited in Hodge and a young woman wearing a short orange skirt with high socks and boots. Her black sweater hung from her small frame and she had her black hair up in a bun. Magnus thought he had seen her somewhere, probably at the library and waved lazily. She smiled back, curved cheekbones and pointed chin standing out.

“Hi, I’m Aline and this is Hodge.” She introduced herself.  
“You must be Simon,” Hodge said, nodding. “Max told me you like reading? You’ll love our book club, it’s a good way to meet new people while learning about our customs.”  
“I feel like I already know a lot, thanks to Max’s comic books.” Simon replied.

Hodge straightened his neat, sharp tweed suit and Magnus stopped listening at that point, watching Alec carefully. The warlock hovered near his bookshelf, eyes wandering among the trinkets displayed in between old manuscripts. 

“Imogen sends her thanks.” Aline said.  
“How is she?” Alec replied, glancing at the young woman.  
“She’s doing well, I think her classes are good this year.”  
“As they should be, they’re lucky to have a teacher like her.” Alec smiled.

He turned away from the bookcase but kept his distance as Simon chattered away about his time with Max to Hodge and Aline. The young woman seemed to get the hang of his personality quickly and guided him towards the door with an apologetic smile in Alec’s direction.

“Thanks!” Simon exclaimed when he was almost out the door.  
“Take care Samson!” Magnus shot back. 

Alec chuckled and the Shadowhunter got up gracefully, skipping to his side. His button up shirt caught the light, stars burning bright on the midnight sky stretched across his arms and chest. The fabric was smooth against his skin, bending with his every move when he reached to brush the spine of a book. It was the first edition of Agents of the Night. 

“Do you want to go talk to your brother?”  
“Not yet, I’m still annoyed at him.” Alec gritted his teeth. 

Magnus dropped his hand, facing the warlock instead. Alec’s eyes were clouded with something the Shadowhunter could not quite decipher. He wished he could chase away the stormy weather in the ocean of his eyes and stepped closer.

“I thought it was tricky for you to deal with fire.”  
“It usually is but our magic is so similar it’s almost like wielding mine.”  
“It’s an impressive sight.” Magnus whispered.  
“I don’t really...” Alec shrugged. “put much thought into it I guess. It’s like breathing and I’ve never been one to stand out so I don’t add a flourish to anything.”  
“But you look powerful.” Magnus breathed out in awe.  
“People have said I’m intimidating so I guess it makes sense.”  
“I have so many bad puns coming to mind with intimi-dating it’s not even funny.” Magnus giggled.  
“I’m sure you’re quite a sight too when you’re fighting.” Alec said suddenly, locking eyes with him.  
“I try to be. Do you think I would be a stylish warlock in another universe?”  
“With all the flair.” Alec nodded gravely.  
“And you, an intimidating Shadowhunter I’d flirt shamelessly with still.” 

Alec shook his head, not falling for his teasing tone. Magnus leaned in slightly and saw the warlock’s eyes clear in understanding, sunlight peeking through his eyelashes to brighten the tide in his eyes. Their lips brushed and drifted apart to come back together at a different angle. Alec gripped his waist, bringing him closer and Magnus held onto him with a sigh, chasing the warlock’s lips when they broke apart. Magnus dove in as soon as Alec tipped his head down, skimming his tongue along the warlock’s lower lip to deepen the kiss and it was like drowning, except the Shadowhunter felt nothing but a sense of peace, breathing in the taste of Alec’s lips and the scent of peppermint. 

Magnus blinked slowly when they came back for air, pressing their foreheads together and let the waves within Alec’s eyes carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened! They kissed! I feel especially good about any act of intimacy between Alec and Magnus in this story for some reason, probably because I just love to work with a metaphor about water and later on we'll get to see Alec's magic at play as well.
> 
> I have so many things to say about this chapter and since I've been extra productive this last few days, I'll indulge in my talkative self for once :') I'm expecting 20 chapters now, as I'm writing chapter 19 already...
> 
> I decided to have Magnus grow up without his mother to fit the original back story but her death became more and more important as I was planning the story out. Writing an alternative universe opens up many possibilities and I didn't want the role reversal to be a carbon copy of the original work so I went with it. 
> 
> You guys probably noticed I stick to book descriptions most of the time, I find them more interesting to be honest (except when it comes to outfits, then I'm definitely using the show because I have no fashion sense at all). Feel free to imagine characters with their actors as face claims, it doesn't have much impact on the plot x) 
> 
> Magnus being the main character of the story makes it difficult to dwelve into Alec's past and I considered switching POV in order to expand on his life (I have a good idea of the main events and stuff). Magnus is quite mysterious about his past in the original story though and I think it gives some depth to the character so in the end I decided against switching to Alec's POV. Instead, I went this a strategy of unexpected anecdotes to have a glimpse in his past, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Who knows, I might get started on another AU with warlock!Alec as a main character, maybe set in in This World Inverted, now that would be interesting...
> 
> As for the whole immortal/age difference thing, I'm part of those party poopers who don't see what a centuries old being can have in common with basically a teenager. But I'm also practical and when I want something I make it happen. Since most immortal beings stop aging at some point, it's only logical their brains stop as well. If they don't evolve anymore, they never grow up past the stage they stopped aging at. Therefore, they stay as teenagers for ever and are more likely to be attracted to another teenager. Thus, malec happened. I'd love to know what you guys think about it, is it too far-fetched? 
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with the story, every kudo, comment and bookmark is very appreciated. You guys literally make my day everytime I receive a notification from AO3. Take care ♥


	9. The Titan of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fear Roisin has come back to avenge her father. Better have the emotional breakdown now than later.” Malcolm told Magnus. Sounds like making out with Alec will have to wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing chapter 19 but there is a lot of editing to do still so I'm having a break and posting chapter 9.  
> I don't think anyone will complain!

Magnus glanced at his reflection in the mirror when he walked into the elevator and smirked. He had chosen his button up shirt carefully, a blue camouflage pattern reminding him of the ocean in Alec’s eyes. Someone slipped past the doors as they closed and he swore under his breath as Camille flicked her hair over her shoulder. 

She straightened her gloves and tucked her girly sailor top inside a black velvet skirt, smiling sweetly at Magnus, almost a pout on her coral colored lips. 

“Where are you off to?”  
“None of your business.” He replied dryly.  
“Don’t be like this Magnus.”  
“Don’t be like that.” 

Camille gaped. He held her gaze, hands going to his waist as though readying for battle. She did not miss the way his fingers grazed the guard of his fan and frowned at his silver belt, doing a double take as she caught sight of his signet rings and the array of necklaces around his neck. 

“You’re not on duty.” She accused.  
“Neither are you.”  
“So you admit it!” Camille said victoriously.  
“Actually I’m going out to check on something, you can ask Malcolm if you don’t believe me.” Magnus smirked. 

Her scowl deepened as the elevator came to a stop and let them out. Magnus hurried through the nave but Camille had no trouble keeping up with his pace, balancing on her black stilettos with the ease of years of practice. Red flashed underneath her shoes with each stride she took confidently by his side.

“Can I come with you?”  
“No.”  
“Why are you hiding things from me?” There was a threatening edge to her velvety voice.  
“By the Angel, Camille can you hear yourself? You sound like a whiny ten years old. I thought the Academy was behind us by now!” Magnus snapped.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind doing the kind of things we did at the Academy...”

He winced and swallowed his come back reluctantly. That would only fuel her anger. They walked down the steps of the Institute and Magnus glanced at her, hoping she would stop following him. Camille stilled on the last step, the Institute looming above her. It was an ominous sight and he ignored her plea to have lunch or dinner together sometime, taking off while he could. Camille never did anything without a reason and agreeing would be the catalyst for something far worse than an unpleasant meal with her.

* * *

Magnus knocked on Alec’s door with an eager smile. Malcolm had approved of the visit to check on the monitoring spell, hoping the faerie heir had made an apparition but the Shadowhunter had other things in mind. He stepped into Alec’s space as soon as the warlock opened the door and pecked him on the lips, giggling at his surprised gasp. Alec wrapped his arms around him anyway and kissed his cheek, muttering a greeting as the familiar scent of peppermint engulfed Magnus. 

“Hello, Alexander.” 

The warlock shivered against him and stepped back, tugging at the hem of his hoodie. He slipped his thumbs into the holes near his wrist and Magnus smirked, following him to the living room. The map had been pinned against a wall and untouched for days now, no sign of the faerie heir as far as Alec could tell. 

“Still nothing.” Alec confirmed when he caught Magnus looking at it.

The Shadowhunter nodded and fiddled with his ear cuff. It had been easy to kiss Alec on the spur of the moment but the warlock had not expected it and Magnus wondered if he should have thought things through first. What if Alec was not interested anymore? Magnus glanced at the warlock, who came closer when their eyes met.

Alec’s fingers brushed his waist and Magnus leaned into him, grinning as the warlock snaked an arm around him, growing more confident. It was comforting in a way, to know he was not the only one second-guessing himself. 

“Have you and your brother got into any more fights?”  
“No. He apologized for barging in.” 

Magnus wondered if Alec had apologized too because no matter how true they were, his words had been harsh. It was a peculiar concept to wrap his head around, the idea of a centuries old warlock stuck into his twenties and never growing out of it no matter how long he lived for. It explained how they could have anything in common however and Magnus was grateful for that. 

“Didn’t keep him from being snarky when he realized what happened after.” Alec mumbled against his hair.  
“What happened after?” Magnus asked innocently.

The warlock nuzzled cheek, dragging his lips along his jaw and nibbled at his neck. A sigh escaped Magnus and the Shadowhunter wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, forgetting all about teasing. He cursed the collar of his shirt, buttoned to the top and keeping Alec from going any lower. Magnus played with the other man’s hair, signet rings flashing through the dark strands of hair and placed a kiss on his temple. 

“I think I need a reminder.” Alec breathed against his ear. 

Magnus chuckled, brushing their noses together as he searched for Alec’s lips. The warlock’s eyes drifted shut, waves tumbling against his eyelids and the Shadowhunter kissed him lazily, bathing in his warmth. He moved in when Alec drew back, gasping for air as Magnus’ traced the contour of his jaw in little pecks. He grazed his teeth against Alec’s earlobe, dropping a biting kiss at the junction between his neck and collarbone and gripped the warlock’s hair tighter when he jerked against him. 

Magnus smiled, mouthing an apology on his pale skin until Alec relaxed into his arms. The Shadowhunter pressed against him, closer and closer still as Alec’s hands slid along his back to hold him. Magnus leaned back slightly, just enough to cover Alec’s mouth with his and nipped at his lower lip to brush their tongues together. Alec’s hand dropped lower then, curving around Magnus behind as he gripped his waist with the other and cornered him against a wall. 

“I’m not quite sure that’s how it happened.” The Shadowhunter hummed. 

Alec grinned, ducking his head even as he squeezed Magnus’ bottom, whose heart throbbed in his chest. He tugged on Alec’s hair to kiss him again, pressed between him and the wall. The warlock obliged and the light dimmed suddenly. The room grew cold even as Magnus’ skin burnt with every brush of their lips, warmth spreading at his core when he hooked his leg around Alec’s hip. Everything was silent except for the wet sound of their lips and shadows danced behind the Shadowhunter’s eyelids like light underwater.

They broke apart with a gasp, coming up for air and the swell of the ocean rippled against Alec’s eyes. Magnus cupped his face with gentle hands, brushed his thumbs along his cheekbones to appease the tide raging in his eyes. Alec breathed in slowly, the room warming up again. It had gotten dark, hues of blue rising and falling against the walls. 

“Sorry.” He muttered.  
“What are you apologizing for?”  
“This.” Alec gestured at the room.  
“Don’t. I’m flattered.” Magnus winked.

The warlock avoided his eyes even as a reluctant smile tugged at his lips. 

“Most people are afraid by this point.” Alec admitted.  
“Of what?” Magnus frowned.  
“Freezing to death. Drowning. I’m losing control, it could be dangerous.”  
“I don’t know, it gets me in the mood. We could play Titanic, you’ll be the iceberg and I’ll go down.” Magnus mused.  
“You’re the worst.” Alec chuckled.

Magnus pecked him on the lips but could not shake the feeling that Alec had maybe never allowed himself to get this close to anybody, afraid he would hurt them. That would be enough to scare most people away. 

“We were on the Titanic for a few days.” Alec said out of the blue.

His magic receded slowly, bringing some light back into the living room.

“Isabelle seduced a mundane who made rather… inappropriate drawings of her wearing only her necklace. That’s why we left, the guy fancied marrying her and they eloped. Max was seasick anyway and I did not really want to leave England at the time so we portaled back to Liverpool. I guess we saved this mundane’s life even if the ended up breaking his heart. She visited him at the nursing home until the end, he did not remember her but held onto the drawings all these years.” 

Listening to Alec was fascinating and Magnus drank his words to appease a thirst he had never experienced before. Every little thing he learned about the warlock made him more attractive somehow and Magnus held onto his sweater with a smile, happy to bathe in his warmth and feel Alec’s steady heartbeat against his wrists. Alec had his arms wrapped around the Shadowhunter still, thumb stroking his hip soothingly. His eyes glistened brightly, a myriad of lights sparkling against the ocean laying still in his gaze.

Something tingled Magnus’ back and a sharp pain pierced through his foggy thoughts. It burnt and Alec startled, seemingly feeling it too.

“The map!” 

They stumbled, turning to see the location flashing on the paper. It glowed brightly on Roosevelt Island and Alec frowned, stroking the air like water to open a portal. Magnus slipped his brass knuckles on and grabbed his fan in an afterthought. His heart raced against his rib cage in a different way than before and Magnus took a second to mourn his time with Alec, cut short once again. The warlock seemed on the verge of telling him not to come but changed his mind at the sight of his weapons and they went through the portal together.

* * *

Renwick was a ruin. There was nothing left of the already abandoned hospital, walls barely standing and insides eviscerated for years. It looked burnt down, scorching heat lingered still and Magnus felt the power of the Angel in the ashes when he bent down to touch the ground.

The faerie heir was nowhere to be seen but a lone figure stood in the remnants of the hospital, leather jacket taut over tensed shoulders. Blond hair shone as though the sun pierced through the overcast sky to fall upon the man, whose pointed ears twitched when he heard Alec’s portal snap into existence and disappear. 

“Jackson? What are you doing here?” Magnus frowned.  
“He’s looking for Clary.” Alec cut in before Jace could reply.  
“I arrived too late, she was already gone.” The faerie added, glaring at Magnus.  
“How did you find her?”  
“Faerie tracking.” Jace shrugged.

Magnus had never heard of such an ability among faeries but supposed the Fair Folk would not share this kind of knowledge freely. His eyes narrowed though and he glanced between Alec and Jace, wondering what it all meant. What had Shadowhunters been doing here, how did they even get there and more importantly, why? 

“What’s your relationship with Clary?” 

Alec shook his head but kept to himself. Magnus almost dismissed the question, feeling guilty for tackling the obviously painful topic but the tension in Jace’s shoulders was suspicious. It had been since they first met. He understood both men were close enough that Alec would not want to upset Jace but this was Magnus’ job. 

“She’s very dear to me.”  
“He’s so hopelessly in love with her it’s pathetic.” Alec scoffed.  
“Look, I know you didn’t like her at first but she’s the only one treating me right down there.” Jace snapped.

He gestured wildly at the ground beneath them. Magnus blinked, noticing the convergence of ley lines. That explained the damage, he mused.

“What about the Shadowhunters? Where are they?”  
“Which Shadowhunters?” Jace shot back too quickly.

Magnus stepped forward threateningly. He could ignore Jace’s hopeless quest for his princess and not let his relationship with Alec get to him but this was about his people. Why would Jace try to hide something from him, something Magnus could feel in his very essence? Alec grabbed his elbow before he came face to face with the faerie and glared at Jace, holding Magnus back.

“They must have gone back to the Institute.” Alec said firmly. 

The Shadowhunter scowled even as he nodded and Alec stroked the air in front of them like water, opening a portal for him.

“Go, I’ll see you later.” He whispered, kissing his forehead. 

Magnus felt his cheeks burn and hugged Alec briefly to hide his flushed state, thanking him and stepping through the portal without another look at Jace.

* * *

Magnus did not expect to find Asmodeus and his parabatai when he walked into the infirmary. They were alone in the wide room, except for Malcolm hovering near Lilith’s bedside. All the other beds remained empty and the glow of a witchlight made Magnus’ father appear paler than he really was. 

“Dad? What happened?” Magnus asked, rushing to his father’s side.  
“Why is your speak-in-tongue run not activated?” Asmodeus scolded.

He struggled to sit up and Magnus stared at him for a second. Asmodeus sometimes talked to him in Indonesian, as it was their mother tongue and he did not expect his father to call him out on his accent. He relented though and unbuttoned his shirt to draw the rune under his right pectoral, stele burning into his blackened skin. Magnus wished he had been doing that in front of Alec instead and ducked his head when he realized what he was thinking. This was not the time or place to have such considerations. 

“Lilith and I tracked the warlock down but the demon she summoned is far more powerful than we previously thought. He got away with the faerie heir.”  
“Oh really, you didn’t expect the woman who got mom killed to summon another Greater Demon? At a convergence of ley lines?” Magnus sneered.

Asmodeus fell silent. Magnus felt Malcolm’s disapproving gaze on him but ignored it and took the opportunity to look at his father, skin taut over bone and melted leather sticking to open wounds. It must have been a messy fight and Lilith looked worse for wear, barely conscious in a nearby bed. 

“This is not what you think.” Asmodeus said after a while.  
“Isn’t it?”  
“Roisin Moore went rogue often, she did not always pull a stunt like the one with Azazel. She’s hungry for power and most of the time she would steal a powerful artifact or get her hands on a book of spells.”  
“A stunt?” Magnus choked on the word.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Magnus looked away. Malcolm brushed a strand of hair out of Lilith’s face, doing his best to ignore their conversation. 

“What about the faerie heir? Who would have a Greater Demon take her?”  
“We don’t know. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that Roisin probably wants to avenge her father after his defeat.” Asmodeus admitted.  
“So you thought tracking her down would be a smart move?”  
“Your father and I decided we were the reason for this mess and we had better clean it.” Lilith cut in.

Malcolm drew an iratze on her arm as she winced in pain, holding a hand to her side but it was not powerful enough. Asmodeus’ runes would be more effective as he was her parabatai but he was too weak to draw one. Magnus could not help but reach for the painkillers on Lilith’s bedside table, holding a glass of water out for her. He had never seen the woman quite like this, defenseless and the fight snuffed out of her. Her long black hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and she was paler than usual. 

“Which Greater Demon?” Magnus asked after a beat of silence.  
“Meliorn, the Titan of Hell.”  
“By the Angel.” 

Asmodeus did not scold him for swearing under his breath.

“How did you even track her down?”  
“Camille located her flower shop in Park Slope. Roisin doesn’t actually work there but it was easy to find something belonging to her.” Lilith shrugged and moaned in pain.  
“You taught her well,” Asmodeus approved and Magnus’ skin crawled away from his father’s appraising glance. “I expected you to go with her this afternoon.”  
“Well, I was working on my side and I located the faerie heir too, during the fight.”

Magnus’ curt reply seemed to surprise his father. 

“I thought you were out with friends?”

Asmodeus dared him to deny it and Magnus chose to remain silent. He could not lie to his father’s face, not outright. He left the room without another word, walking through the Institute in purposeful strides. Magnus ended up in the weapon room to sharpen his blades, losing himself in the repetitive motion to avoid thinking about anything else. 

Tessa joined him soon after and settled next to him with her shotgun, cleaning it in a few practiced movements. She disassembled it and he admired her efficiency, soon forgetting about his own weapons to lean his head against his hand and watch her as she filled bullets with crushed adama. 

“I’m hoping this will avoid any unexpected explosions and maybe the shooting-with-blanks effect.”  
“The Iron Sisters would be horrified.” Magnus chuckled.  
“I’m not sure. Sister Gladys is always happy to provide the powder,” Tessa hummed. “she didn’t yield to the scorching heat of the forges. I think she was from New Jersey, I met her through Brother Montana.”  
“I feel bad for leaving him hanging at my wedding.” Magnus admitted.  
“He looked relieved, to be honest. Well, as much as a Silent Brother can look like he’s expressing emotions.” 

Magnus chuckled again and sighed. He appreciated that she took his remark in stride and did not point out how much he had been messing up since the ceremony. What was he doing? Was it really messing up when it felt so right? Tessa looked like she usually did beside him, dark hair curling slightly on her shoulders and her olive face ever so open. He found an anchor in her soft gaze, appreciating her silent support. 

“I really like Will. Jem does too.”  
“That’s good.” Magnus mumbled, lost in thought.  
“How are things with Alec?”  
“It’s… quite magical.” 

Tessa giggled, reassembling her gun and they exchanged private smiles. Magnus grabbed some bullets to help her, filling them with crushed adama. He was clumsy and she finished three by the time he was done with the one he had in his hands but none of them mentioned it.

“Does Jem… lose control of his magic when you’re together?” Magnus asked hesitantly after a while.  
“He used to at the beginning,” Tessa licked her lips. “it still happens sometimes but he’s gotten better a noticing he’s doing it and diverting his energy into something else.” 

Magnus nodded, musing on her words. She was slightly red in the face, embarrassed by the rather intimate talk and he was careful not to tease her about it. He appreciated being able to talk this through with someone who could relate.

“I think Alec is afraid to hurt people. I’m not sure he’s ever been with someone you know?”  
“Jem mentioned he’s always stuck with his family. They moved to New York some twenty years ago and Isabelle has been making connections since then. Max is distant but interacts with his fans through his books. Alec just… hides away. He works with Jem sometimes but he’s used to passing off as a mundane.”  
“Yeah I gathered as much.”  
“I don’t think he could hurt you with accidental magic though. We’re Nephilim, it takes more than this and if he likes you his magic should not be potent, not to you. I mean Jem’s magic… it’s pleasurable.” 

She avoided his eyes and Magnus bit back a smirk, holding out another bullet. She added it to her ammunition and packed everything carefully. None of them thanked the other, for it was obvious they both appreciated the time spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the story is going to be 20 chapters, unless something unexpected happens as I write the epilogue... x) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, having Meliorn as a Greater Demon was a break-through when plotting the story and I don't regret it one bit!


	10. Quite the revolutionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monitoring spell located Clary on Roosevelt Island but Renwick was in shambles when Alec and Magnus got there. Jace deliberately hid Asmodeus and Lilith's presence on the island but the parabatai ended up in the infirmary after tracking Roisin down and coming face to face with the Titan of Hell, a Greater Demon. 
> 
> It doesn't make any sense for Meliorn to abduct Clary though and Roisin might very well avenge her father is Asmodeus and Lilith decide to deal with her on their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still deciding between 20 chapters or more so I'm updating one in the mean time :')
> 
>   
> 

Nobody really cared for the big, cold empty room at the back of the Institute. The Sanctuary was simply four walls with a map of New York engraved on a round table in the middle of the room. Magnus shivered as he led his friends inside. Catarina looked around with interest, long flowery dress trailing behind her and Ragnor offered her his tweed jacket in case she was cold. It suited her somehow and Magnus grinned, nudging Raphael who scowled. 

«You know they’re just friends.»  
«It’s still hilarious.» Magnus pouted, Spanish rolling off his tongue.

Raphael shook his head, taking a sip of his energy drink. His suit was perfectly fitted and emphasized his shoulders, which was the reason he chose this cut Magnus supposed. Tessa walked up to them with a smile not unlike Magnus’, a wool-knitted red poncho thrown over dark cotton pants. 

“What’s this about?” She asked in English.  
“We’re waiting for more people.” Magnus shrugged.

They wondered around the room in hope of warming it up and Magnus let his fingers run along the cold table, drawing a patrol circuit within Brooklyn on the stone. Suddenly the outside door slid open and Isabelle appeared in the doorway, looking far too proud of herself. She blew on her manicured nails and shot a winning smile at her siblings, strutting inside like the owned the place. 

Her faux leather ruffle skirt danced around her legs with each stride and Magnus nodded approvingly. She winked, hand coming up to brush the ruby pendant standing out on her nondescript black top. Her long hair flowed around her face and she had foregone lipstick for once but her eyeliner was on point and Magnus made sure to tell her. 

“You’re flirting with the wrong one.” Max quipped.  
“And you’re snarky.” Alec shot back.

He grinned though, happy with Magnus’ attention now focused on him. 

“So that’s the famous Alexander.” Ragnor commented.

He and Raphael stood shoulder to shoulder and Magnus feared they would go into a rant of what exactly would happen to Alec if he did anything to upset Magnus. They did not, probably because it was unwarranted and Catarina drifted over with a warm smile, shaking Alec’s hand like a normal person. Magnus thanked her mentally and nodded approvingly as Tessa showed some manners as well. Isabelle’s crystal laugh rang through the Sanctuary and she sat on the edge of the table, looking over the map.

“Magnus, care to tell us why you invited us here? You’re not eloping with my brother are you?”  
“I heard you did something like that yourself, you can’t really say anything. Give us your blessing!” Magnus replied.  
“Oh I’ve done it more than once! But I’d miss that sleepy head.”  
“I wouldn’t, my apartment would be two times bigger.” Max countered.  
“How come nobody asked me if I wanted to elope?” Alec wondered aloud.

Magnus chuckled and walked up to him, leaning against his side.

“Anyway, I asked you to come here because we pinpointed Roisin’s whereabouts. She owns a flower shop in Park Slope. I think we should all be careful in the area and keep an eye out in case we find any clue. You also have to know that she seems to be involved with Clary’s disappearance as well, or Roisin’s client hired her to abduct Clary. Alec’s monitoring spell picked up her location but we arrived too late. Renwick’s Ruin is even more of a ruin and the Greater Demon vanished with the faerie heir.”  
“How is your father?” Catarina asked.  
“He’ll survive.” Magnus replied curtly.  
“I’ll make some ointment for him.” Cat said, not taking offense at his tone.  
“Your father got hurt?” Alec repeated, frowning.  
“Yeah. He fought a Greater Demon in the past, I guess he thought he was still in his prime or something. It’s not like any other Shadowhunter could defeat one anyway.”  
“That’s not true Magnus, there are plenty of talented Shadowhunters who could hold their own with the right weapons and team. You included.” Tessa cut in.

Magnus brushed it off, waving his hand to dismiss her interruption. 

“Isabelle, would you be able to send word to the New York vampire clan? And Alexander you’re in contact with the alpha of the New York pack so I assumed you would inform her?” 

Max frowned and Alec’s lips parted as though he had only realized something. Isabelle giggled, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle the sound. Blood tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away with delicate fingers.

“Oh Magnus, I’ll make sure every vampire in this city knows and acts accordingly.”  
“Izzy...” Alec warned upon hearing her teasing tone.  
“That one is on you Alec, you could have told him. Sometimes it feels like you’re ashamed of us.” Max jumped in.  
“What’s going on?” Magnus asked.  
“Isabelle is the head of vampire clan.” Alec replied.  
“Oh. Ok.” Magnus brushed off.

Ragnor scoffed and Raphael sipped from his energy drink, his silence speaking volumes.

“You didn’t tell us the name of the Greater Demon your father fought.” Tessa said.  
“Meliorn.”  
“The Titan of Hell, he rules over Edom.” Ragnor provided when the name only met deafening silence. 

The Lightwood siblings exchanged undecipherable glances Magnus chose to ignore. Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sharing some of his warmth as the Sanctuary remained cold even as Catarina wandered around the room. 

“Isn’t that the one with the prophecy?” Raphael wondered aloud.

All eyes were on him and he licked his lips, energy drink empty and his tongue blue. 

“Never heard of a prophecy.” Isabelle replied carefully.  
“I think he’s right,” Tessa countered. “we should look through Ragnor’s books. I’ll ask Jem too.” 

Ragnor nodded and there was a lull in the conversation after that. Alec’s arm felt heavier on Magnus’ shoulders and he turned towards the warlock with a concerned look in his eyes. A glamour covered the other man’s gaze and he seemed lost in thought, startling when the Shadowhunter brushed his knuckles against his cheek. Alec tilted his head, meeting his eyes and Magnus pecked him on the lips for lack of anything to say. 

“Alec, we’re going.” Max called out.

Isabelle elbowed him in the ribs, scowling at her little brother but Alec looked relieved and nuzzled his nose against Magnus’ with a whispered goodbye, leaving the Shadowhunter hanging for more. Magnus huffed, ignoring Raphael’s stifled snickering even though that was a rare occurrence and brushed past Ragnor and his knowing smirk. Catarina fell into step behind him, her presence relaxing enough that Magnus felt better by the time he reached his room.

“Thanks. I’ll help you with the ointment.” He offered, turning to her.  
“I look forward to it. Sleep well, I left a pot of lavender on your window sill to help you relax.” 

Magnus smiled tenderly and squeezed Cat’s hands in his, kissing her cheek.

“You’re the best.”

* * *

Magnus walked up to the greenhouse at the crack of dawn. His steps echoed in the winding staircase, steps of stone leading him under the inverted lake looking dome. He avoided a drop of water expertly and found Catarina sitting between green hedges, extracting aloe vera gel carefully. Magnus sat among blue-violet blossoms and reached for the plant, helping his friend in silence. 

Catarina’s snow-white hair blended naturally with the flowers in the greenhouse and golden hoops swung gently under her ears. Vines with buds like jewels stood proudly next to them and a scent of spring time lingered in the air. Magnus could barely name the plants around him and asked Catarina instead, lulled into a false sense of serenity as he listened to the up and downs of her native language. Spanish rolled of her tongue and flickered away energetically yet it never felt intrusive. Her voice had a butterfly quality to it, barely there but noticeable in its own, powerful way. 

«¿Don’t you miss it?»  
«¿Miss what Cat?» Magnus startled.  
«Having a parabatai.»  
«You can’t miss something you never had.»  
«I don’t really envy Raphael and Ragnor, I knew it was unlikely to find a match but I would have liked it.» Catarina explained.  
«I think.. ¿I would have too? Even though I like being my own self too. Tessa would have been a good parabatai.»

Catarina smiled, nodding. A slight breeze lifted the hem of her white dress covered with a floral pattern and she patted it down distractedly, fingers trailing along a trail of purple petals. She had been working for a while, even before he joined her. Cat’s medical pouch was full of balms and salves she would offer to anyone interested, hoping it could save a life when an iratze could not. They had learned the hard way that sometimes it was the only alternative, when Raphael’s veins were coursing with demon’s venom and runes became useless. 

«There, that should do it.» Catarina exclaimed.  
«Thanks Cat, don’t let my father push you around when you go in there.»  
«Don’t worry, I know what to say.»

He believed her. Cat would join the Silent Brothers if she could and no Shadowhunters dared arguing with them. Magnus hoped his father would sense that and act accordingly. 

They left the greenhouse together and parted ways in the residential wing. Magnus stopped by Ragnor’s room, smiling at the sight of his friend half asleep among his books and Tessa bent over the desk as she flicked through an old looking volume. Suddenly Raphael pushed past Magnus, carrying a tray of appetizing food. The smell drifted into the room, getting Tessa’s attention immediately. Ragnor stirred as Guadalupe walked in behind her son, bringing in colorful smoothies.

«Leave some churro waffles for Magnus.» She warned Raphael in Spanish. 

Her son scowled and dropped the piece he had been holding. Guadalupe shoved a glass into Magnus’ hands and went to place her tray on the desk under a chorus of thanks.

“I don’t know what you children are up to but you’ll need all the energy you can get. Eat up!”  
“I’ll save some for Cat.” Ragnor offered. 

Guadalupe nodded approvingly and ruffled Magnus’ hair on her way out. Raphael popped a piece of waffle into his mouth and the scuffle that followed had Tessa laughing so hard she fell off her chair. Magnus helped Tessa up and stuck his tongue out, ignoring Raphael’s eye roll. 

“That’s it, I’m leaving!” Magnus huffed as he straightened his clothes.  
“Good riddance!” Ragnor shot back.

* * *

Simon looked around in wonder. New York had become a different city overnight and he still struggled to make sense of scales along one woman’s neck and a pair of wings fluttering behind a man as he walked into the Manhattan branch of the New York Library.

The supernatural area had a different meaning too, fantasy books suddenly inspired by fact rather than the author’s imagination running wild. Simon slipped between two heavy shelves on the verge of toppling over and smiled to Hodge, wondering how he had gotten the thick scar on his face. He looked older than he probably really was with his black, gray-streaked hair sleeked back and wearing a neat, sharp tweet suit. 

Lost in thought, Simon stumbled in his steps as he walked up to the beta of the New York pack. The werewolf held his hand out in a quick reflex, eyes flashing orange and Simon reeled back, falling on his behind with a yelp.

He was not lucky enough to land on one of the many bean bags in the area and if most of the people gathered there had not paid attention to him so far (and he had trouble believing that, with super senses and the fact that he was new) all of them stared at him by now. Simon pushed his glasses up his nose, wondering why his hearing and sense of smell had improved but not his sight. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit jumpy.”  
“We could tell,” someone chuckled behind him. “maybe I should come back another time?”

Simon got to his feet and turned around, sighing in relief when he recognized Magnus. The Shadowhunter was dressed to the nines as always, the collar of his blue button up shirt covered in sequins. A silver belt shined at his waist, obviously synthetic and iron heeled combat boots weighted at his feet. The newly turned werewolf noticed the pack nodding approvingly at the sight and supposed it was just as much a diplomatic choice than Magnus’ fashion sense at work. 

“Magnus! Nonsense, I’m glad you dropped by!” Simon started off.

He knew, rationally, that the Shadowhunter had stopped listening as soon as greetings were out of the way but Simon could not help rambling about his day so far. It reassured him, especially when he recognized Jordan over Magnus’ shoulder. The young man looked sheepish, dark hair falling over his face as he fiddled with the sleeves of his leather jacket. Simon distinctly remembered asking about the scrolling script on his arms and following the ink with a brush of his fingers. It had ended with a kiss and they had been heading out when his mind had gone blank.

“So Samael, Hodge tells me you’ve joined the book club? That’s good, I can only encourage you to mingle with the pack.” Magnus said.

Simon had not realized he had fallen silent and startled, dragging his eyes away from Jordan.

“His name is Simon.” The other man interrupted.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder and frowned. He looked murderous in spite of the glitter covering his hair and face. Blue streaks of hair fluttered on top of his head and he flicked his fan open in annoyance. Simon reached out to grab Magnus’ wrist before one of them lost his cool and smiled shyly at Jordan.

“It’s cool, he’s only teasing.” Simon temporized.  
“At least you know the name of the poor guy you turned into a werewolf against his will.” Magnus snapped anyway.

Jordan barked an insult and Simon gaped. He did not blame Jordan for losing control. Hodge had sat down with him to explain the mechanics of turning and how young werewolves sometimes struggled. Simon himself ate twice his weight in proteins since he had been bitten and had been privy to Hodge’s own laps in control just then. Sure, he would have preferred a different ending to his evening and wondered if this was the reason he flirted with girls usually, even if gender did not matter to him. He was attracted to _people_ and it made even more sense now that he knew about the Downworld. Did people discriminate based on race too? Simon could not fathom it.

Anyway, flirting with guys simply did not work out for Simon and he was used to it. Turning into a werewolf was unfortunate but it was better than other dark stories he had heard. And he felt like he belonged in this whole new world, after spending so long wishing a universe such as Agents of the Night was real. 

“It’s okay. I’d rather be a werewolf than a vampire, imagine not being able to go out during the day?”

He giggled nervously as various sounds of approval echoed in the supernatural area. Magnus shook his head but kept to himself as Hodge cleared his throat to get his attention. The Shadowhunter stood out in the library and he grew serious as he went back to the business at hand. 

“Oh right. Hodge, what do you say? Are you guys in?”  
“I don’t know Magnus, with what happened I think it would be better for us to lay low...” Hodge said, uneasy.  
“What’s going on?” Simon asked.  
“Well I thought the pack would do its part in keeping New York safe but I guess I was wrong.”

Magnus shrugged but his words stung and Simon scrambled to get his phone out, offering it to the Shadowhunter.

“Here, give me your number. I can help!”  
“Focus on yourself Salem, you’re still adjusting. Call me if you need anything though, I’ll see you later.” Magnus waved the offer away.

He smirked as Jordan glowered from his bean bag and slapped Simon’s shoulder before leaving, blowing them a kiss. The young werewolf shook his head and did his best to walk over to Jordan without making a fool of himself until he was safely seated next to him. And if he fell over as he leaned back, well Jordan diving in to help him was enough of a reward to ignore his embarrassment.

* * *

Magnus waltzed into the Hunter’s Moon with a grin and covered in glitter. Odd looks followed him all the way to the bar and he perched himself on a stool, trailing a hand along Alec’s back. Fairy lights reflected their warm glow on the warlock’s jacket and cold leather bit back at his skin. Magnus’ signet rings caught the low light of the pub, brown undertones taking over the room. Alec leaned into his touch, brushing his hand on Magnus’ thigh in greeting. The Shadowhunter scooted closer, dropping his voice low as he caught sight of a pint of beer in front of him, already half-empty.

“No kiss and you’re already drinking? Have you already had a date before I came in?”  
“Of course, you just missed them.” Alec chuckled.

He leaned in to peck Magnus on the lips, who hummed in approval. 

“I met a friend as I waited for you, we don’t see each other much nowadays so we had a drink.”  
“That’s nice. Where are they?”

Alec looked around and pointed at the pool table. Magnus frowned, struggling to spot the stranger as he did not know what he was looking for. A woman straightened, having just pocketed the 8 ball and her opponent cursed under his breath. She stared him down, gray eyes flashing in unmistakable threat and he apologized. Magnus gaped, astounded by the aura of power that radiated from the thin, lean woman whose long coat partially concealed the gray woman suit she was wearing. Her dull pale hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she took purposeful strides in their direction when she noticed Alec’s and Magnus’ attention on her, leaving the other player hanging for a rematch.

“Good game,” Alec congratulated. “almost as impressive than that one in the eighties.”  
“Are you suggesting I need to look like a biker to be a legit player?” The woman raised an eyebrow.  
“I wouldn’t dare,” the warlock chuckled. “Magnus this is Imogen Herondale, former leader of a biker gang in London.” 

Alec hesitated, seemingly unsure of how to introduce the Shadowhunter. The jukebox released the first notes of _You Make Loving Fun_ and Magnus gently swayed to the beat, relaxing with the familiar song. He allowed himself not to think about what they were for now, placing his trust in Fleetwood Mac and the promise of a miracle. 

“Magnus Bane, I’m honored to finally meet the alpha of the New York pack.” He introduced himself.  
“Hodge and Aline told me about you.” Imogen acknowledged with a small nod. 

She gestured for the bartender to refill her pint and Magnus ordered a martini, wondering how Alec and Imogen knew each other. 

“Aline told me your classes are good this year?” Alec said to break the ice.  
“Yeah, St Xavier has had a good influx of students willing to do their homework for once.”  
“What do you teach?” Magnus asked.  
“A little bit of this and that, I’m a primary school teacher.”  
“Her favorite subject is history.” Alec pipped in. “She knows all about the suffragettes, it’s almost like she’s been there. Even Izzy can’t tell you that much and she was playing her part in the demonstrations at the time!”

Imogen swatted Alec’s arm and he chuckled. Magnus gaped again and clamped his mouth shut when his mind caught up with his body. Imogen seemed to have warmed up to him though and she was the one turning to Magnus this time.

“This child cannot get over the fact I’m wiser than him even though I’ll always be the youngest, except for the looks.” She said self-deprecatingly.  
“If my memory serves me correctly I remember you were at the first British Gay Pride Rally… Now that’s something you’ve been to and know a lot about.” Alec shot back.  
“You only remember because you were there too.” Imogen pointed out. 

It was Magnus’ turn to giggle.

“Alec mentioned you were quite the revolutionary as well?” Imogen continued.  
“I wouldn’t quite put it like that...” Magnus stammered.

He prayed for his makeup to cover his slight blush. His cheeks were on fire with the underlying praise he could distinguish in both their eyes. Magnus cleared his throat and decided it was worth a shot anyway. Hodge had turned him down but he was talking to the alpha of the pack now.

“There is a Greater Demon roaming the streets and it whisked the faerie heir away. We don’t know who is Roisin Moore’s client and why they would do something like that but I want all hands on deck to put an end to this before the Fair Folk declares war on warlocks or something.” 

Imogen took a sip from her beer, nodding mutely. 

“I’m assuming Hodge wanted to stay out of it?” She hummed and did not wait for his reply. “I’ll put Aline in charge of this, you can count on the New York pack.”  
“I trust you’ll team up with Isabelle?” Alec jumped in.  
“Of course, it would be counterproductive otherwise.”

Alec nodded, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulders with a proud smirk. The Shadowhunter snuggled against him and watched Imogen hustle the whole pub in the pool hall, trading long kisses with Alec all through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough love in the Lightwood family and poor Simon gets his own part because I couldn't go on without expending on his thougts and feelings! Imogen was supposed to play a bigger part in the story but didn't fit in somehow so she reduced to hinting at Alec's past and looking cool, sorry :(
> 
> Thanks to everyone keeping up with the story! Every comment, kudo, subscription and bookmark makes my day (I'm not even kidding, I check my mails every morning so it literally starts off with good vibes when I get a notification from AO3). Take care ♥


	11. Pride and joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires, werewolves and Shadowhunters are now keeping an eye on Roisin Moore. There seems to be a prophecy about Meliorn, which might hold the secret to defeating him but they have yet to find out what it actually says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit. But it's really sweet too!

Magnus was prepared to appeal to Malcolm’s empathy when he slid out of the elevator with bottles of booze snuggled into his cloak. His spiel on the tip of his tongue, he struggled to stay quiet when he realized the door to the Head of Institute’s office was half-close for a change. Had he stumbled upon something he was not supposed to hear?

Needless to say, Magnus swallowed his well prepared, thought out speech about youth and rushed forward to spy on the conversation. Muffled voices cleared as he hastily drew an enhanced hearing rune on his wrist. Magnus recognized Guadalupe as she scolded Malcolm, who seemed to be pacing the room.

“This is madness Malcolm!” Guadalupe whispered angrily.  
“It’s the only way, they would be stronger, strong enough...” Malcolm rambled.  
“Their bond could break!”  
“So what?”  
“Is that what it is about? Breaking their bond won’t change the past. She refused to be your parabatai and she was right to do so, you would have gone mad and now you’re going to take her sanity away with the agony of losing her parabatai.” 

Guadalupe had grown quiet and her words weighted in the room for a beat. Malcolm had stopped pacing and seemed to inhale in a sharp intake of breath before he replied. Magnus held onto the bottles in his arms, too stunned to process what he was hearing. 

“They’re strong, they’ll survive this.” Malcolm said with conviction.  
“Agnes sacrificed her life to preserve their bond and you’re telling me Asmodeus and Lilith will survive this? Do you think she wanted to die and leave her son to face this world on his own? Magnus was her pride and joy! They wouldn’t survive and that’s why this boy is hurting even now.” Guadalupe shouted.  
“If Sabrina chose Yohannes over me as her parabatai to spare my sanity then why won’t she love me?!” Malcolm cried. 

Magnus stumbled back. A bottle slipped out of his grip and crashed on the ground. The loud sound reverberated in the corridor and he winced before breaking into a run. Even without enhanced hearing, Guadalupe and Malcolm were bound to have heard it. 

Going back to his room seemed to take forever and he cringed as he took in the colorful quilts thrown over everyone’s favorite bean bags. Clothes fell of their hangers in one corner of the room and he had spread all his shoes out on the tiger stripped carpet before leaving. He dropped the booze on his bed and rushed into the bathroom to reek over the sink, tears stinging at his eyes. 

He gripped the edge of the sink tightly as he forced himself to take deep breaths, exhaling slowly and breathing in deeply again. This would not do, Magnus had to get a hold of himself before his friends joined him. They were going out, this was supposed to be a good night and whatever Malcolm intended to do with his father and Lilith was nothing the parabatai would not have done themselves anyway. It was impossible to live up to the expectations of someone who had little care to whether they lived to see another day or not. 

The Belcourt family ring glared at him on his left hand and he sneered. Magnus wanted the Bane family ring back, except he did not because sometimes he did not feel like he had any family left. What if wearing his father’s signet ring meant he had to reach his expectations? Magnus knew he could not slay a Greater Demon and would never be the legendary Shadowhunter Asmodeus had been. By the Angel, his mother had thrown herself in front of Lilith to protect her. It had been a killing blow and Asmodeus’ fame was built on Agnes’ sacrifice. Magnus would rather stay in his father’s shadow his whole life than see one of his loved ones die for bloody glory! 

Magnus exhaled angrily and straightened. He ignored the ring on his finger, knowing it would attract unwarranted attention if he were to take if off. He glanced at the mirror and sneered at his reflection, marching back to his vanity table to fix his smudged eyeliner with practiced hand movements. His friends found him bedraggled as he struggled to tug his crimson button up shirt into his dark gray slacks, matching jacket hanging off his shoulders. The fact that he had not bothered to button his shirt past his navel made things infinitely more complicated.

Catarina giggled and grabbed the curve hanging chain attached to his belt to tug him closer, reaching to straighten his silk shirt and button it up. Magnus tried to bat her hands away but she dismissed him with a tutting sound and tugged the shirt inside his pants so efficiently Raphael whistled his approval. She then proceeded to undo the buttons all the way down to his navel and patted Magnus’ chest pocket with a candid smile when she was done. 

“Cat, have I told you you’re the best?”  
“At least once a day. How is the lavender holding up?”

Magnus ducked his head sheepishly and she sighed.

“I hope you take care of that boyfriend of yours better than you do your plants.” Ragnor snickered.  
“I’m sorry I actually have a boyfriend whereas some people are stuck inside and have time on their hands to take care of their plants.” Magnus shot back, making Ragnor scoff.  
“I’m offended.” Catarina chuckled and Magnus apologized immediately.  
“Where’s the booze?” Tessa asked as she breezed in. 

Magnus was at loss for words when he took in the glorious sight of her white and silver princess seams dress and gestured towards his bed. Tessa would look the part next to Jem and it filled him with joy. He nodded to himself as he turned to his vanity table again, carefully selecting his necklaces. Magnus gratefully accepted the chain attached to a ring and a bracelet that Catarina held out helpfully.

Ragnor grabbed a beer and Raphael surprisingly accepted a shot of tequila from Tessa, knocking it down with a wince. Magnus could not help but laugh at him. 

“Think you can keep up Bane?” Raphael challenged him.

Magnus thought he could but he had forgotten to take into account that Catarina was the heavy drinker among them and she would join in the fun. He forfeited long before Raphael because contrary to his friend, Magnus was going out afterwards. It also gave him the opportunity to roll a drunk Raphael under his bed with more mirth than the situation warranted and Ragnor shook his head from his favorite reclining chair, flicking through a book. 

“Found anything on that prophecy?” Magnus asked.  
“Not yet but I’m pretty sure it was one of Jem’s anyway. Tessa hasn’t had the opportunity to ask him yet.” Ragnor slurred.

He held out his beer, cheering for Tessa and Catarina as they helped each other out of Magnus’ room. Where Tessa was silver, Cat wore her golden dress from Magnus’ wedding and he smiled affectionately at the sight, happy to see the outfit in different circumstances. The ceremony felt so far away now, like it had never happened. The runaway groom hurried after the ladies, leading the way towards the elevator. 

Malcolm’s office was dark and Magnus wondered idly if he was with Asmodeus and Lilith, getting ready for whatever he had planed for them. In his alcohol induced carelessness, Magnus found it easy to push the thought away and checked his reflection in the mirror instead. The bits of gilt adorning the gilded, birdcage-like elevator stood out against the dark colors of his outfit and he pushed back the strands of blue in his hair to blend it with the spikes he had taken so much time to style up that evening. 

Tessa and Catarina giggled all the way to Love Bite and Magnus liked to pretend he did not join in but when they walked in the three of them could not stop laughing, singing along the tagline of the very inclusive club. Magnus recognized Aline and Helen dancing together in the crowd, throwing their heads back with the rest of the patrons to shout the tagline too. 

“Sucks to be you!”

Most Downworlders wore weak glamours they could see through and Tessa spotted Jem at first glance, running to him. She tripped and fell in his arms with a carefree laugh, her silver dress matching the High Warlock of Manhattan’s silver skin. 

Jem wore his usual waistcoat over a dark button up shirt, leaning on his cane like a vision from the past. It was a beautiful sight and Magnus offered his arm to Catarina as they made their way towards the couple. Will stood back, looking uncomfortable in a gray button up shirt and black jeans. 

Isabelle was behind the counter again and offered them a friendly smile as Magnus leaned forward to order a daiquiri. He looked her up and down and wiggled his eyebrows at the sight of her form hugging red dress, earning a laugh from the vampire. It added to his glee even as Catarina went off to dance with a mundane. 

“Can you put it on fire?” Magnus inquired expectantly.  
“I’m sure Alec can do that for you.” Isabelle smirked. 

Magnus swiveled on his heels, nearly bumping into Alexander. The warlock smiled shyly, his hair so artfully mused Magnus was sure it was Isabelle’s work. Alec wore a button down denim shirt with the kind of pants the Shadowhunter had only dreamed of seeing on him. Magnus beamed back at him, holding his glass up with an expectant look. 

“Snap your fingers.” Alec whispered in his ear, eyes flickering with promise.

Magnus did and blue smoke erupted from the cocktail, frost covering the glass instantly. Alec kissed his cheek, grabbing his hips to lead him away from the bar. The Shadowhunter giggled as he took a sip of his daiquiri, snuggling against him with a contented sigh. The familiar scent of peppermint engulfed him and he nearly forgot he was out in a club, pleasantly surprised with Alec’s presence. 

“What are you doing here Alexander? Clubs don’t seem like your scene...”  
“Max dragged me there, happens sometimes.” 

Alec shrugged and pointed at the dance-floor where Max was bouncing up and down with the music. Catarina danced near him and Magnus relaxed even more knowing she was not alone. He looked over at Tessa, Will and Jem, sharing a private smile with his partner when she dropped low between the two men, dancing coming like breathing to her. 

“It was nice, meeting Imogen with you the other day.” Magnus said when his friends had disappeared in the crowd.  
“Really? You seemed a bit uneasy.” Alec breathed out in his ear.  
“Yeah at first, I didn’t expect to be talking politics on our date and you two are very close but I didn’t mind.”  
“Imogen had a hard life. Her husband got bitten on a bar brawl and passed the curse on to her. He… was not a good man. When I met her she was only starting to live again and I was getting rid of my inhibitions, we were even closer then. She’s part of the reason we moved to New York, I couldn’t fathom the idea of being away from her when I still had a choice.” 

Magnus leaned further into Alec’s embrace, It was sweet in a way, that Alec would follow a mortal to a different country while he still had time with them. It reminded Magnus of how short his life must look like when Alec looked at it. Something churned in his gut and he glanced at the signet rings on his fingers. This, was the reason he could not conform to his father’s wishes. 

“Sounds like she led an eventful life.”  
“That she did.” Alec chuckled.  
“Do you wanna dance darling?” 

Alec squirmed uncomfortably behind him and Magnus laughed, knocking his cocktail back and grabbing the warlock’s hands before he could mutter an excuse. He dragged him on the outskirts of the crowd gathered in the club, throwing his arms around Alec’s shoulders and taking the lead. The alcohol induced fog in his mind cleared enough for Magnus to keep close without grinding against the warlock, knowing Alec would be more embarrassed than turned on by this kind of display. 

He swayed to the up and downs of the bass, forgetting all about that evening except Alec’s arms around him and the thrill of magic when the warlock had told him to snap his fingers. Magnus leaned his head back at the thought, a soft smile playing on his lips when he glanced at Alec. The other man grinned and brushed their lips together, deepening the kiss when Magnus sighed contentedly. The Shadowhunter reached up to play with Alec’s dark strands of hair and pressed against him as the warlock’s grip tightened on his waist. 

Alexander’s lips were cool against his, refreshing in the sultry heat of Love Bite and Magnus longed for more kisses to quench his sudden thirst of anything that was Alec. Another couple bumped into them and they stumbled against a wall, laughing between biting kisses. Alec’s hands brushed his sides and slipped past the hem of Magnus’ shirt, drawing the shape of his speak-in-tongues rune. The Shadowhunter shivered, Alec’s fingers leaving an icy trail on his skin. 

They broke apart with a gasp, Magnus hissing when Alec’s hand left his chest, a thin layer of frost covering his skin. The warlock’s eyes had darkened, light and dark blue ebbing together in a mystifying dance. He blinked, looking away and the Shadowhunter reached to cup his face in his hands, stroking his cheeks reassuringly. Magnus pecked him on the lips, grinning as Alec caught up with the numerous innuendo coming to his mind.

“I swear if you say anything… It’s already embarrassing enough as it is.” Alec muttered.  
“It’s sexy.” Magnus purred.  
“You’re reckless.”  
“I would rather say a hot mess and suggest you do something about it.” Magnus smirked. 

Alec snorted and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd to walk up the catwalk and disappear into Isabelle’s office. Magnus pressed against his back when he stopped to stroke the air like water and open a portal, pressing a kiss behind the warlock’s ear. Alec shivered and nearly pushed him through the portal, following as though he had done nothing more than walk through the door. His arms were around Magnus’ waist before he was even completely through and the Shadowhunter let out the shaky breath he had been holding in his anticipation. 

He had never been in Alexander’s bedroom and looked around with interest even as they stumbled inside, tangled in each other. It was similar to the rest of the apartment, dark wooden floors and minimalist furniture. Magnus did not have time to notice more than that as Alec pushed him on the bed and bit back a moan, loving the way the warlock manhandled him. Alec grabbed the back of his shirt and took it off clumsily before joining him on the bed and Magnus giggled because Alec’s struggles were strangely arousing. 

“Are you laughing at me?” The warlock breathed against his lips.

The Shadowhunter nodded against his better judgment and threw his head back when Alec pressed a freezing hand on his abdomen. A moan escaped him as the warlock dragged his hand up and Magnus shivered, clawing at Alec’s back in an attempt to grab onto anything. Alec echoed his moan and their mouths crashed together as the whole room lit up with blue. A storm raged in the ocean of the warlock’s gaze, a tide of power coming to break relentlessly against his eyes. 

Magnus ran his hands along Alec’s back, soothing the angry red marks on his pale skin. He arched his back to place kiss against his neck and shoulder, soon rolling them over to mouth down Alec’s chest. The warlock fiddled with his shirt until he could slide it down Magnus’ arms and work on his belt, stilling every now and then as the Shadowhunter sucked on his sensitive skin. Alec flipped them over again, growing impatient and straddled Magnus as the room grew dark again. He took Magnus’ hand in his, kissing his knuckles before taking his rings off and putting them away with care. 

Magnus reached up to unclasp the most complicated piece of jewelry and startled when Alec grounded his hips teasingly. The warlock smirked, running a hand along Magnus’ chest and following up with a brush of his lips. Alec’s fingers left glittering frost in their wake and the warlock ran a warm tongue over each spiraling shape he had deliberately drawn on Magnus’ chest. 

“Alec- Alexander!” The Shadowhunter begged when the tingle of his skin turned almost painful.  
“Are you finally cooling down?” Alec taunted, pressing a kiss on his throat. 

Magnus breathed in deeply and glanced at him. The warlock’s eyes glistened with a myriad of sparkling lights skimming the surface of the ocean in his gaze. Magnus reached for the waistband of his jeans, tugging the pants down slowly until Alec huffed and took them off himself. Magnus slipped out from under him, pushing Alec against the mattress to trade lazy kisses and soft touches. Alec’s skin was smooth and unmarked, a blank canvas Magnus intended to color black and blue as he nipped at the warlock’s hip bone. 

Alec jerked when Magnus’ lips grazed his erection and the warlock held him down with barely concealed pleasure as he licked along his length and sucked on the tip. The Shadowhunter closed his lips around his lover and bobbed his head a few times as Alec struggled to stay still, biting back his moans. The warlock hid his face against a pillow when Magnus let go of him, shivering from the wave of pleasure coursing through him.

“What do you want Alexander?”  
“You.” Alec’s reply was muffled even as he peeked at Magnus.  
“I gathered as much darling. To be honest, I would be offended if you didn’t.”  
“Fuck you Magnus!” Alec whined and the aforementioned chuckled, kissing his missing navel.  
“I can do that.” 

Alec grabbed his pillow and dropped it on Magnus’ head with a groan but he cupped Magnus’ face soon after to kiss him deeply. The temperature in the room had dropped but Alec’s body was burning up against Magnus’ and he drowned in the warlock’s familiar scent with every intake of breath. The acidic smell of magic blended in with peppermint as hues of dark and light blue danced along the walls. It was like being underwater, except Magnus felt like he could breathe freely for the first time in forever. 

He stared in Alec’s eyes until the warlock had loosened up enough for Magnus to settle between his thighs and get lost in him. The warlock threw his head back with a moan and Magnus grabbed his hand, holding onto him as Alec gripped his shoulder blade with his other hand. The room was oddly silent except for their whispered names and Magnus pressed close to Alec, in no hurry to find his release when he could listen to his lover’s voice chanting his name again and again. 

Magnus’ fingers brushed the warlock’s cheek, ran through the dark strands of hair stuck to his forehead and down Alec’s chest to wrap around his erection and give it a slow stroke that drew a long, dirty moan out of the other man’s pink lips. The Shadowhunter buried his face in Alec’s neck, kissing his throat until Alec arched his back with a particularly smooth roll of Magnus’ hips and the room went dark. 

Magnus sagged against him, following Alec over the edge. They laid still as the room warmed up slowly and Alec drew lazy shapes along Magnus’ back. His fingertips were no longer icy and the Shadowhunter sighed, pawing at his chest in contentment. The warlock chuckled and kissed his forehead, dragging Magnus out of bed to clean up before they got too comfortable. 

Alec’s room looked different without the light his magic emitted and Magnus stopped in his tracks to stare at the majestic bow hanging off a wall. The length of the weapon had delicate engravings and Magnus recognized a pattern of waves when he came closer. Alec pressed against his back, nuzzling Magnus’ neck and pointed at the recurve.

“That was a nasty piece of work. I made it for Izzy, women were allowed to do archery at the time, strangely enough.”  
“How come you still have it then?”  
“It was too heavy for her and by the time she was strong enough to wield it she had turned into a vampire so she didn’t feel the need for a weapon.”

Magnus hummed and went to stretch out on the bed, snuggling with Alec. He did not feel like sleeping yet and played with the warlock’s hair as they traded lazy kisses and traced each other’s bodies with soft touches. 

“Is Indonesian a hard language to learn?” Alec inquired in a whisper.  
“Most people say it’s fairly easy.” Magnus replied distractedly.  
“Can you teach me something?”

The Shadowhunter glanced up and Alec kissed his temple, waiting patiently for him to make up his mind. Magnus blinked, specks of gold fluttering in his gaze as he got lost in the warlock’s gaze. Alec’s eyes had darkened like the ocean at night and the few waves of powers rushing within simmered silver as though Magnus had hung the moon and stars in the other man’s gaze. 

“Malam yang sangat menyenangkan.” Magnus finally whispered.  
“Malam yang san-” Alec frowned, stumbling on the words.  
“-sangat menyenangkan.”  
“Malam yang sangat menyenangkan,” Alec repeated dutifully. “what does it mean?”  
“That was great evening.” Magnus translated with a chuckle.  
“Teach me something useful!” Alec scolded.

He swatted Magnus’ backside with a pillow and the Shadowhunter laughed out loud, hovering above Alec with mirth in his eyes and a soft smile. 

“It’s a lie anyway, my evening started off really bad but my friends were here to cheer me up and then you and that was quite magical.” 

Alec’s cheeks heated up and he captured Magnus’ lips with his before the other could make him flush some more. Magnus settled against him again, relaxing in Alec’s touch and his hand running through his hair when the tell-tale sound of a fire message frizzled above them. The Shadowhunter reached up to grab it before Alec could burn himself and smiled affectionately as they read the message.

“I knew I could trust your brother to take Cat home safely.”  
“Wait until he sends her across early in the morning.” Alec mumbled.

Catarina was ecstatic indeed when she walked in on them having breakfast and Alec cursed Max but Magnus would not have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made up my mind about the number of chapters as you probably noticed. And since I'm already writing the epilogue I decided to update, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	12. What about us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus overheard a suspicious argument between Guadalupe and Malcolm as he got ready to go out and party. According to Guadalupe, Asmodeus and Lilith are up to no good but Magnus decided to get wasted and forget about it instead of trying to stop them. It's not as though Magnus has any chance against these legends among Shadowhunters anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get back to the plot shall we? Last chapter was nice and all but I think some characters are up to no good and it's time for long overdue action!

Magnus wondered where Tessa was going when she guided him at the back of the Hunter’s Moon. He followed her down a flight of stairs and into the basement of the pub, scrunching up his nose as they walked past an opium den. Smoke filtered through the door and the bittersweet smell made him cough. 

“You don’t do opium right?” He shot at his partner’s quickly disappearing back.  
“Jem won’t share but I’m pretty sure he goes there with Will when I’m out patrolling.”  
“What do you mean he won’t share but?” Magnus shrieked, hurrying after her.  
“Oh I don’t like that crap I just… I wish I could check on them when they do it.”

The young woman pushed her brown hair back, almost invisible in the darkness of the cellar. He could tell this was a sensitive topic and gave her a one-arm hug before walking down the last steps.

“That’s how he triggers his prophecies. The one about Meliorn for instance.”  
“What did it say?” Magnus inquired distractedly.

He looked around, wondering why Tessa had led him there when he decided they ought to give a long overdue visit to the Fair Folk. The distant hum of war drums reverberated through the earth and into his chest, lulling his mind into deep slumber and he whipped his stele out to draw an awareness rune on his skin. The burn jolted him awake as Tessa rolled a barrel of beer out of the way, revealing the entrance to the faerie kingdom. 

“The Titan’s wrath shall no longer thunder through Edom when the darkness of the high seas comes alight with the blaze of his son’s fire.” Tessa whispered.  
“It doesn’t make any sense.” Magnus scoffed. 

Tessa shrugged and gestured for him to go through the entrance but Magnus never set foot outside. Night wrapped around him like a cloak and the distant glow of a constellation lit up the way above a lake so still the sky seemed to blend in with the water. The Shadowhunter skimmed over the surface, thoroughly lost as the ground and sky inverted with each roll of drums in the never ending night. The water felt lukewarm, barely wet yet he bathed in a sea of stars for so long he feared he would never come to the surface. 

Mist awaited him when he stepped on the shoreline, ice like jewels drifting along the edge of the clouds gathered around him. Magnus could sense Tessa’s presence nearby and made out the outline of her dancing shadow between the distant sound of war drums. Diamonds ran between his fingers like a string of pearls and he longed for their touch, ached to grab one even though this would be a last thing he did. The Fair Folk was not kind to thieves. 

Magnus tore away from the salty mist, tasting tears on his lips as he stumbled across a field of blazing flowers. Fire petals faced him idly, fluttering with each step he took. A flame grazed his ankle and he bolted as it burnt through his boots, drums reverberating through his racing heart. Quiet came upon him like a dark storm, flashing with silent thunder and Magnus stumbled, falling to his knees at the foundation of the Seelie Queen’s throne. It was a mountain of sharp, blades like stone, cold to the touch as Magnus bowed respectfully, catching his breath. 

“Poor thing, you did well. Welcome to the faerie kingdom, I apologize for the hassle, the Seelie and Unseelie Courts are unstable since Clary’s birth.”  
“It is of no bother Your Highness, I shall prove myself worthy of your realm.” 

He looked up, meeting Jocelyn’s gaze. A gentle breeze drifted through her forest green eyes as she considered him and dark red hair danced around her waist like a will-o’-the wisp. The Seelie Queen towered above him and nobody had seen her standing in a very long time, for she was so tall she could suck on the icy tip of a mountain. 

Yet she was slim and willowy with pointed ears, a simple band of gold holding up a triquetra on her forehead. Jocelyn wore a day lily colored gown, her crimson skirt flaring like fire from a gold bodice and flowing down her legs. It hugged her small chest and narrow hips like an armor and Magnus noticed a sword embedded in the rock between her bare feet. He was careful not to touch the hilt of the weapon as he looked around for Tessa.

“We don’t care about your friend. Her presence was only required to lead you here and she has been sent to Will’s chambers.” The Unseelie King’s voice rumbled like distant thunder.

Valentine’s eyes were devoid of any light. He hovered in nothingness, his celestial throne glittering with stardust and somehow softer than his sharp features. The Unseelie King was formidable looking, his triangular face with hard pointed chin and ears a blank canvas most people struggled to read. He looked like a warrior, with the hilt of a double-edged dagger at his side. White, skeletal wings fluttered behind him and brushed his neatly trimmed, nearly white hair. 

Magnus blinked at the black and white vision, taking in the anemone marking on the man’s left cheek and the rose shaped locket hanging off his chest to identify him as king. The locket seemed mounted in his black armor, giving a red sheen to the otherwise colorless faerie. Magnus bowed to the Unseelie King and the stars swirling around him, biting back his numerous questions about Tessa’s well-being. Faeries could not lie but they would definitely lose their legendary composure if he were to rile them up to draw the truth out of them. 

“I hear you’ve been playing your part in my daughter’s rescue, have you?” Valentine breathed out.

A cold breeze ruffled Magnus’ hair and he sagged down with the weight of the kings’ power. Valentine had phrased it as a question yet it was a statement and Magnus replied reluctantly, almost self-consciously because saying the wrong thing would be his downfall. Whatever game the Unseelie King was playing, he would not take any chances and the only thing left to do for the Shadowhunter was to be careful not to walk head first into a trap. Magnus quite liked his face, after all.

“The faerie heir’s disappearance is not to be taken lightly.”  
“Indeed.” Valentine nodded, musing on his evasive answer. 

Jocelyn followed their exchange, lips sealed tightly and Magnus dared to look around as it appeared he had made the right choice. Faeries did not like liars, even though they loathed to tell the truth themselves. The Fair Folk was scarce in the royal couple’s chambers but a man stood to the side, listening in. 

His naked chest glistened like liquid china, hard nipples perking up when he took a step forward and into the light. The faerie looked a lot like Valentine but his platinum blond hair was longer, falling onto the sides of his face and hiding his ears. Black eyes sprawled on his pale, high cheekbones like a bug and his smile almost blinded Magnus, who looked away. 

“Jonathan, what are you doing here?” Jocelyn called.  
“I am only caring for the well-being of my beloved sister My Queen, shouldn’t I?” 

Jonathan’s high-pitched voice had shivers running down Magnus’ back even as the faerie bowed to the Seelie Queen. Aconite markings crawled up his back, painfully alive as the flowers fluttered with each roll of his muscular shoulders. The Shadowhunter tried to focus on his words rather than the disturbing sight, wondering what this was about. He had thought Clarissa was the only child of the royal couple, hence the heir to the faerie kingdom else each heir would have inherited a court, going on with the eternal division of the faerie kingdom… 

“I appreciate your involvement in the faerie kingdom well-fare.” Valentine cut in smoothly. 

Magnus blinked, biting his lip to keep from blurting out anything disrespectful. That was it, something was going on and he was not certain he wanted to take part in any of the power plays at stake here.

“Jonathan shall do anything in his power to help you in your quest to retrieve Clarissa.” 

Valentine ruled before Magnus could get out of his predicament and the Shadowhunter realized it had been his ploy all along. The Unseelie King had not been gracing his son with acknowledgment before, it had been directed at Magnus. It made him wonder though, because Jace and Will had already gotten involved. Why add another faerie to his disposal? Could Jonathan even do something useful? 

Magnus bowed to the royal couple nonetheless.

“Thank you for gracing me with your presence Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

Jocelyn nodded shortly and held out a dainty hand to show him the way back to the Shadow World, quickly disappearing in swirling mist. Darkness engulfed Valentine with a swish and a desert of ash stretched out in front of Magnus, who shrugged and started the trek back.

* * *

Tessa’s stream of complaints stopped abruptly when they walked into the Jade Wolf. It looked busy as always and delicious smells drifted from each table they walked past. Magnus found the colors dull after the almost out of body experience into the faerie realm and the beaded curtain felt heavy when they slipped inside Jem’s office, rustling unpleasantly in the Shadowhunter’s ears. The High Warlock of Manhattan looked up from his cluttered desk, setting his quill down.

Magnus chuckled nervously at the vision from the past. The warlock had dark rings under his silver eyes and his waistcoat was rumpled. He leaned heavily on his dragon-headed cane to greet them and Tessa rushed past Magnus to stand by his side.

“Jem, I apologize for coming here unannounced. We went to the faerie kingdom but Tessa was sent away while I greeted the royal couple and I’m a bit worried about her, could you check that everything is alright?” Magnus said before she could talk.

Tessa sent him a relieved look, moved by his concern and he nodded. It was the least he could do. Jem placed his free hand on the young woman’s cheek and a sweet, jade sheen covered her from head to toe as he looked for any trick.

“They have Will. They told Magnus I was sent to his chambers but it was a cell Jem! I don’t understand...” Tessa whispered.  
“He might have been punished for failing to rescue Clarissa.” 

Magnus looked away as they leaned in close, foreheads brushing. The High Warlock’s suggestion made sense and he feared what they intended to do to him if Magnus were to fail too. He barely had anything on the matter! Would that Jonathan be of any help? Nobody even knew about him and he was supposed to be the faerie heir’s brother! The Shadowhunter wiped out his phone, stepping to the side as he dialed Alec’s number. 

“Alexander dear, could you do me a favor?” Magnus urged as soon as he picked up.  
“Sure.” Alec replied instantly.  
“I need to talk with Jace.”  
“Okay, I’ll see if I can get hold of him. Should I send him to the Sanctuary?”  
“Yes please,” Magnus hesitated, adding softly. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you too.” Alec whispered back.

They had spent the night together and kept in touch since then but Magnus craved his lover’s presence. His chest constricted with envy when he glanced at Tessa and Jem and he focused on the reassurance that she was fine instead of longing for Alec’s touch. 

The High Warlock of Manhattan’s magic had left the scent of burnt matches in the office but the faint smell of opium lingered still, reminding the Shadowhunter of the prophecy.

“You made a prophecy about a Greater Demon once. How accurate are those?”  
“Most of them came to be true.” Jem shrugged.  
“He’s referring to the one about Meliorn.” Tessa supplied and her lover frowned. 

Jem did not say anything, brushing her hair out of her face and Magnus’ phone beeped. He looked down, expecting to see a text from Alec but Isabelle’s name flashed on his screen.

> _Roisin Moore is in her shop._

* * *

Magnus ditched Tessa, using the distraction provided by Jem to leave the Jade Wolf in a hurry. She was upset and worried, he could not risk it or she might get hurt. Who knew what Asmodeus and Lilith were already up to, especially now that Malcolm had come up with something to make them stronger and fight against Meliorn. 

The Shadowhunter ran through Park Slope and came to a stop in front of an Irish Pub, next to the address Isabelle had sent him. It was dark inside Roisin’s shop except for the reflection of a street light. A soft hum emanated from the pub next door, conversation carrying to where Magnus hid in the dark. A man stumbled out and leaned against the shamrock green wall, emptying the content of his stomach. Magnus was glamoured but the drunk would not have noticed him anyway, nor the portal that appeared next to Magnus in a swish. 

“What were you thinking?” Alec scolded as he walked through.

The Shadowhunter jumped, hands going to his war fan and dark waves crashed against Alec’s eyes. 

“How did you-?” Magnus stuttered.  
“Tessa sent me a fire message when she realized you were gone.” 

The warlock crowded him, reaching to touch his elbow but he changed his mind and cupped Magnus’ face instead. His fingers were covered in soot and left dark lines on Magnus’ skin.

“You don’t have to do everything on your own you know?” Alec stroked his cheek.  
“I don’t… I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Magnus avoided his eyes.  
“What about us? Have you thought of how your friends would feel if you got hurt? How I would feel, knowing I could have helped you?” 

Alec sounded shy and the Shadowhunter bit his lip, stepping closer to lean against the other man. He had no answer to give him and considered not saying anything but it did not seem fair. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and words stumbled out of the young man’s mouth before he realized he had started talking.

“My mom died to save someone else. I don’t want anyone to sacrifice themselves because of me.”  
“Alright. Then you have to make sure it doesn’t come to that. No running off, else we won’t have any other choice but to take drastic actions because it came to the worse.” 

Alec dropped a kiss in his hair and Magnus nodded tiredly, glancing at the flower shop. The warlock sensed that his attention had shifted and released him, raising his hands in preparation as he faced the storefront.

“You go in with your war fan at the ready, I’ll be right behind you.” 

There was a creak when Magnus pushed the door open. Light flooded the flower shop and the overwhelming scent of flowers mixed together threatened to make him sneeze. It was small and cluttered, with the voices from the pub next door reverberating through the walls. Magnus skirted the room in quick, silent strides and stilled when he heard a flutter. Alec was hot on his heels and stopped moving too even though his expression betrayed his confusion. He had not heard anything.

A single feather fell between them and Magnus batted the white quill away with a flick of his war fan out of instinct. Alec paled, blasting the feather with a shot of magic but it only served the apparition of a woman. Roisin Moore could almost pass off as a mundane in her light blouse, tight black jeans and Chelsea suede boots but she had not bothered to glamour herself and soft white feathers surrounded her clear blue eyes. Long scarlet hair dripped down her back like blood and she wore an intricate golden circlet on her head. 

“How can you associate with one of them, knowing your lineage?” Roisin snarled, fingers twitching threateningly.  
“Don’t you dare.” Alec said through gritted teeth, taking a step forward.

Magnus squared his shoulders, war fan at the ready. Roisin was a beautiful, slender woman and it was easy to forget she was a dangerous renegade warlock but the overwhelming smells in her flower shop hung heavily in the air just like her words, headache already forming at the back of Magnus’ head. 

She batted her long eyelashes, jutting her pointed chin out in a pout and Alec released another wave of magic, right arm thrown back with the strength of the blast. Roisin swatted it away like it was nothing, dark pink magic spreading like flower petals and Magnus ducked when it neared him. He swiveled on his heels, flicking the war fan in her direction and a rush of power coursed through the flower shop, the warlock’s spell shooting back at her and leaving rumbles in its wake.

The Shadowhunter winced, dropping behind Alec before Roisin cornered him. Magnus was out of his depth and could see the way Alec’s shoulders tensed before he extended his left arm further out, twirling energy between his fingers in preparation for a spell. Magic flew through Alec’s hand and seeped between his fingers in a stream of light blue, water-like shimmer that pooled at his feet. 

Roisin waved her magic away, dismissing them as a threat and Magnus reached for his caltrops, throwing them forward before she could run away. The woman stumbled and shot a blast of magic over her shoulder, pink reflecting into the pool of Alec’s magic. It shot right back at her with a salve of shuriken - courtesy of Magnus - and a sizzling noise both warlocks recoiled from. Sparks erupted from the spell as their magics struggled to overpower the other and Magnus pounced on Roisin, using her distraction to press a seraph blade to her throat. 

Her golden circlet flashed and he bounced back before he even reached the woman. Magnus crashed on a table, flowers collapsing on him and smells engulfing him with another painful jab to his skull. Alec swore in a guttural, demonic sounding language that ended in Roisin’s gut wrenching scream. It came to an abrupt stop as quickly as it had started but the sound echoed in the room as Magnus sat up and slowly got to his feet to discover the woman frozen in the middle of the room. 

She seemed dull somehow and her eyes had glazed over but the spell had taken its toll on Alec who sagged, barely standing if it was not for Magnus’ arms around him.

“What did you-”  
“Turned her into an icicle, always thought that’s what the High Council should have done long ago.”

Magnus giggled and kissed Alec’s cheek. The warlock straightened with difficulty, looking him over for injuries and Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, I just don’t understand what happened when I tried to attack her.”  
“I think her circlet is charmed to protect her from Nephilim.” Alec mused.

The Shadowhunter nodded, looking around before going to retrieve his weapons. Alec sat on the edge of a table, trying to regain some energy.

“I’m calling Tessa, Jem should take over from here anyway and you’re exhausted.”  
“I’m sure I can-”

Magnus turned his back on the other man and made a point of talking loudly on the phone. Alec snorted and came up behind him to wrap his arms around Magnus, holding him tight. He rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, nuzzling his neck with a sigh and kissing at the birth of his collarbone. The warlock mouthed along the Shadowhunter’s jaw and underneath his ear until Magnus relaxed in his arms and was getting started on his neck again when Jem and Tessa walked in. 

“Magnus Bane I swear by the Angel if you run off again I’m burning your clothes!” Tessa barked even as Jem chuckled.  
“Well done Alec.”  
“More like medium rare.” Magnus pipped up, bypassing Tessa’s scolding. 

His partner gaped at him but hugged him nonetheless and Jem tapped his cane three times to open a portal to the Institute. Alec stifled a laugh and grabbed Magnus’ hand to go through, gesturing for Roisin’s to levitate behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a blast every time I write about faeries! And I'm a sucker for prophecies, so here you go... 
> 
> Can you guess which character inspired Roisin Moore? (If you've read other stories I've written it's pretty obvious I think, I always do the same things xD) I like her and her warlock mark is cool. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll be updating every few days as I do last minute edits so let's see if you can keep up 8D Take care ♥


	13. Daddy dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus met the Seelie Queen and Unseelie King during a long overdue visit to faerieland and was officially tasked with rescuing Clarissa after Will's failed attempt to do so. Jonathan (Valentine's son) is to assist Magnus in any way he can. 
> 
> Magnus received a tip from Isabelle as they came back from faerieland, informing him of Roisin Moore's whereabouts and he ran off, leaving Tessa in Jem's care. She immediately sent Alec after him and together, they took the renegade warlock down before heading back to the Institute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna say anything and give away what's going to happen in this chapter so instead I'm thanking everyone of you for taking the time to read Blue for Brooklyn! This story was a lot of fun to write too and I'm glad people are actually interested in the alternative universes I come up with. Thank you thank you thank you! ♥

Magnus realized his mistake when he appeared at the Institute, hand in hand with Alec and Camille greeted them at the entrance. His whole face went slack as he gaped and his eyes widened painfully but the young woman glanced at their hands only to smile sweetly.

“I’m glad the location I provided proved useful.”

Alec eyed the young woman, raising an eyebrow as he took in her combat dress and even glanced at Magnus before nodding to himself. The Shadowhunter assumed interesting wardrobe choices were the norm once you got used to him. Or maybe Alec had recognized the speak-in-tongues rune she was using in the way the phrased her sentences, accent wiped away by the rune.

“Thanks I guess.” The warlock shrugged and let go of Magnus’ hand to maneuver Roisin.  
“Anything for Magnus.” Camille purred. 

Magnus glared at her and hurried after Alec to lead the way. The dungeon underneath the Institute was spotless, their steps echoing against marble tiles and they locked Roisin in a barely used cell. Alec dropped the icicle in the middle of the room, careful not to break the woman and Magnus drew a string of protective runes on the melted iron and silver bars. He stepped back to admire his handiwork and pretended not to notice Alec’s hastily crafted ward.

“I’m not nearly as good as Jem but I’ll feel better knowing this is here.” The warlock said, stepping back.  
“I assume you’re better at tracking?” 

Alec nodded as they made they way back to the main hall. Magnus walked along the first row of benches and hesitated between the entrance and the elevator, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Jem and Tessa were probably debriefing with Malcolm and he ought to join them but Alec was there and Camille, nowhere to be seen. Stained-glass windows colored Alec’s cheeks beautifully in the glow of witchlight and looking at him, Magnus wondered if the butterflies missing in his chest during the ceremony would flutter with Alexander on the dais. 

“I wish I could sneak you in but the elevator opens up in front of Malcolm’s office, there is no way he won’t see us.”  
“I’m sure we can make it. It shouldn’t be that long.” Alec laughed and dragged him forward.

The warlock looked around with interest as the elevator went up and ducked his head when he noticed Magnus starring through the mirror. The Shadowhunter walked out with a chuckle, entering the Head of Institute’s office before anyone inside noticed them. 

Tessa glanced at him and kept going with her report while Jem sipped his cup of tea. Malcolm checked the time distractedly, barely acknowledging Magnus and Alec’s arrival. 

“And then Magnus ran off so I sent a message to Alec because Jem could not track him.” Tessa concluded.  
“Roisin is in a cell?” Malcolm cut to the chase.

Magnus frowned, surprised at the dismissal of his time in the faerie kingdom. He nodded anyway, looking carefully at the Head of the Institute. Malcolm was not usually distracted like that and Magnus’ gut churned as he remembered the conversation he had overheard a week or so ago. Asmodeus and Lilith had recovered enough to go about the Institute on their own… 

“Isabelle and Jace are in the Sanctuary.”

Magnus startled at the sound of Alec’s low voice. He had been considering standing guard in front of Roisin’s cell to make sure his father and his parabatai did not try anything before she told them the faerie heir’s location and her client’s identity. Alec looked at him questioningly and Jem placed his cup of tea back on the desk, grasping his cane. 

“Jem should probably check on the wards. Follow me!” Magnus nearly ran out the door.

Tessa and Alec exchanged a look, hurrying after Jem. Malcolm called after them and Magnus pressed the button to close the doors before the Head of Institute reached them. 

“Magnus, what’s going on?” Tessa’s voice had a slight edge to it as she loaded her shotgun.  
“I think my father is going to make a mistake.” Magnus swallowed, meeting Alec’s eyes and adding. “I overheard Guadalupe and Malcolm fighting about a way to defeat Meliorn. Lilith and him are probably going to try but Guadalupe said it’s dangerous...” 

Tessa nodded and reached for her stele, drawing an array of runes on her arms, Magnus doing the same. Alec pushed the collar of Magnus’ shirt aside to give him more room to work with and the Shadowhunter’s stele stilled, hovering above his collarbone as he met the warlock’s gaze. Alec’s glamour was down, dark waves rushing against his eyes but something akin to pride shined from the depths of the ocean and Magnus allowed himself to believe they were in this together. 

Guilt and shame wrenched his insides then, because he had not been fair to the warlock and it was too late to make things right. Magnus kept silent as the elevator doors opened and they ran back to the dungeon.

* * *

The stair collapsed under them and Magnus thanked Alec’s magic for saving his neck as they stumbled into the ruins of what had been the dungeon. Asmodeus crawled out of the rumble as dust settled down.

“Stay down!” Magnus yelled, throwing himself to the ground.

A blast of angry magic sparkled above his head and Jem slammed his hands down, magic hardening on the ground and flying off in salves of jade shards as Roisin broke out of the icicle. Magnus rolled over, looking for Alec frantically but the other man was unconscious, exhausted after his spell backfired. The other warlocks were already locked in a duel as Magnus stood up and dragged Alec away to keep him safe. 

Tessa had made her way to Asmodeus’ prostrated form and gasped, stumbling back. Magnus feared the worse and ran towards her, ducking a flash of magic then grasping his war fan to bat the next spell away. Nothing came as he reached his father but he felt no relief at the sight of a very much alive Asmodeus, much bigger than he usually was. 

“By the Angel...”

Magnus’ gaze covered the ruins of the dungeon, looking for Lilith and the over-sized shape of the woman caught his eyes a little bit further. Whatever they had done, it had turned the parabatai into giants. 

“Tessa, Magnus get back here! She summoned six Dahak demons!”  
“It’s too late, that ought to get Meliorn’s attention!” Roisin blasted Jem’s protective ward with a flick of her wrist. 

The Shadowhunters rushed back to his side and the octopus-like creatures surrounding Roisin. Dry skittering sounds reverberated through the ruins as they slapped they tentacles around wildly. Tessa struggled to get a clear shot of their large bulbous heads and Magnus clenched his brass knuckles helplessly, unable to get past their long dripping fangs without getting cut in shreds and poisoned to the bone. 

Jem shouted a warning to hold on and the floor glowed green, taking the fight further away from the dungeon. They reappeared next to the Sanctuary and a dark blur shot past the Dahak Demons, blasting their heads with loud smacks. Isabelle stilled next to Magnus’, scraping her nails clean. 

“Jace, we’re not done here yet!” She called above her shoulder.

The faerie appeared slowly and Magnus realized he had been blending in with the landscape before dark pink petals of magic floated near them and his attention turned elsewhere. He batted the spell away with a flick of his war fan and smirked when Roisin whipped around with a painful sneer, caught between Jem’s unrelenting waves of jade magic and her own backfiring spell. 

“That’s payback for Alec.” He muttered.  
“Where is he?” Isabelle cold voice cut in.  
“Safe.”  
“He won’t be when daddy dearest gets here.” Jace mumbled.

Magnus frowned but did not get to ask what he meant, rushing to push Tessa out of the way of swirling black smoke. Isabelle shot past him and flashed back with a cry of pain when she set foot in the cemetery. Jace was by her side instantly, the feather pattern on his armor highlighted with the warlock’s bright spells. 

The night turned even darker as a heavy cloud grew above their heads, flashing with thunder. It boomed, storm rumbling in the distance and lightning burst through the swirling black smoke, revealing a tall man with striking forest green eyes as he glanced down at Magnus. Long unruly black hair tangled with his chain mail, hiding his right cheek from view. He wore an armor of silver and yielded a two-edged sword so heavy the ground Magnus had been standing on cracked where the sword landed. 

“Azazel’s spawn, you have worn me out. Are these the valiant opponents you promised me? They’re just a bunch of children.”  
“I promised your children too, your Unholiness!” Roisin pleaded.

Jem had her trapped in a pentacle, jade pendants dangling from his fingers as he twisted his hands, drawing a blade out of his cane. Magnus stumbled away from the Titan of Hell, holding Tessa up with the distinct thought that the Greater Demon was right and they were nothing but children in the grand scheme of things. 

The Institute loomed over them, for once nothing of the safe place it used to be and dark figures crowded on the steps, weapons out to do what exactly? Magnus had no idea. Shadowhunters were not supposed to fight Greater Demons. 

Except some had done so in the past and Lilith stood up from the rumbles, electrum whip crackling in her hand, supporting Asmodeus with her other arm. Meliorn took one look at Roisin and shrugged, attention diverted to the giant parabatai stumbling towards him. Jem thrust his blade through the renegade's chest and thunder cracked the skies open, the wind picking up. 

It blew Meliorn’s hair out of his face, revealing a leaf-shaped mark on his right cheek and then it was raining, demons crawling around the Institute. Guadalupe led the charge, axe and shield raised above her head. Ragnor and Raphael were by her side, rune-stones lighting up the way as demons scattered about. Ragnor dropped his crossbow once he had cleared the path for others, switching to his sword to fight back to back with his parabatai. 

Raphael had lost a dagger in the initial charge and yielded a seraph blade along the dagger he had left but demons were far and few in between as Catarina covered them, chakrams flashing around. In the glow of her witchlight she was a vision of black and white and Magnus wondered how he could have compared Camille to an angel when his best friend looked so pure even drenched in ichor. 

Camille stayed on the steps of the Institute, throwing senbon needles and bringing her blowgun to her lips every time Malcolm dropped his bow to nock another arrow. Her darts were just as deadly as the Head of Institute’s weapon and Magnus joined in the fight with the ease of years of practice, knowing they would watch his back. 

He danced around Jem, protecting him from the closest demons as the High Warlock of Manhattan erected a barrier to contain Meliorn’s summons and keep the Greater Demon away from the Institute. Asmodeus and Lilith giant forms fell to their knees as Guadalupe barreled through a group of demons and came out unharmed, leaving only ichor in her wake. Jace held Malcolm up when he faltered and Isabelle gathered the demons left for Tessa to shoot down, fangs barred. 

Everything went quiet except for the growling skies. Thunder crashed against Jem’s ward and Max erupted from the sparks that bounced back off the glass-like protection. The youngest Lightwood was disheveled, arms full of vials that looked like healing potions. 

“Where is Alec?” He looked around frantically until Magnus pointed him the right direction. 

Tessa wrapped her arms around Jem at his nod, offering her energy to keep the ward up but Jace rushed through it, facing Meliorn’s ire on his own. His voice echoed in the storm raging around the Greater Demon, along Isabelle pleas not to defy him.

“What have you done with Clary?” Jace held his sword up in derisive threat.  
“Jace! Don’t, it’s just a ploy to get to us!” Alec joined his voice to his sister’s. 

The eldest Lightwood was weak still, leaning heavily on Max. Both their gaze shined brightly, raging with power like the weather around Meliorn. The Greater Demon broke into raucous laugh, wiping Asmodeus and Lilith’s limp forms away from him with his foot. 

“I sent her to Edom. Come and get her if you dare. I’ll be waiting for my fledglings.”

Jem’s ward crumbled down but Meliorn barely glanced at him, stomping his foot to disappear into a crack in the ground. Jace hurried after him but was only met with dirt as the sky cleared. Sun burnt through the last cloud, warm light bathing the Institute in a heavenly glow.

Isabelle threw her head back and smiled softly, closing her eyes. Magnus yelled, fumbling with his cloak in hope of covering her before it was too late. Alec and Max reeled, throwing their hands out and a rush of crimson hit Isabelle square in the chest. 

Her ruby pendant flashed and she glowed softly, unharmed. The Lightwood siblings fell in each other’s arms in front of Magnus’ eyes, whose guilt grew some more as he walked away from them.

* * *

Asmodeus was pale, the blood drained from his giant face when Magnus kneeled next to his father. Pepper and salt hair brushed his high cheekbones and he held pieces of his trident in both his clenched hands, eyes rolling in their sockets with pain. Magnus looked away to hide his tears if his father were to wake up. Lilith laid still a few feet away, her usually long hair cut short by red embers and Magnus rushed to her side, kicking the charcoal away before it burnt what was left of her hair. 

“The Silent Brothers are on their way,” Catarina hugged him tight. “we only sustained minor injuries and Max already took care of us.” 

Magnus nodded numbly and watched as Brother Montana made his way across the cemetery, dirty robes wobbling around him. The Silent Brother leaned over the giant parabatai, sadness seeping through his stitched mouth and eyes. Once again, Magnus was reminded of someone he might have known but failed to pinpoint who, exactly, Brother Montana might have been. 

The ragged-looking Silent Brother laid both hands on the parabatai’s chests, muttering in Latin. Their breathing evened and he went to grab their hands, looking over the parabatai rune darkening copper and porcelain skin like a distorted mirror. Brother Montana shrugged and let go of the offending appendages, voice echoing in Magnus and Catarina’s minds.

“ _I stabilized them for now. You have to know they disgraced themselves and the Clave won’t be lenient._ ”  
“Is The Clave going to derune them?” Magnus wavered.

Brother Montana nodded reluctantly. He looked like he was squinting his eyes in spite of the stitches and Catarina bowed deeply to him, leading Magnus away from his father as Guadalupe, Raphael and Ragnor helped the Silent Brother carry Asmodeus and Lilith to the Infirmary. Magnus jolted in anger and broke free from Catarina’s comforting hug, pouncing on Malcolm.

“You! It’s all your fault! We trusted you to make the right decisions and this is what you’ve done?” 

The Head of Institute whimpered and strong arms grabbed Magnus, forcing him to let go. Camille and Tessa struggled to keep him down as Malcolm apologized profusely, tears running down his angular face. 

“I had to!” He pleaded and Magnus nearly slipped through the women’s arms.  
“Had to what? Try to force yourself on Lilith who never loved you back?” 

Malcolm reeled like he had been punched. He stumbled back, platinum hair wet with tears and sticking to his angular face and shook his head frantically. 

“They will be exiled and I swear on the Angel I’ll make sure you’re are too!” Magnus screeched. 

Camille yanked him back when he tried to get rid of her hold on him and raised a threatening hand he did not recoil from.

“What? You going to slap me? This, that’s the reason I ran away from the ceremony.” 

The French woman stilled at his words. Her eyes narrowed and Magnus hoped she was reconsidering but she sneered and he realized she was only surprised he fought back. Tessa had no such qualms and let go of Magnus to slap Camille herself. The loud smack echoed in the morning and the blonde took a startled step back, holding a hand to her cheek.

“You had it coming for a while now.” Tessa marched back to Jem once she had said her part.

Magnus sent one last look of defiance to Camille and stomped away. The High Warlock of Manhattan waved complicated patterns around the Institute, strengthening the wards and Isabelle was nowhere to be seen. Magnus looked around for Max but the youngest Lightwood was gone too. Alec and Jace stood to the side, arguing between themselves even as the Shadowhunter approached them. 

He glanced around, trying to give them some privacy. Malcolm had disappeared into the Institute but Camille remained on the front steps, red in the face with either anger or humiliation. Magnus did not care much for her feelings and focused on Jem and Tessa’s distant figures until the whispers between Alec and Jace died down.

“Jace, I need to know more about Clary and her brother. When I was in faerieland-” Magnus clamped his mouth shut at the murderous look he received.  
“Jonathan is not Clary’s brother. He’s a changeling from France, adopted by Valentine before Clary’s birth.” 

Jace’s angry shout carried through the area and Alec shushed him, rubbing his temple tiredly. Magnus edged closer to the warlock, realizing he must be tired after such a long night but the other man shook his head reassuringly. 

“Alright,” Magnus nodded to appease the faerie. “does it change anything though? Valentine tasked him with helping me in Clarissa’s rescue but Will and you have already been doing plenty...”  
“My uncle and I... we,” Jace winced. “we’re outcasts, have been since my father fell in love with a human.” 

Magnus frowned, looking Jace up and down as connections slowly formed in his mind. Alec gave an imperceptible nod, confirming his thoughts and elbowed the half-fey in the ribs to keep him going.

“I lied at Renwick, I had seen your father and his parabatai fighting Meliorn and Roisin but it was obvious they were not supposed to so I kept silent. I didn’t want you to get side-tracked and stop looking for Clary.”  
“And it never occurred to me he might have lied because Jace doesn’t usually lie to me.” Alec scolded.  
“And then Valentine had Will imprisoned on the ground that he failed to retrieve Clary, Even Jocelyn could not change his mind. Things are tense down there since then.” Jace glanced at the ground.  
“How come you are an outcast and Jonathan isn’t? He’s human after all.” Magnus swallowed, processing the information.  
“Jonathan was Valentine’s hope of bringing new blood in the Unseelie Court but Changelings never truly become faeries, just like I’m only part fey. He’s been in disgrace for a while now, Valentine is probably trying to get rid of him, kill two birds with one stone.”  
“I knew this didn’t bode well for me.” Magnus muttered.

Jace took his lack of question as dismissal and blended in with the landscape, disappearing without a sound. Alec stepped closer to Magnus, hesitating before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The Shadowhunter sighed, burying his face in the other man’s chest and allowing himself to rest in his comforting embrace. The warlock leaned in as well and Magnus tensed when he noticed quick steps edging closer to them. Dread clenched his chest as he peeked at the newcomer, knowing without seeing her that Camille had come to get back at him. 

“The Changeling is probably Sebastian Verlac, a newborn who disappeared a century or so ago in Montpellier,” she noticed Alec's confused stare and provided more details. “south of France.”  
“That was quick.” Alec commented awkwardly. 

Magnus stepped out of his embrace with a sense of déjà-vu. Alec, the sweetheart he was, had thanked Camille for the information and she smiled sweetly just like she had earlier. 

“Anything for my fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? But we need to address the whole wedding issue at some point...   
> So, this chapter was action packed as well, with Meliorn's first apparition and Jem getting rid of Roisin. Did you expect Asmodeus and Lilith to use their bond? I think the concept of parabatai offers a lot of possibilities so I might use it in another story as well.


	14. The higher the rise, the harder the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus brought Roisin to the Institute in order to interogate her but Malcolm's mad plan to defeat Meliorn had already come to fruition. When Asmodeus and Lilith tried to face the renegade warlock, hell broke loose in the Institute. The battle attracted Meliorn's attention and the parabatai failed to defeat the Greater Demon, who taunted Jace and the Shadowhunters with the Clary's location: Edom. 
> 
> The Lightwoods took part in the fight, putting themselves in danger only for Camille to casually mention that Magnus is her fiancé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me!

Alec barely reacted at first. He glanced around swiftly, as though he expected another Shadowhunter to come up to them and grasp Camille’s hand. He looked at Magnus’ and Camille’s hands then, his eyes darkening at the sight of the twin signet rings in the shape of a B. The tide raging against Alec’s gaze died down as he blinked slowly in understanding. The warlock stepped back, distancing himself from Magnus who could not quite meet his eyes. 

“Of course. I’m such a twit who never has a clue about anything.” Alec spat and stormed off. 

Camille’s gleeful cackled chased after Magnus. He cursed under his breath and resisted the urge to slap her again, following Alec around the Institute instead. The warlock tried to get out of the wards to portal away, the Shadowhunter rushing after him.

“Alexander wait!” 

Magnus caught up with him before he could run through a portal and threw himself in front of Alec. The other man collided into him and almost stumbled before the Shadowhunter gripped his shoulders to steady him. Magnus blinked, eyes burning with repressed tears and brushed dirt off Alec’s collar, reaching up to touch his face next. He ran his thumb along the warlock’s lower lip but Alec batted Magnus’ hands away when the Shadowhunter tried to brush his cheek with trembling fingers.

“You went down on one knee to ask a woman to marry you and now you’re flirting with me?!”  
“Actually I didn’t, my father arranged it for me.” Magnus snapped and regretted it immediately after.  
“That’s not the point.” Alec gritted his teeth but crossed his arms, staying put.  
“You… you’re not to blame okay? It’s all on me, I should have told you.” 

Alec seemed to consider this, one eyebrow raised as though he expected Magnus to say more now that he was willing to listen. The Shadowhunter clenched his fists, at loss of what to say now that it had made this clear. He would not let Alec think he had done anything wrong when Magnus was the one at fault. 

“I don’t... no apology could make it up to you.” Magnus tried after a beat.  
“Then you suck at apologies.”  
“I haven’t said sorry yet!”  
“Maybe you should start with that when you mean it.” Alec said with a tone of finality and pushed him aside to go through the portal.

* * *

Magnus felt like playing sad songs over and over again. He knew he was the only one to blame and had no time to wallow in self-pity. Guilt kept him from feeling sorry for himself when he had brought it upon himself and the fact that he could not have done much to prevent his father’s mistakes either weighted heavily on him. He had not even tried after all and hope remained. What if he had done everything differently? 

The Clave arrived the very same evening and Magnus watched them parade under the nave, wondering which one of them had come to the ceremony before it all began. Thoughts of his aborted wedding were painful, even though it had never meant much to him. Magnus did not want to marry Camille and had had little choice on the matter at the time. Even his friends could not deny him that very truth. 

With that in mind, Magnus had decided to enjoy himself while he could. He had never stopped to consider what Alec would feel, because Magnus was not oblivious enough not to understand most people would never get involved in such a mess, were they aware of it. He had not been fair to Alec because he knew he would lose the other man, had he told him about the wedding. 

Somewhere along the way, he had realized not being fair was the least of his worries. Alec was old enough to know people were selfish and disregarded everyone else to get what they wanted. But Magnus had not expected to get so close to the warlock, never thought there was so much at stake as he got to know Alexander Lightwood and his centuries of solitude.

Alec hated the fame that went with the existence of his brother, how everyone knew Isabelle and it added to the wonder his family appeared to be in the Downworld. And Magnus had never shown any interest in all that, something unusual and precious to the warlock who hoped to step away from his siblings’ shadow without standing in the spotlight with them. 

Yet, Magnus had disregarded Alec. What a reward it had been for Alec, allowing himself to trust Magnus only to discover the Shadowhunter… He could barely think of this meaningless wedding. No matter how toxic marrying Camille might have ended up to be, Magnus knew it was also wrong to treat Alec the way he had. 

The Inquisitor stepped up on the dais and the main hall went silent. Magnus lowered his eyes, ashamed as The Clave listed the charges against Asmodeus, Lilith and Malcolm. It was barely a trial, the sentence already written down and waiting to be enforced. Magnus’ speak-in-tongues rune burnt his skin, a painful reminder of all their mistakes just like the example the Inquisitor was making out of his father. 

Asmodeus walked in ahead of his guards, holding his head high. Dark lines darkened his skin like chains and when his eyes met his son’s, Magnus dared to hope this would free his father of some of his demons. Deep down, Magnus knew Yohannes Bane blamed himself for his wife’s death and hid behind the name Asmodeus to find the strength to keep going.

“Yohannes Bane, you are charged with consuming the only forbidden bond between parabatai.” 

A swirling white scar on the back of his hand was the only trace left of his bond with Lilith. Asmodeus barely glanced at it, their connection broken with the transformation into giants. He resisted when his guards forced him down to his knees and took his clothes off himself but it was only out of pride, Magnus mused. His father would not beg and remained silent when the Inquisitor offered to listen to his last words. 

Brother Montana stepped out of the shadows, hunched with grief as his robes dragged heavily behind him. Magnus resented him for his reluctance and shifted on his seat, wanting everything to be over already. Asmodeus had never been a strong presence in Magnus’ life but knowing he was not allowed to see his father again after this… Somehow, Magnus could not fathom it. 

How could this be the last time he saw his father? Deruned and exiled after a mockery of a trial?

Asmodeus never screamed. Runes burnt away from his skin and he never flinched. Magnus had to force himself to look away as the speak-in-tongues rune on his father’s arm disappeared last and wondered if the man had ever bothered to learn English when he could rely on it. Could Asmodeus even understand what was going on now? 

Green eyes turned muddy with pain and the gold flecks in Asmodeus’ eyes seemed dull when he looked up, staring blankly at the Inquisitor.

“The Clave thanks you for your dedication to our cause,” the Inquisitor looked down, noticing his lack of reaction and dismissing it. “ave atque vale.” 

There was a flash of understanding in Asmodeus’ eyes then and Magnus pounced, slipping through Guadalupe extended arms and Tessa’s quick fingers to step in front of his father, facing the Inquisitor. 

“He doesn’t understand without the speaking rune and your gratitude isn’t worth a dim after what you’ve done!”  
“Please control your temper Mr. Bane. Your father is the only one to blame for what happened. Once a hero… The higher the rise, the harder the fall as it seems.” 

The Inquisitor gestured at Asmodeus’ guards to escort him out but Magnus grabbed his father’s arm before they came too close, yanking him up with more force than he meant to and pushing past Brother Montana to lead the way out of the main hall. Asmodeus had gathered his clothes military style and held them to his chest as they stepped into the Sanctuary. 

What little he owned awaited him there with Lilith’s stuff. Her screams echoed through the stone walls and this time, Asmodeus flinched. Magnus closed his eyes, unable to sustain the sight of his half-naked father, looking so fragile without his runes. 

“You were right,” Yohannes muttered in Indonesian. “about the speak-in-tongues rune. We shouldn’t rely on it so much, it strips us of our identity until we’re little else than soldiers. And then, we’re nothing.”  
“Dad...” 

Magnus wanted to disagree but the living proof stood in front of him and it did not seem right to contradict Asmodeus on his last words. 

“Your mother would be proud. You’re no fool, not like me.” 

Asmodeus got dressed and laid a trembling hand on his son’s shoulder, the shadow of a smile on his somber face. His pristine suit barely caught in the light when Magnus threw himself at his father, holding him tight. Asmodeus did not hug him back, never had but it made things easier in a way and Magnus almost smiled as he stepped back, Lilith’s screams stopping abruptly as though signaling his farewell had come to an end. 

He worried about his father, how he would fare in New York with barely spoken English and hoped Lilith had learned Indonesian at some point to help him. Would they even stay in touch? No law forbid it but who knew how the parabatai felt about each other now. Magnus had to force himself to turn away from Asmodeus and could not help but look back as he walked into the main hall. 

The Inquisitor stood under the nave, facing Shadowhunters gathered on the pews when Magnus slipped back between Guadalupe and Tessa. Ragnor and Raphael looked shaken after witnessing the parabatai’s demise and Camille’s complexion turned ashen when the Inquisitor gestured for her to carry Lilith out. 

Malcolm was not subjected to the same fate and Magnus gnawed at the inside of his cheek, torn between resentment and dejection. Magnus blamed Malcolm still, for planting the seeds of such madness in Asmodeus and Lilith’s minds out of sheer jealousy. The former Head of Institute was disheveled by the Inquisitor’s cruelty, forcing him to watch his friend and lover deruned for their sin. 

He was to leave for the forgotten Cromwall Institute now, exiled and cursed to never leave the grounds. Malcolm would continue his research on parabatai to reflect on his actions and their consequences. 

“The law is hard but it is the law,” The Inquisitor’s voice reverberated through the main hall. “may this trial stand as a warning to anyone disrespecting The Clave on the ground of personal gain.”

* * *

Magnus dropped down next to Catarina in the greenhouse and bounced back up straightaway with a curse. Fireflies seemed to giggle at him, flying all around to settle somewhere else. He had scattered them and felt bad for disturbing the quiet before he remembered his predicament and his now uncomfortable black pants sticking to his behind. 

«¡Cat! It’s wet, you could have warned me.»  
«You don’t like formal wear.» She replied with a shrug.

He considered this for a second before shrugging too and getting rid of his burgundy suit jacket, sitting down on it with a huff. His winged ear cuff was the only piece of jewelry he wore openly as to not anger The Clave any more than they already were. Magnus fiddled with it as he watched Cat pull out weeds with gentle fingers and setting it aside as though she did not mind having to do it in the first place. 

«It’s easier because it was raining earlier.»

Magnus nodded distractedly, missing the weight of his rings and necklaces. He nipped at his nails, annoyed with the color peeling off because he had not removed it properly. Catarina added another weed to the growing pile and he looked at his hands one last time before digging a plant out with an angry shout. It was more difficult that it looked and soon enough, he had ran out of anger, struggling to pull yet another weed out. 

«¿Feel better?» Cat smiled and he sighed.  
«What I did to Alec was wrong.»  
«You fucked up. Now fix it.»  
«¿How?» Magnus sighed deeply, pulling at the roots of a wild flower.  
«¿How about calling the wedding off first?» She suggested distractedly.  
«¿Is that still supposed to happen?» He glanced at her, surprised.  
«Dunno, but there is no harm in making it official.»

He hummed. It made sense, he had to come clear and clean if he intended to apologize properly. Alec was right though, Magnus sucked at apologies, something he got from his father. The Banes did not say sorry, not out loud at least. Fireflies gathered around them again, lighting the ceiling like a million stars and Magnus sighed. He was in too deep and there was no avoiding making amends. 

«I think I… I really like him.» Magnus admitted in the secrecy of the greenhouse.  
«He really likes you too. He won’t push you away if you show him you didn’t mean to hurt him or make him feel lesser than Camille, quite the contrary actually.» Cat said with so much confidence he almost felt hopeful again.  
«Only an idiot would take me back.»  
«I don’t think so Magnus. The way I see it, there never was a choice to make between him and Camille, only unfortunate circumstances. It was always him and an idiot – you, by not being upfront about these circumstances.»

Magnus chuckled. His hands were covered in dirt but Catarina did not mind when he hugged her, tears prickling at his eyes. He spread some more dirt on his face to dry them and she giggled, sending him off to shower and get a change of clothes.

* * *

Camille spent most of her time in the training room or the library. Magnus tried the library first because he did not want to have this kind of conversation with her when she was training and ended up dragging his feet to the attic anyway. It was always impressive how bright the training room was, considering its location but windows opened up between the beams and brought fresh air into the room. 

The French woman wore coral and white lingerie instead of sports bra and that day her lace top matched her yoga pants. Magnus waited for Camille to finish her high kicks and kept a careful distance between them, eyeing the small changing room behind her. He knew she kept his signet ring in her pocket while training and considered snatching it and running off before shaking himself out of it. He had to do this properly, for Alec. 

“I want the Bane family ring back.” He said as Camille drank from a water bottle.  
“Why?” She swallowed, barely glancing at him.  
“Seriously Camille? My father has been deruned and exiled yet you won’t give me something to remember him by?”  
“What about the wedding?” The French woman asked, staring him down this time.  
“There won’t be any wedding and you know it. I ran away from the ceremony, isn’t that clear enough? You saw me with someone else and you broke his heart yet you expect me to marry you still?” Magnus snapped, taking a threatening step forward but she held her ground.  
“I have nothin-”  
“And you think I have anything left to give you? My father is a disgrace Camille! There is no glory in marrying me now!”  
“It’s not about glory.” She denied, quickly looking away.  
“Isn’t it? I saw how victorious you looked that night.”

Camille had nothing to retort to that. She exhaled slowly and stepped forward too, chest brushing against him. He did not pay it any attention, waiting for her to come to a decision. 

“Fight me. If you win, I’ll give it back. Else, I keep it.”  
“If I win, you give it back and acknowledge I’m not marrying you.” Magnus clarified. 

She smirked, not needing to speak her mind, he had never won a fight against her. Magnus rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck, promptly headbutting Camille. She reeled with a snarl but did not lose any time checking her head for injuries, pouncing on him. Magnus stumbled back, trying to grab her wrist then ankle as she climbed up to wrap her thighs around his neck, holding onto his hair. 

The Shadowhunter was positive she tore some of his blue streaks off and bit her exposed stomach in retaliation. He tasted blood on his tongue and Camille shouted in pain, losing her hold on him and falling. Magnus spat, unable to fully get rid of the metallic taste and kicked her in the ribs to keep her down, stumbling when she grasped his leg and tugged him down with her. They wrestled angrily on the floor, struggling to overpower the other. Magnus held onto the belief that he could win if it came down to strength alone and got rid of his gray vest as Camille grabbed onto it to hold him down. 

She had broken the zipper and probably her nails too but he ignored the great satisfaction he felt at that thought and threw the vest at Camille, using the distraction to tackle her once and for all. Magnus did not shy away from Camille as she bucked her hips helplessly and gave a full body roll to throw him off, pulling at her hair instead. He fumbled with his pocket, holding her down with his weight alone to grab his stele and place it on her exposed skin to draw the beginning of a rune.

“This is the agony rune. I’m not finished yet, you can still surrender.” He panted, inhaling the faint scent of burnt skin.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Camille taunted.  
“Trust me, with what you did, I would.” Magnus traced another line.  
“Fine! Let go of me and take your stupid ring!” She screeched. 

Magnus had placed the rune just above her right breast, knowing she could not stand to draw them on her chest and shoulders. He lifted the stele away from her skin, the scent of burning dissipating and threw the Belcourt signet ring at her before standing up to shrug his vest back on and retrieve his family ring. 

Camille gasped as he left the attic, no doubt at the sight of the iratze he had used to trick her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this subplot comes to an end. I know I like to mess with readers a bit but I'll play nice this time and confirm that **malec is endgame**. They just need some time to get there (this is a warning as well I guess, we've got some ground to cover until then). 
> 
> I'm sure everyone enjoyed the last scene? *evil laugh* Believe it or not but Camille is probably one of my favorite characters to write. So many possibilities! 
> 
> I didn't want Asmodeus, Lilith and Malcolm's actions to go without consequences and the trial drives the point home regarding one of the main themes of the story anyway but it was surprisingly _hard_ to write. I guess I liked them a lot. I'll stop there before I give anything away but hopefully you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> I'll be updating on Thursday and Sunday from now on, take care ♥


	15. The wayward woodwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do I start? Can we call agree that Magnus messed up? Yup. Asmodeus and Lilith were deruned and exiled for consuming their parabatai bond in order to defeat Meliorn (which failed, by the way) and Malcolm has been cursed to never leave the Cornwall Institute, where he will keep on studying parabatai bonds to reflect on his decisions. 
> 
> Magnus followed Catarina's advice (because she's a badass) and settled his score with Camille, retrieving his family ring in the process. He still has a lot of grovelling to do though so let's get on with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Turns out updating on Sunday morning was not my best idea and I'm struggling to do this properly!). Thank you so much for keeping up with Blue for Brooklyn, I'm so happy people are interested in the role reversal. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Magnus held the door open for Simon to walk into the Hotel Dumort. The young werewolf pushed his glasses back on his nose, looking around eagerly as they side-stepped a tired looking warlock with colorful bows hanging off his antlers. The Shadowhunter elbowed Simon in the ribs when he stared for too long, whispering. 

“It’s rude Salem.”  
“Sorry, I’m still getting used to everything...”

Simon tripped on the soft carpets and almost knocked a vase out, to Magnus’ great dismay. He arranged the flowers back together, scrunching his nose as the scent overwhelmed his senses. The light dimmed through the big bay windows and Magnus led the way around luxurious, look-through furniture to avoid any disaster in the soft, pastel decor of the hotel. 

Simon stood out in his jeans and Agents of the Night shirt, dragging his feet with his hands deep in his pockets. The main lounge was busy with residents drinking tea but Jem’s spells kept the noise to a minimum, muffling the conversation of each table. Emma waved them over when she caught sight of Magnus and poured tea in white china cups, nodding in greeting. 

“Emma this is Simon, he’s new to the Downworld too.”  
“Hi.” Simon was staring again and startled at the sound of his name coming out of Magnus’ mouth.  
“She’s a mundane.” Magnus provided with a look of disapproval.

Simon apologized and Emma chuckled, waving it away. She had had her own share of staring at the beginning and told him so, falling into easy conversation with the young man. Magnus listened distractedly, barely touching his cup of tea and jerked to attention when Emma addressed him. He looked at the mexican skull on her tank top, way too big for her and smiled a little because she had taken to wearing shorts again, not afraid to show the scars on her legs. 

Sadly, some of them did not come from falling off her skateboard but rather her beatings in her foster family. Magnus tried to encourage her to be more confident, hence his visit and introducing her to Simon. The girl needed to find some sort of balance in her new life. 

“How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine.” He dismissed instantly.  
“I know you’re not,” She frowned. “Jem couldn’t tell you but I’m don’t fall under The Clave’s jurisdiction so I will. Your father is here.”

Magnus gaped and looked around wildly before he could catch himself. Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen though and Emma stood up, gesturing for them to follow her. Simon was extremely careful as they walked down a corridor and into the patio. Linen tiles gave way to wooden floors and exotic flowers overflowing from their pots, brushing against the relaxed bodies spread out on reclining chairs. 

Asmodeus sat alone in a corner, his back painfully straight as he fiddled with a heavy looking book. A dictionary, Magnus realized when he approached his father. Emma tugged on Simon’s sleeve to go back to the main lounge but Magnus barely noticed, dropping on a chair in front of his father.

“Dad.”  
“Son.” Asmodeus replied in Indonesian.  
“I’m glad you had somewhere to go.”  
“Jem is a good man.”  
“What about Lilith?” Magnus inquired, frowning.  
“She’s here too.” 

He gestured at a reclining chair and Magnus blinked, struggling to recognize the woman with her hair so short it formed a bob around her head. She wore expensive designer clothes and had her phone glued to her ear.

“She’s getting started on her own business to teach self-defense to mundanes. Your friend is quite taken with Lilith’s methods.” 

There was the hint of a smile on Asmodeus’ lips, the corner of his mouth turned up and crinkles around his eyes. Magnus chuckled because he could imagine what her methods consisted in and nodded approvingly. 

“What about you?”  
“I just retired, let me enjoy myself.” Asmodeus mock scolded. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and his father shrugged, gesturing at the dictionary. He had foregone his usual suit for lounge wear in muted tones and looked more relaxed than his son had ever seen him. Magnus himself struggled to find inspiration in the morning and stuck to leather pants and dark shirts he buttoned up to the top on most days, necklaces dangling on smooth fabric. He even spent less time on his make-up and simply spiked his hair, accentuating the striking resemblance with Asmodeus. 

“I’m brushing up on my English. Lilith needs someone to do her accounting and other administrative stuff. I don’t mind paperwork.”  
“Who would have thought...” Magnus muttered.

Asmodeus swatted his arm and suddenly life did not seem so grim anymore. Magnus smiled at his father and relaxed on his chair, practicing English with him for a while as night settled in and bright lights came to life around the patio. 

“Tessa became Head of Institute.” He said, switching back to Indonesian with ease.  
“Good, she’s always been cold headed.”  
“I go on patrol with Catarina now.”  
“Of course you do.” Asmodeus shook his head but he was smiling again.

Magnus locked eyes with him briefly before his gaze dropped to the ivory pendant on his father’s chest, peeking through the collar of his shirt. It was the outline of a woman’s face, her hair gathered in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Asmodeus’ fingers brushed the pendant lovingly.

“It’s your mother.”  
“Tell me about her.” Magnus requested and so his father did.

* * *

Magnus did not come to see Camille’s departure from the New York Institute. Tessa requested Jem’s services and they watched her walk through the glass-like portal to London without much of a farewell. Then, they joined Magnus in the Sanctuary to welcome the Downworld representatives. It was a small gathering of grim faces because the Lightwoods had declined the invitation and Jace had not even bothered to reply. 

Isabelle had sent Helen in her name though and the vampire walked in hand in hand with Aline. Magnus vaguely remembered them dancing together at Love Bite and forced a smile that widened a bit when he took in their matching outfits. Both were wearing lace dresses, with Aline in a beautiful pattern of see-through black stars on her arms and a deep neckline to emphasize her chest. A heavy looking, leather belt defined her waist with the addition of a bulking tulle underskirt while Helen preferred a flower-like design in white, straight lines and simple boat neck for her more conventional style. 

Cat engaged them in a conversation about their clothes straight away while Ragnor and Raphael let Jonathan in warily. The faerie was quite a sight too and Magnus glad for the white armor he wore, still disturbed by the aconite markings he had noticed on Jonathan’s back during their first encounter. Jem frowned when he greeted the Changeling, exchanging a quick glance with Tessa. 

The room was cold as usual and they gathered around the table at the center to look over the map of New York engraved in the stone. Ragnor and Raphael were in standard gear and Catarina had shrugged off her beautiful dress for the same kind of outfit in case they ended up jumping into action. Only Tessa had stuck to her comfy poncho and cotton pants, since she could not leave as easily as before now that she ran the Institute. Magnus waited for her nod to start and pointed at the location where they had found Emma, not wasting any time with pleasantries. 

“Roisin summoned Meliorn here. He got away with her client. Soon after, Clary disappeared.” 

He glanced at Jonathan for confirmation, fiddling with the Bane signet ring on his hand. It was heavy but comforting and he turned it over his finger a few times as he talked. Jem had not bothered to glamour his silver skin and listened intently, ready to give his input when needed. He looked the part in his waist coat and narrow trousers, top hat balanced on his cane. Magnus strongly suspected the High Warlock used magic to manage such a feat. 

“Meliorn appeared at Renwick’s with Clary but we don’t know why Roisin summoned him again. Any guess?”  
“I would assume Meliorn broke free and she was trying to get him under control again because she intended to avenge her father. Therefore, her client is the one we’re looking for if we want to find Clary.” Jem said.  
“Meliorn said he would be waiting with her in Edom though.” Magnus disagreed half-heartedly.  
“It’s a bait to lure his children in hell.” The High Warlock dismissed.  
“Clary is still there though.” Cat pointed out before Magnus could speak.  
“Basically, we need to take a trip in hell to retrieve the faerie heir?” Raphael summed up.  
“How do we get to Edom though? Can you open a portal there?” Tessa wondered aloud, talking to Jem more than anyone else.  
“I’m not sure, Alec would be better suited for this.”  
“As you can all see, the Lightwoods don’t want anything to do with me.” Magnus snapped.  
“There is a pathway in the faerie kingdom, we could travel to the realm from there.” Jonathan suggested. 

Ragnor eyed him suspiciously, blond hair falling over his eyes and on the verge of asking what the Fair Folk expected in return. Aline looked just as wary as Ragnor and tilted her head to the side, studying the faerie carefully as she brushed her black hair out of her face. Magnus hoped they would get a free pass for once, since they were trying to rescue the heir to the Seelie and Unseelie Courts but Jonathan did not wait for them to speak their minds, clarifying. 

“You’ll need the wayward woodwind though.”  
“It’s missing. How are we supposed to find something you lost?” Ragnor drawled.  
“What are we looking for, exactly?” Magnus sighed.  
“It’s a pipe.” Raphael provided helpfully.  
“It’s the Wild Hunt’s sacred instrument, it disappeared when women left to become Valkyries.”  
“The Birds of Rhiannon,” Cat added to Ragnor’s explanation. “so vicious they gathered the dead before their time had truly come. Adar Rhiannon are supposedly three birds whose song can wake the dead and lull the living to sleep, which is quite fitting since Valkyries tend to choose those who may die in battle in their eagerness during the reaping.”  
“Are we hoping for them to choose us as those who may live and give us the pipe?” Magnus joked.

Tessa sent him a stern look that ripped the smile off his face. He undid the top button of his muted shirt and rolled up his sleeves, noticing the lack of pattern on the fabric. Helen listened intently but kept to herself and he watched her, wondering if the vampire had something to say. Her long blond hair fell in rivulet on each side of her face and she ducked her head every now and then, holding back. 

“So we’re talking mythology? Helen can help, she stumbles on old myths all the time in her religious studies.” Aline cut in just when he was about to call out for Helen’s input. 

The pride she took in mentioning her girlfriend’s knowledge was unmistakable and Magnus felt a tug of envy, reminded of his admiration for Alec. He missed the other man and it took everything in him not to run all the way to Brooklyn when the Lightwoods had declined the offer to join in. Magnus wanted to respect their choice, even though he intended to visit either way. He owed Alexander an apology, at least. 

“Religious studies? That’s impressive.” Ragnor complimented with a firm nod at the vampire. 

Magnus had to admit that it was. Raphael nodded along his parabatai’s words, honey skin glowing slightly in the dim light of the Sanctuary. He looked like an angel, black hair curling softly around his face as he offered a rare, candid smile to Helen. 

“We’ll let you look into it then.” Magnus glanced at Tessa for confirmation.  
“You all know Magnus is your contact regarding the faerie heir disappearance? I’ll have to approve everything though so don’t let him run off without consulting me.” 

The Head of the New York Institute waited for their nods of understanding to dismiss them. It was a strange change of dynamics but Magnus knew he could get used to it. Tessa was a good leader, one he could trust and with Guadalupe’s guidance, she was sure to learn quickly. The fact that Tessa and Jem were a power couple was just an added bonus, although bittersweet when he thought of Alec, who had given him a taste of what could have been, had Magnus not messed up.

* * *

Magnus walked up the stairs of Alec’s apartment building with a heavy heart and a bounce in his steps. It was a peculiar mixture of angst and eagerness to do what was right and energy sparkled off the door when he knocked, as though the warlock’s magic had recognized him. To be fair, he knew it was entirely possible and hoped Alec would not leave Magnus out to wait here until he gave up on talking with Alec. 

The door opened quickly and Alec slipped through the sliver of space, locking himself out. His eyes were glamoured and his hair at disarray but it was hardly unusual for him. 

“What are you-”  
“Max is here, said he had to keep me from going to the Sanctuary.” 

Alec shrugged and placed a hand against the door, muttering to himself as he strengthened the wards. Magnus blinked and shook his head, already distracted by the tense line in the warlock’s shoulders and his surprisingly neat hoodie. It was new and the warlock fiddled with the sleeves, unable to slide his thumbs through the fabric as he usually did. 

“Wait, were you going to join in?” Magnus stared at him in surprise.  
“Of course, he should too. I don’t mind Isabelle not going though.” Alec said distractedly.  
“I’m sorry I put her in danger.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“If I hadn’t wanted to speak with Jace she wouldn’t have been stuck in a battle with a Greater Demon until morning, it’s my fault. Why am I even here? There’s nothing I can do or say to apologize properly...”  
“Isabelle would have come with Max anyway,” Alec interrupted, frowning. “that’s what her necklace it’s for, in case she gets caught in the sun. The protection doesn’t last more than a few minutes though and we have to power the spell up very often. It doesn’t matter right now though. Why are you here exactly?”  
“I’m sorry Alexander,” Magnus rushed the words out. “truly, deeply sorry and ashamed of myself. I am an idiot. Camille doesn’t mean anything to me and I assumed an arranged marriage I had already run away from once did not matter. I was wrong and I disregarded your feelings, it’s selfish and unfair to you, I should have realized… fuck it, I knew you wouldn’t have been interested if you had known about all this so I didn’t say anything. I hurt you and for that I apologize because I never meant to. You gave me a reason to fight and stand up for myself, I should be thanking you, not...”

Magnus’ voice broke and he looked away. His eyes stung with shame and for once he was glad he had foregone his usual make-up, else he would have looked even more of a mess than he already did. 

“You had already run away from the wedding once?” Alec repeated in a breathless laugh.  
“Kinda? I mean I went on patrol but obviously nobody would have blamed me if I hadn’t wanted to interrupt the ceremony. Camille is an awful woman, I literally had to fight her to call off the wedding.”

Alec glanced at his fingers and Magnus held his hand out, revealing the Bane signet ring. The warlock looked like he was going to say something but winced and pressed the palm of his hand against the door to strengthen the wards. 

“You should go, it won’t be long before Max gets out now.” 

Magnus hesitated. He had said his part but still felt like Alec deserved something more. The warlock was hard to read and he had no clue as to what Alec thought. Did he want anything to do with Magnus at all? He had mentioned wanting to join in Clary’s rescue too…

“Alexander-”  
“Get lost!” Max barged through his own apartment door.  
“Don’t talk to him like that.” Alec snapped right back.  
“Why not? He’s doing the whole I choose you speech even though he couldn’t make up his mind until he lost you.”  
“I’m not. It was never about choosing between them, from the moment I met Alexander to this day it was always him.” Magnus replied softly, meeting Alec’s eyes.  
“And before then?” Max challenged.  
“I was trying to make my parents proud.” The Shadowhunter averted his gaze.  
“What kind of parents-”  
“Enough. Who are you to talk, with parents like ours?” Alec cut in and Max recoiled.  
“Mom-”  
“Mom knew what she was doing when she forced me to summon our father in order to have you. I don’t blame her, she was trying to keep her family together before Robert abandoned her and Izzy. I don’t regret it, don’t regret _you_ either but it’s hardly good parenting skills. Sometimes what our parents think is best simply isn’t.”

Max snapped his mouth shut and glared at them. The age difference was suddenly striking, not because the youngest had taken to sulking but in the way Alec held himself tall and proud in spite of their predicament and Max resorted to being childish in an attempt to protect his older brother. Magnus wondered what was Isabelle’s stance in all this but did not dare to voice his thoughts.

“Alexander said you kept him from going to the Sanctuary.” He said instead.

Max did not reply but his eyes softened and he glanced at Alec for confirmation. 

“Maxwell,” Alec insisted on his brother’s full name. “was tasked with keeping an eye on me when he and Isabelle decided we shouldn’t get involved. I only complied because I didn’t want Isabelle to anger Meliorn anymore than she has already done in the past.”  
“How did she even-” Magnus started.  
“Let’s just say she didn’t appreciate her step-father’s attempts on all our lives.”  
“What Alec means is that Meliorn is our father.” Max provided when Magnus blinked in confusion.  
“Oh,” the Shadowhunter breathed out. “everything suddenly makes a lot more sense. I’m glad, Jem looked shifty and I didn’t want to have that conversation with Tessa but he knows doesn’t he? He was probably wondering why you hadn’t told me. Us. Whatever.” 

Alec scowled at his brother but nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

“See, he doesn’t care. Maybe he isn’t half as bad as I thought he was.” Max pointed out and slammed his door.  
“What does he mean? Of course I don’t care.” Magnus frowned.  
“When you’re the son of a Greater Demon and you also happen to have a little warlock brother, these things tend to matter a lot more than they should. Add a sister turned into a vampire on top of that and you get the Lightwoods.” 

Magnus and Alec shrugged at the time and the warlock startled. It was hard to stay a step away from him when he looked so open suddenly and Magnus shifted on his feet. What now? Was he supposed to leave without looking back? 

“We’re looking for the wayward woodwind to gain access to the pathway to Edom in faerieland. Helen and Aline make a good team I think, they should find a lead given enough time.”  
“It’s better this way,” Alec nodded. “Meliorn won’t expect it.”  
“Do you think… ugh I hate asking something of you again. Jace might know about this stupid pipe?”  
“Jace? I haven’t heard from him since...” 

Alec did not finish his sentence and Magnus’ heart clenched even though the realization on the warlock’s face had nothing to do with him and what had happened between them. 

“By the Angel.” He swore under his breath. 

Magnus did not need to wait for Alec’s call to go unanswered to guess that Jace had met the same fate as Will. He waved away Alec’s attempt at sending a fire message before he could burn himself. They both knew exactly what this was about.

“I guess Valentine is getting impatient.” Magnus sighed, tapping on his phone.

The warlock tilted his chin up with the tip of his fingers, meeting his eyes head on. The glamour was down, a storm raging in his gaze and the Shadowhunter’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed and pushed back the pure want he felt at the sight of Alexander.

“Ask me. Anything you need.” 

Magnus nodded, swallowing before he could speak. He needed him but this was hardly the place nor the time. He had missed his chance anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! How do you guys feel about Jace and Will being held prisoners in the faerie realm? We'll get to see more of Asmodeus and Lilith by the way, I couldn't get rid of them like this (Camille, though...). Who had guessed Meliorn is Alec and Max's father??? I know Vallier did (not sure if my reply to your comment confirmed your suspicions or not though xD). 
> 
> I think I already mentioned that adding Meliorn in the story was a breakthrough when I was planning everything out? It made a lot of sense and enabled me to work with a brand new Greater Demon instead of struggling with a wannabe Asmodeus. 
> 
> I'm a bit self-conscious about the wayward woodwind thing because I couldn't think of a name at first and this one sounded mysterious enough while still giving an idea of what it is but I'm not a native speaker and I'm not sure it makes sense when you don't have the whole thought process and brainstorming that went with it? 
> 
> (Yeah if you didn't know already I do get insecure about my writing, especially when it comes to plot twists and pacing:  
> \- to I give too much away or not enough?  
> \- is it too early or too late to introduce this or that?...)
> 
> Well that's a long note, I guess I woke up enough while doing last minute edits that I could start rambling. Sorry (and thank you to anyone who read everything, that's very sweet ♥). Take care, next chapter will be up on Thursday!


	16. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If all the stories are true, there has to be a quest at some point. What is the wayward woodwind? What is it used for? Where is it?  
> Let's find out.
> 
> Also, Magnus apologized to Alec but things start to get in the way. Maybe it's not meant to be?  
> But if all the stories are true, it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, thank you so much for keeping up with Blue for Brooklyn! Enjoy this chapter and take care ♥

Magnus held the door to the Manhattan branch of the New York Library open for Emma to go in. She giggled and bowed, backpack bouncing off her shoulders as she strode through the room, holding her skateboard tighter when the librarian glanced at her disapprovingly. 

The pack had spread out of their corner of the library and most of them had foregone the usual copy of Agents of the Night to flip through heavy tomes about history, mythology and music. Magnus grabbed Emma’s back pack before she startled Simon into yet another unfortunate clumsy feat and hid a smile at the sight of the hand drawn unicorn on her bag. The teenager was quite talented and he promised himself to find a real unicorn some day, so that she could see one with her own two eyes. 

“Are they doing homework?” Emma whispered.  
“Research, we’ve located the demon you saw but we need a magic pipe to get to him.”

Emma sobered a little at that and wrapped her arms around herself. They had mentioned Roisin’s death but that did little to appease the young girl. Magnus assumed she was wary of the warlock’s client too and could not blame Emma for this, even though it seemed unlikely that the elusive man would come after her. They had no idea who they were looking for, except that they might wear an armor. 

Magnus elbowed her softly and nodded at Simon, silently suggesting to go help him. The young man was not alone at his table and every now and then, he would share a curious glance with the werewolf sitting in front of him. Magnus recognized the scrolling script around the stranger’s arms and frowned. What was Simon still doing with Jordan Kyle? 

At least the other man had the decency to look apologetic, Magnus thought. He scolded himself for it though, because Simon was obviously giving Jordan a second chance and Magnus could only hope for Alec to do the same and so far, Alexander had not. Magnus had updated Emma on this as well and she sensed his unease, smiling reassuringly at him. She was way too perceptive for a teenager and he scowled, inwardly thankful for the distraction. 

Magnus nodded to Jordan and moved on to another table, checking in with Aline while Emma settled next to Simon. The Shadowhunter fiddled with the collar of his golden specked shirt. He was slowly getting back together, keeping to dark undertones with bright details and accessories. Emma had complimented his soft looking, warm brown jacket with gold ornaments when he met her in the subway. 

“Hi Magnus. Come have a seat, Helen sent quite a list of reference books to look through.” 

Aline was indeed surrounded with books and squeezed in a heavy hoodie. She had tucked her legs into the bright red sweater and hugged her knees to her chest. Hodge acted as though he had not noticed her feet on the chair and Magnus chuckled, nodding in greeting when their eyes met. 

“So this is what the wayward woodwind looks like. Truthfully, I’m not sure whether you’re supposed to play music with it or smoke pot.”

Magnus bit his lip to keep from laughing and leaned forward to look at the book she was pointing at. At first it looked like a clarinet, but the tube was much longer than usual and it had a curved bell. Magnus assumed it was made of wood even though the instrument appeared almost black and was covered in polished opals. 

“Knowing faeries, they might send smoke signals with that.” 

The werewolf giggled and proceeded to list all the possible locations of the pipe. Magnus hid a yawn, eyes running over the library. Emma laughed at something Jordan said and Simon blushed crimson. Hodge glanced at them and let it go as they quietened down. He looked tired. Aline noticed Magnus was not paying attention anymore and bumped her shoulder in his, smiling.

“Hodge is not getting any younger. I don’t think he ever hoped to take over the pack after Imogen but recently she started to favor me more and it’s taken its toll on him. I’m not always patient enough with the pups though so it’s better this way. He’s a good influence on them.” 

They watched as the man grabbed a book a little girl was too short to reach and Magnus could not help but agree with Aline and her mind reading skills.

* * *

Magnus smiled fondly as Raphael held the chair for his mother at Taki’s Diner. Guadalupe let out a startled laugh and called him a dear as Catarina, Ragnor and Magnus squeezed in the booth in front of them. 

«Your book takes too much space.» Magnus complained in Spanish, elbowing Ragnor.  
«I liked you better when your ego had deflated.» His friend drawled in reply.

Guadalupe shook her head and ignored their antics but she gestured for Ragnor to leave the book in the pocket of his tweed suit. The parabatai looked very formal in their similar outfits but it was obvious Guadalupe enjoyed their outing. She wore a long, off-shoulder white dress with colorful floral pattern in between see through, lace hems that brought out her honey skin. 

Catarina was surprisingly wearing a dark red bodycon dress Magnus had complimented twice already and was intent on complimenting again later. She preened every time, saying he was not too bad himself and Magnus could tell that his friends were relieved to see him take care of his appearance again, even Ragnor. 

He was relieved too, because he knew the only way forward now was to move on. He was reluctant to do so and still clung to the foolish hope of getting back with Alec but one thing was for sure, Magnus would not accomplish anything by sulking. 

The waiter pushed back the long, green leaves of the nearest plant to stop in front of their table and take their orders. They flooded him with various dishes they intended to share and the man came back with their starters, some of his coworkers helping him carry the dishes, one jug of kombucha cooler and another of cucumber and jalapeño margarita. 

The wooden table was soon covered in empty plates and ever filling glasses. Guadalupe was leaving for Zacatecas in the afternoon, having already spent too long away from the Institute she ran. Cat nibbled on some nachos and Guadalupe turned a blind eye on the energy drink Raphael had slipped in and poured in his glass, listening intently to Magnus’ explanations about the pipe.

«And how do you plan on defeating the demon?» She asked.

Guadalupe was not doubting him and his ability to do so, she inquired about the method he had in mind and Magnus flushed, avoiding her confident gaze to stare helplessly at Raphael. Ragnor stirred, sensing his parabatai’s reaction to Magnus’ pleading eyes and jumped in.

«There is a prophecy about Meliorn even though I don’t know what Magnus is going to do with it.»  
«The Titan’s wrath shall no longer thunder through Edom when the darkness of the high seas comes alight with the blaze of his son’s flames,» Magnus provided when Guadalupe looked at him expectantly. «I’m hoping Alec will know how to interpret this, being Meliorn’s son and all because this doesn’t make much sense to me.»  
«Alec is not Meliorn’s only son.» Catarina chimed in.  
«You idiot!» Raphael suddenly snarled and Ragnor dropped his head in his hands.  
«It’s his _sons_ , like two sons! Of course, it would be his undoing, a Greater Demon with the ability to father children from the same womb is unheard of!»

Magnus blinked, not following Ragnor’s reasoning.

«Alec and Max probably have the power to take him down.» Catarina clarified gently.  
«Oh. Yeah, ocean, fire, with their eyes.»

He nodded along and Ragnor sighed. Guadalupe smiled, sipping her drink and gestured for the waiter to give her the bill, waving away Raphael’s attempts to take care of it. He scowled and Catarina distracted him airily, pointing out that the plant next to them would fit nicely in the greenhouse. Magnus picked at the green vinyl covering the bench Ragnor was leaning against and their eyes met through the other man’s platinum blond locks of hair. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Ragnor muttered in English.  
“Isn’t that what I do?” Magnus tilted his head with a smirk that didn’t spark the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
“Sometimes,” his friend admitted. “but this is the kind of things only you can get right.”  
“Do I now?” He teased but Ragnor saw through his facade.  
“Don’t let it go to your head either.” 

The blond laid a gentle hand on Magnus’ shoulder and squeezed briefly. Raphael glanced at them, sensing Ragnor’s mood.

“Whatever he said. I agree.” He threw over his shoulder.

Catarina had been comparing the fabric of her dress with Guadalupe’s and took note of the shop the other woman had gotten it from before following Raphael’s gaze. The young woman latched her arm with Guadalupe’s and drifted over to them, white hair slightly at disarray after too much drinking.

“Looking good, Cat.” Magnus grinned and she smiled right back.  
“Some people got the looks and the brains, you would know something about it.” 

Guadalupe nodded approvingly, pride shining through her brown eyes and a warm feeling spread in Magnus’ chest as he threw his arms over Ragnor and Raphael’s shoulders, dragging the parabatai out in spite of their half-hearted protests. 

There was no point in sulking. Magnus was not old enough for the cool, tortured look.

* * *

Magnus’ gaze followed Alec when he entered the Sanctuary early in the morning. Max dragged his feet behind his brother and Isabelle walked in after them, looking regal. The head of the vampire clan wore significantly darker colors than Helen in a skin tight, royal blue stripped skirt and matching top but her subordinate seemed to cower and disappear in her wake. 

Helen was wearing Aline’s red hoodie, Magnus noticed with a distracted smile and the werewolf did not look cold without it, picking at a stray thread of her high socks while listening to Jonathan. The Changeling had immediately dismissed all their findings but in spite of all the talking he did, the faerie had not answered their questions either. He had discarded his armor too and pushed his hair back, revealing is round ears. 

Jonathan in black jeans and a tight shirt was a strange sight that disgruntled Magnus for some unfathomable reason and he sneered, wiping the expression away as Alec closed in on him. The warlock roo, was looking at Jonathan warily.

“I want to grab him and shake him until he either stops talking or gives us something useful.” Magnus muttered against his better judgment.  
“He’s a faerie Knight and a fierce one at that.” Alec replied with a chuckle.  
“Are you implying I’m not strong enough?”

Magnus glanced at the warlock, a sly smile playing on his lips when their eyes met. Max turned back on his heels at the sight of them, red sneakers squeaking against the floor but Isabelle had no such qualms and linked her arm with her older brother’s, effectively cutting him off. 

“Helen’s reference work has been very helpful.” Magnus tried in an offer of peace.  
“Good.” 

He avoided Isabelle’s darkening eyes and watched Aline instead. The young woman had finally disentangled herself from Jonathan’s conversation and sauntered to Magnus just as Jem joined them. Catarina looked up from the table at the center of the room and ran her fingers along the stone before hopping on top of the table and smiling contently. 

Max glanced at Magnus and with a petty smirk, sat down next to her, swinging his legs. Catarina looked like a peculiar older sister next to the frail boy and it was almost endearing in the way they did not fit in. The young woman’s loop earrings were tangled in her white hair and the hem of her white dress amazingly free of stains and dirt except for the floral pattern she favored, even though Cat had been in the greenhouse moments ago. 

The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes and Isabelle scowled because Alec was doing the exact same thing next to him. The High Warlock of Manhattan leaned his cane against the table and waved his hands to grab their attention, shards of magic clinking clearly in the Sanctuary. It bathed his silver skin in the jade glow of his powers, matching the eyes of his dragon headed-cane. 

He looked put together as usual but Magnus stared at the warlock’s clothes closely until he found a slightly undone button, confirming his suspicions. Jem had stopped by Tessa’s office before joining them in the cold room at the back of the Institute. 

“Tessa told me you had already checked in with Aline?” Jem started off immediately.  
“Yes, Helen has done a formidable work.” Magnus smiled at the blond vampire and raised his eyebrows in defiance when he met Isabelle’s gaze.  
“Huh well, we still have no idea as to where the pipe is...” Helen stuttered.  
“The wayward woodwind.” Jonathan corrected hauntingly.  
“You’ve done your part, we’ll do ours. Jem and I will portal to China and visit museums to check out artifacts that fit the description.” Aline grabbed her girlfriend’s hand as she talked.  
“Alec I was hoping you could visit some museums in Europe, take someone with you.” 

Jem looked pointedly at the warlock until he nodded and moved on to Max.

“And Max you’ll cover America obviously.”  
“I’ll go with Magnus.” Max said automatically. 

Isabelle licked her lips, a hint of her fangs pocking in between scarlet red lipstick and Alec turned to stare at his brother in disbelief. Magnus frowned and moved away out of instinct, almost expecting the siblings to get into a full on fight. The Shadowhunter was not keen on traveling all over the continent with Max as the youngest Lightwood had made it clear that he did not approve of Magnus and this trip sounded like a warning to back off. Isabelle’s reaction was a dead give away too but Alec’s indignation ignited a spark in Magnus’ slowly fading hope. 

“Don’t bother, I’m going with Imogen.” Alec snapped. 

Magnus winced as his hope was extinguished right before his eyes. 

“I will go with you Max, I’ve always wanted to travel to Peru.” Catarina offered airily.  
“Cat, what about our coming of age trip? We’re supposed to go there with Ragnor and Raphael!” Magnus whined but there was no mistaking Cat’s gentle gaze. 

She was coming to his help and he was grateful, complaining just for the sake of it and the smile that stretched her lips. Max agreed to the arrangement and Alec ran a nervous hand through his wild hair, the holes in his hoodie revealing flashes of pale skin. Magnus wondered if he had woken up just before the meeting and barely bothered to get dressed. Max had probably not slept all all, judging from his ink covered hands and stained white shirt. 

“That’s settled then. I’m not sure you’ll find any museum of interest to our little quest in Peru though.” Jem temporized with a good-natured smile.  
“Good,” Magnus exclaimed chirpily. “anything you wanna add, Jonathan?”  
“The wayward woodwind is not a simple pipe...” The Changeling’s voice echoed in the cold room as he went on about the artifact. 

Aline groaned and pressed her face against Helen’s shoulder, cursing Magnus’ name.

* * *

Asmodeus’ room in the Hotel Dumort was luxurious. Magnus blinked as he caught sight of himself in a gilded mirror. He preened a little and his father sighed even though they looked quite alike in v-neck shirts, Magnus in simmering blue-green fabric with bronze ornaments along the hem and Asmodeus in a deep burgundy, slightly larger version of the shirt. 

“Maybe I got my fashion sense from you in the end.” Magnus muttered in Indonesian.

His father barked out a laugh and gestured for him to pour their drinks, flicking through the papers Magnus had brought with him. He hummed and accepted the glass handed to him, lost in thought.

“I wonder...”

The former Shadowhunter looked around, confused and glanced at his hand. Magnus’ heart clenched when he realized his father had tried to reach for his parabatai and failed, for their bond had been severed. Asmodeus licked his lips and crossed the room in long, purposeful slides to walk into the corridor and knock on Lilith’s door. 

Magnus’ steps were muffled by the burgundy carpet under his feet and he skirted mahogany furniture to join in the whispered conversation between Asmodeus and Lilith. The woman had dark bags under her eyes and her features were sharper than usual, as though retiring had drained the life out of her. She snatched the papers out of Asmodeus with claws like fingers, losing patience with his broken English and nodded at the sight of the wayward woodwind.

“You’re right, it’s in the Adamant Citadel.” Lilith articulated exaggeratedly for Asmodeus.

She glanced at Magnus and he frowned, wondering if it was not retirement per se but the lack of runes to stall the backlash of the lives they led. Shadowhunter training was not easy on their bodies and Lilith had pushed herself more than others even before turning into a giant. It could not be healthy and Magnus swallowed, looking his father over and trying to see if he was suffering the aftermath of his servitude to the Clave. 

Asmodeus ignored him and thanked his former parabatai, guiding Magnus back into his room. He settled in a cream settee, patting the seat next to him for his son to join him. Magnus had originally wanted to visit his father while he could, since Catarina was away and Tessa had refused to send him on patrols with Ragnor and Raphael in the meantime. He had brought the pictures of the wayward woodwind as an afterthought. Turned out it had been the right call.

“Jonathan knew we had it in our possession didn’t he?”  
“That is the way of faeries, yes.” Asmodeus nodded. 

Magnus soothed the frown off his face, thinking of unfortunate wrinkles and the crow feet that had formed at the corners of his father’s eyes since he had been deruned. Asmodeus sipped his whiskey, lounging on the settee like he had never indulged himself to do before. Magnus could not help but straighten out of habit, knowing his father would have scolded him for slouching not so long ago. 

“Magnus,” Asmodeus hesitated. “when you fight Meliorn, your friends might try to sacrifice themselves. You cannot stop them once they decide to do so. This is the mistake I made when I forbade your mother from fighting by my side. It was too late, she had made up her mind already and she fought Azazel anyway.” 

Their eyes met, green and glassy as flecks of gold fluttered with emotion. Magnus held his father gaze for a moment, heart heavy in his chest until he could not bear the thought anymore.

“I won’t let the fight get to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So stop sulking, you're not old enough for the cool, tortured look_ is a quote by Tite Kubo.
> 
> I really like Guadalupe (and all the characters in general I guess), it's hard to see her go :(   
> What do you guys think of Emma by the way?


	17. Celebratory drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Magnus & friends don't know what the wayward woodwind is used for, they know _where_ to find it and it's all that matters. Alec and Max are meant to defeat Meliorn, even though nobody knows _how_. As for Alec and Magnus, things don't seem to go their way and the Lightwoods aren't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who guesses which characters Brother Montana and Sister Gladys are! (what their real names are I mean)  
> Enjoy ♥

Magnus barged into the Head of Institute’s office and stilled in front of the mahogany desk with a frown. Even though he approved of Tessa, it felt weird to see her on the other side of the desk. She went through the report in her hands one last time before giving him her attention and he smiled.

“I know where the pipe is. That bastard played us, the Iron Sisters have it.”  
“Have you told the others yet? There is not point in portalling all around the world if you located the wayward woodwind.” Tessa said diplomatically.

Magnus sighed and tapped on his phone to send a message on the group chat. Tessa tidied her desk in the meantime and a notification popped up on her screen as Magnus’ message went through.

> From Magnus: Got it! o/  
>  From Tessa: He means the pipe.  
>  From Isabelle: What the hell? How?  
>  From Helen: Really? Where is it?  
>  From Aline: Come by my place if you’re awake babe, the sun is down already ;)  
>  From Raphael: Can’t you DM her? This is embarrassing.  
>  From Ragnor: Cheer up Raphael, it could have been worse.  
>  From Simon: Come on guys, they’re cute :3  
>  From Magnus: Who added Solomon in this chat?  
>  From Emma: Me.  
>  From Jem: And who added you, young lady? Good job Magnus, we’ll portal back to New York now.

Aline and Helen left the chat.

> From Emma: Magnus did!  
>  From Tessa: Magnus only located the pipe.  
>  From Magnus: I love the way you talk about me, glad to be your inspiration ♥

Alec is writing…

> From Max: You realize we all talk shit about you behind your back, right?  
>  From Cat: I don’t.  
>  From Emma: I have to admit I do. With Simon.  
>  From Simon: That’s a lie!  
>  From Magnus: I knew you would betray me Sigmund!  
>  From Raphael: Maybe he wouldn’t if you actually called him by his name.  
>  From Simon: I don’t know you but I like you already! 

Raphael left the chat.

> From Ragnor: I can tell you it’s one-sided already.  
>  From Alec: Imogen sends her thanks Magnus.  
>  From Max: Why would she thank him?? No wait, can’t blame her if she was stuck with you, she must be glad to go home. 

Alec left the chat.

> From Jem: I trust you’ll retrieve the pipe Tessa?  
>  From Tessa: Yes, go get some rest.

Jem left the chat.

> From Cat: So where is it?  
>  From Ragnor: Raphael and I are wondering too.  
>  From Magnus: The Iron Sisters have it, Jonathan probably knew it from the beginning, it can’t be a coincidence.  
>  From Isabelle: And how did you figure that out?  
>  From Magnus: Can’t say.

Max and Isabelle left the chat.

> From Simon: Wanna hang out later?  
>  From Emma: Yep!  
>  From Magnus: Sorry Sullivan, maybe next time.

Simon and Emma left the chat.

> From Cat: Was it your father?  
>  From Magnus: Yeah  
>  From Ragnor: You know where to find us if you need anything.

Ragnor left the chat.

> From Tessa: No patrol for you tonight Cat, sign in when you get back though. 

Cat left the chat. 

Magnus grinned at a tired looking Tessa. She shook her head, wavy brown hair fluttering around her and kept her thoughts to herself as they were left alone on the group chat. 

“I’ll get in touch with Sister Gladys. Be prepared to face the Inquisitor if the Clave gets wind of this though, I don’t think they’ll approve.”  
“Of course. Thanks Tess.” 

The young woman nodded and gestured for him to go, busy writing a fire message. Magnus glanced around, finding the room oddly empty without Malcolm’s vast collection of books. Tessa had already settled in with numerous ponchos and hand knitted cushions though and it was only a matter of time before she filled the bookshelves with her own dusty novels.

Magnus would never admit it, but he had read some.

* * *

Magnus hurried into the main hall of the Institute, Catarina on his heels. The heavy doors opened without a sound and a lone woman stood at the entrance. She wore a pale, long white gown bound tightly at her frail wrists and curvy waist by demon-wire. Orange flames glowed in her amber eyes and her light brown hair was pulled up in a painful looking bun. There was a big scar on her neck that appeared both ancient and fading from her skin yet barely healed. 

“Stay out of my sight, Shadowhunter.” 

Sister Gladys had not addressed him directly, as she was forbidden to speak to male Shadowhunters. Magnus stepped aside obediently and averted his eyes even though he could not help but grin. Catarina rolled her eyes at both of them, dismissing their law abiding rebellion to lead the way into the elevator. She smoothed invisible crinkles off her floral patterned dress as the elevator went up with a shriek. 

“I like you.” Magnus said at the Iron Sister’s reflection in the mirror. 

She did not reply but her eyes burnt brighter when she walked past him to go into Tessa’s office. The Head of the Institute smiled upon greeting them but it turned into a sneer as Magnus sprawled on an armchair to listen in and watch the exchange. He ignored her until she stopped glaring and got to the matter at hand.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Sister Gladys.”  
“The Clave approved the exchange,” the Iron Sister cut to the chase. “the Clockwork Angel kept in the Institute shall return in the Silent Brother’s possession.”  
“How did you manage that?” Magnus asked at no one in particular.  
“Brother Montana was particularly persuasive, always has been when it comes to you lot. The soul of an angel trapped within a pendant holds more weight than an instrument they have no use of whatsoever.” 

Magnus frowned, unsure of the use of the pendant and wondering what she meant about Brother Montana. He had met the Silent Brother a few times since his placement in New York and the ragged-looking man had always been fair. Magnus glanced at Catarina, who wore a similar expression of puzzlement. 

Sister Gladys fumbled with her gown and drew a long, wooden box out of her sleeve, holding it up for Tessa to take. A pouch dangled from her frail wrist and she added it on top of the box when it had changed hands, the hint of a smile at the corners of her lips.

“We appreciate your help, both of you.” 

Tessa opened a drawer and offered her own little box in return. It disappeared among the fabric of Sister Gladys’ gown in the blink of an eye but Magnus caught sight of a suspicious looking bag as well and burst out with laughter, Cat giggling along. Tessa was smuggling opium into the Adamant Citadel in exchange for her crushed adama! 

“Now I know how you managed to convince her! Is that why Brother Montana is on our side too?”  
“Hush,” Tessa scolded but there was a red tinge to her cheeks. “be glad for your relations.” 

Magnus nodded sagely, thanking Sister Gladys and not waiting for her answer. She turned on her heels as soon as he had spoken and showed herself out as though she had never been here to begin with. 

“Be careful with Jonathan. I don’t trust him.” Tessa muttered.  
“I don’t think any of us does.” Magnus sighed and Cat nodded. 

They glanced at each other before leaning over the box and uncovering the wayward woodwind. It looked just like the pictures they had seen, a long ebony made tube ending in a curved bell and sparkling with opals. None of them dared to touch it and they dropped the lid over the instrument in a soft thud, already planning their next move. 

They had everything, it was time to decide who would go to Edom.

* * *

Magnus suggested meeting at the Hunter’s Moon because it felt wrong to gather in the Sanctuary when it was unlikely any vampire would join in the group they ended up sending to Edom. Celebratory drinks were also in order to acknowledge everyone’s hard work, even in such circumstances. 

They piled on top of each other around a wooden table, the smell of alcohol overpowering the burning logs in the fireplace on the other end of the pub. Tessa settled in Jem’s lap and dragged Catarina down the bench next to her. Ragnor followed along and Raphael leaned against the wall behind his parabatai. Imogen pushed the Lightwoods aside to take a seat next to Alec with a pointed look and Aline gestured for Helen to sit next to the alpha of the pack, draping herself over her girlfriend. Magnus shrugged and sat next to them. 

Jonathan declined the last seat and stood back while Max and Isabelle fought over it until Jem lost patience and waved his hand to duplicate it and put an end to their bickering. Max looked embarrassed for a few seconds when he realized he could have done so as well but the waitress chose that moment to bring their drinks and soon the table was covered in colorful cocktails, pints of beer and fancy looking glasses of blood. 

Magnus felt a shiver run up his spine with the overwhelming presence of the Changeling in a white armor behind him but grabbed his drink to be polite, offering the glass to Jonathan. The liquid inside looked far too strong to be healthy for humans. Fairy lights reflected their warm glow against the glass and until they started talking it almost felt like an outing with friends in a cozy bar. Magnus met Alec’s eyes over the table and lowered his gaze before the warlock’s siblings jumped in. 

“This is so much better than the Sanctuary.” Helen echoed his thoughts. 

She had her hair in elaborate braids Cat had complimented and Aline’s hand was definitely going higher and higher under the vampire’s see through shirt. Magnus averted his eyes with a smirk, fiddling with the array of necklaces around his neck. He had barely bothered to button his navy blue shirt past his navel and the colored streaks in his quiff matched his outfit. 

Ragnor pulled a book of out the back pocket of his tweed suit and Raphael spiked his energy drink with some of Catarina’s tequila, holding his bottle up in a toast to her kindness. She flicked her white hair back and her golden loops glinted in the dim light of the pub. She was dressed in all white and looked eery among the brown undertones of wooden furniture. 

“According to the prophecy, we’ll need Alec and Max to defeat Meliorn,” Jem started. “and since the Unseelie King appointed Jonathan and Magnus with his daughter’s rescue, you two should go as well.” 

Isabelle looked ready to protest but kept her blood red lips sealed tight when both her brothers laid comforting hands on her arms. Helen brushed Aline’s ink black hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her temple and Ragnor glanced up from his book, meeting Magnus’ eyes briefly even as Raphael’s scowl seemed to darken. 

“Vampires can’t go in direct sunlight, so sending you or Helen would only slow them down,” the High Warlock of Manhattan went on. “there is no point in staying there any longer than we need to.” 

Tessa nodded along, her forest green poncho wrapped around herself. Jem’s silver skin stood out beautifully against the dark shade and Magnus envied them, not for the first time. The warlock held her in his arms, keeping his dragon-headed cane at his side and they looked both approachable and powerful in their own right. Magnus’ eyes drifted over to Alec again but he was whispering quietly with his siblings and did not seem to notice. It was probably better this way, Magnus mused.

“I don’t think werewolves abilities would be of any use in Hell.” Imogen spoke up.

Aline hesitated but kept her thoughts to herself, albeit reluctantly and the alpha of the New York pack glanced at her subordinate. Imogen had discarded her long coat and looked distinguished in her light gray woman suit. Different generations seemed to merge, with all of them at the table, from Aline’s shorts and high socks to Jem’s waist coat. 

Jonathan was timeless, barely anchored to their realm and lacking the wrinkles that went with his centuries and Magnus could not help but glance warily behind him every now and then. He felt Alec’s heavy gaze on the Changeling in his back and relaxed slightly, trusting the warlock. 

“What about faeries?” Cat asked.  
“Jace and Will went against direct orders to look for Clary and have been sent to the Wild Hunt.” Jonathan replied without any inflection in his voice.  
“Then that only leaves Shadowhunters.” Tessa cut in before Magnus could speak his mind. 

She appeared aloof but there was a fire in her eyes that burnt brighter with the gasp Jonathan’s words elicited from the table. Alec made to stand up but Imogen grabbed his shoulder and forced him down before he could get to the Changeling. Jem tightened his embrace and Tessa leaned against the High Warlock of Manhattan to compose herself. Max was glaring at his beer, knuckles turning white from his angry grip on his drink and Isabelle smeared her lipstick on her glass as she gulped the blood down without her usual poise.

Suddenly, the dim light of the Hunter’s Moon had an ominous feeling to it. Magnus tensed and flicked his fan open even though Jonathan was still standing behind him. Alec glanced at his weapon and relaxed slightly. Raphael had stepped forward, gripping the back of the bench Ragnor and Catarina were sitting on and the dark undertones of his suit made him appear grim and threatening, not that he tried to look any other way. 

“I’m obviously not going as I’m running the Institute and I would like to keep Ragnor and Raphael with me, parabatai can dispatch demon nests faster than any other Shadowhunter.” Tessa finally went on.  
“I’ll go.” Cat said without missing a beat.

She looked fierce as she stared Jonathan down and Magnus realized she was angry. He blanched because his friend rarely lost her cool and this, meant trouble. His father’s words echoed in his mind but there was no point in arguing. Cat would be an asset either way, between her knowledge of plants and Max’s medical expertise it was unlikely any of them would not make it back. 

Magnus knew, rationally, this was the most logical choice but fear gripped at his insides and he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly until he could flip his fan shut without a sound. It reflected the glow of fairy lights and Magnus sneered. So much for celebratory drinks between friends. 

“Well, now that this is out of the way, I’ll wait for you in faerieland. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Jonathan did not wait for their answers to turn on his heels. None of them acknowledged him as he disappeared at the back of the Hunter’s Moon. Long stands of silver hair fell from Imogen’s usually tight bun, as though she had used more strength than expected to keep Alec still. Magnus would not have been surprised. 

“What a jerk.” Ragnor said under his breath. 

He had put his book away and knocked his drink back before standing up to order another. Raphael followed him wordlessly and Cat took the opportunity to skid off towards the dance floor, dragging the girls with her. Imogen and Isabelle shook their heads but Magnus could see the fondness in their eyes as they stayed put. 

Max challenged Jem at a game of pool and the High Warlock indulged him but Magnus had the distinct impression that the youngest Lightwood would soon regret it. Isabelle snickered and followed them to watch her brother’s demise, confirming his suspicions. The sudden quiet made Magnus squirm though and he avoided Alec’s eyes when he stood up as well, heading towards the jukebox to make sure the girls would have a playlist worth dancing to. 

Catarina whooped as Whitney Houston’s voice reached the dance floor and he bowed to the giggling circle of young women, wandering through the pub, unsure of what he wanted to do. Ragnor and Raphael had joined in the game of pool and Magnus hovered between the different areas of the pub, overhearing Imogen and Alec talking.

“You haven’t taken him back yet? What are you waiting for?” The alpha scolded. 

Alec made a sound that resembled a whine and brought forth very inappropriate thoughts in Magnus’ mind, who struggled to catch his reply. 

“-told you, he doesn’t look like he wants to-”  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood why do you think your siblings are being overbearingly protective? You had me travel all across Europe to avoid them!” Imogen snapped.

Magnus hurried towards the dance floor when she flicked Alec’s ear. Somehow, the Shadowhunter had a feeling she would not be kind if she noticed him eavesdropping. Tessa and Catarina were quick to greet him among them as Aline and Helen dropped back to a darker corner of the Hunter’s Moon with the heavy bass of the song playing. It was easy to fall in rhythm with the repetitive upbeat song humming through the speakers and Magnus threw his head back in bliss as the conversation slipped out his mind. 

Better not think about it or worse, overthink it, he decided and dropped low with the girls as the chorus came around. Tessa was a graceful dancer and Magnus liked to think he knew how to move his body but Cat was down right dirty in the tantalizing shakes and waves of her hips and he lost himself in an attempt to imitate her, nearly falling in the process. 

He laughed then and allowed Tessa to help him stand on his own two feet, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when his lips hurt from stretching too far on his face and his cheekbones burnt with mirth. Magnus glanced at his friends as Imogen took over the pool table and stilled as he met Alexander’s eyes across the room. The warlock leaned back against his chair, arms crossed and the jukebox hissed the beginning of a love song. 

Magnus had been thinking of him when he chose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Alec thinking? Am I a sucker for club scenes? Was it dramatic? Well, indulge me ;) Take care!


	18. Only the mad and the hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New York Institute is now in possession of the wayward woodwind. Magnus and Catarina have been tasked with the princess rescue, along Alec, Max and of course, Jonathan. Who knows what's waiting for them in Edom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody tried to guess Brother Montana and Sister Gladys' ID but I'm gonna to tell ya anyway ;) Brother Montana is originally Luke (I think montana is a type of wolfbane? hence his new name) and Gladys is Maia (who knows why). They were supposed to be at the NY Institute with Magnus & friends but I had too many characters to properly develop everyone and adding Silent Brothers/Iron Sisters to the mix spiced everything up a little so...

Magnus frowned when he and Catarina walked into the Hunter’s Moon on the day of the departure. Imogen was at the bar, nothing like her usual self. With a worn out leather jacket and her hair piled up at the back of her head in a high ponytail, the alpha of the New York pack looked… like the alpha of the New York pack, actually. She pushed a pint in the hands of one of the younger werewolves and scolded him.

“How many times do I have to tell you Jordan? Simon knows you didn’t mean to turn him and he forgave you long ago. He’s been acclimating, faster than you did might I add.”  
“It’s just… how can he want anything to do with me still?” The young man whispered.  
“It’s his decision if he sees something worth forgiving, be grateful. Your relationship is healthy as far as I can tell, take it from someone who knows what abuse is like.”  
“Did you… how did you get away?” Jordan looked up and sniffled.  
“My husband got bitten in a bar brawl and passed the disease on to me. Suddenly, I was stronger than him. He didn’t make it.” Imogen shrugged. 

Catarina nudged him and Magnus came back to his senses, following her to the back of the pub. Alec’s words rang in his mind, as well as the warlock’s conversation with Imogen. His heart clenched in his chest as Magnus wondered if Alec saw something worth forgiving in him. Probably not, since he had not taken Magnus back. The Shadowhunter thought he had apologized properly but could not blame Alec for not wanting him back, Magnus himself was still ashamed of himself and unsure of what he deserved. 

Alec and Max were already at the entrance of the faerie kingdom, backpacks at their feet and Isabelle in tow. Jonathan walked out of the hole in the wall and looked around, pleased when he noticed they were all here. The faerie knight was wearing his armor again, white planes glowing slightly in the darkness of the cellar. Alec shrugged on his bow and tightened his leather gloves. He almost looked like a Shadowhunter with his combat boots and Magnus had to glance away before he embarrassed himself with unwarranted compliments. 

Max had not bothered with any kind of gear, protesting as Isabelle shoved a knife in his hands. The head of the vampire clan ignored her little brother’s pleas that she should trust him and turned to Magnus and Catarina. Her eyes were dark with hunger or anger, the Shadowhunter was not so sure in the dim light of the cellar and her tight, revealing dress looked like it was drenched in blood. 

“I’ll suck you dry if anything happens to my brothers,” Isabelle looked pointedly at Magnus before turning to the faerie. “and you, you better make sure your king releases Jace once you rescued Clary.” 

Jonathan looked unfazed by Isabelle’s threat and she closed in on him, barring her fangs as Alec’s scandalized gasp reverberated in the room at her next words.

“Or I’ll bleed you out and bathe in your blood with your head between my legs.” She amended with a sweet smile. 

Magnus gulped even though the disturbing threat was not directed at him. Catarina nodded approvingly behind Isabelle and adjusted her standard gear one more time, holding her witchlight out to go through the entrance of the faerie realm. Jonathan swiveled around, not gracing them with a reply. 

“Enough, between you and Imogen standing guard upstairs I think we all know what we’re getting into. Max, are you ready?” Alec cut in, turning to his brother.  
“I think so.” Max nodded.

Isabelle engulfed them both into a hug as Jonathan disappeared through the hole in the wall. Magnus offered his arm to Catarina and she giggled, linking their arms together.

“After you dear,” He curtsied. “to faerieland and further kingdoms only the mad and the hopeless venture into.”  
“Nonsense, we’re all mad out there.” She replied airily.  
“They say the best people are.” Magnus grinned.

They walked into the unknown.

* * *

Magnus tilted his head to the side as he stared at his reflection in the heavy gilded mirror. Cat eyes stared back, melted gold in his gaze and enhanced glitter dusting his cheekbones.

“It suits me, call me The Great Catsby from now on.” He muttered.  
“I don’t want to be a Smurf.” Catarina’s familiar chuckle came from somewhere on his right.

The skin of her reflection was blue yet _she_ was not and she brushed her white hair out of her face with a pout. Mirrors surrounded them instead of walls and they wandered around the labyrinth of swirling black smoke and moving reflections without rushing, knowing faerieland would led them where they ought to be, all in due time. 

Invisible tiles echoed their steps in this world of smoke and mirrors until they came across someone else’s reflection instead of theirs. Max and Alec looked the same as usual as they walked through the looking glass, the youngest especially, with his Agents of the Night shirt, washed out jeans and red converse. Magnus glanced at their surroundings in hope of seeing what their reflections looked like but the mirrors had disappeared, leaving only darkness. 

“Where is Jonathan?” Alec grunted, unfazed by the trick.  
“Here.” The Changeling materialized in front of them. 

The darkness seemed to emanate from Jonathan’s bottomless black eyes. There was no light yet Magnus could see each one of them clearly with the magic at work in the faerie kingdom and the Changeling’s hair looked bone white in the unnatural light. It sent shivers down the Shadowhunter’s spine even though he was neither warm, nor cold. 

“Were we supposed to walk through a mirror to get to Edom?” Magnus inquired, studying his nails.  
“Payment must come first.” 

The Shadowhunter made a show of sighing as the produced the box and opened it to reveal the wayward woodwind. Jonathan’s eyes lit up at the sight of the instrument and Max frowned, not bothering to hide his distrust. Magnus could not blame him as he reluctantly handed the pipe over to the Changeling. Jonathan pocketed it and pointed at the ground with the tip of his light sword. 

A swirling vortex came to life soundlessly but Magnus could feel his ears ringing as it swallowed them. The ocean rose in Alec’s eyes and crashed against his eyelashes as he winced in pain and Max let out a cry, sparks of anger flashing through his gaze. Magnus met Catarina’s wary look, knowing it matched his own and the world as they knew it finally disappeared.

* * *

Everything looked gray, bathed in the dim, reluctant light piercing through the stormy sky above them. Magnus blinked as he recognized his surroundings, taking in the tall buildings in Brooklyn. It was almost like any other patrol he had done, weaponized bracers bouncing on his arms and shoulder pads heaving shining spikes. He had taken a leaf from Lilith’s book and chosen iron laced boots just in case. 

Jonathan was not looking at them, wary of the Dragonidae demons flying between dark clouds and skyscrapers. Weeds burst through the pavement and some muddy green leaves tickled Max’s ankles, who jumped back and rolled up his pants. A rash was already forming on his pale skin and he resisted the urge to scratch it to flick a dark red spark of magic onto his leg and heal himself. 

“You okay?” Alec asked from a few feet away.

He followed the demons’ movements with wary eyes, his bow already drawn. 

“Yeah,” Max frowned. “I’m not sure if it’s just us or everyone but better be careful from now on and avoid touching anything nature-related directly.” 

Magnus nodded and adjusted his trench knives. His runes were already peeling away, running out of angelic energy in the demon realm. Catarina manipulated her chakrams carefully, testing their weight. Meliorn could have bent the laws of physics for all they knew. 

“How come we’re in Brooklyn? We were in Manhattan before we walked into your realm.” Magnus called out for Jonathan to explain.  
“Ley lines are constantly moving.” The Changeling shrugged.  
“Any idea as to where Meliorn is?” Cat muttered, satisfied with her weapons.

Max shook his head and glanced at his older brother. The demons had not noticed them or not deemed them worthy of their interest yet and Alec lowered his weapon, shrugging. 

“Where most demons are, I guess.” 

Jonathan glanced at them and sheathed his light sword. They were surrounded by empty, abandoned buildings and the whole borough was eerily silent. 

“Ragnor said Meliorn is linked with nature and the weather, the East River is probably a good starting point.” Magnus offered when no one came up with an idea.

Cat fell into position at his side, ready to start moving in formation but Jonathan took the lead without a word. The Shadowhunters sighed and followed, gesturing for Alec and Max to keep close. The streets were not crawling with demons but it was wiser to stick together and Alec fell into step next to Magnus as they headed toward Brooklyn Bridge. The closer they got, the easier it was to distinguish the flock of demons surrounding Central Park.

“Do you think some might be hiding in there? It’s rather dark.” Max asked, pointing at a subway.  
“Wouldn’t risk it.” Magnus shook his head.  
“I’m not sure crossing the bridge is a good idea either, we would be out in the open.” Alec argued quietly.

They glanced at the river below. It was overflowing and the air was crisp, biting at their cheeks. The flap of wings echoed above them and they swiveled around as one. Alec released an arrow that embedded itself deep in the Dragonidae’s gut and there was a hiss as Magnus’ kunai followed the arrow, effectively ending the demon. Catarina glanced at her chakrams and shrugged, gesturing for Max to throw a burning ball of magic at its companion. The couple of Dragonidae dropped dead into the murky water and Jonathan sneered as he watched them disappear further down.

“The East River is filled with demons.” He commented.  
“You could have kept your weapons for later,” Cat teased and Magnus bit his lip. “show off.”  
“I can’t let them do all the work now, can I?”

There was the hint of a smile on Alec’s lips and Max mimicked Magnus behind his back until the eldest Lightwood kicked his behind and nodded at the station. Max pocked his tongue out but pointed at the entrance, frowning and fire flashed from his finger. Shadows danced against the steps of the station with a screech as demons retreated further into the underground. 

“Well, that’s a no go.” Cat sighed.  
“We could try to fly across?” Magnus suggested.

Jonathan was the only one to give his idea some thought and considered the demons in the distance. His blond hair fell onto his face with a biting breeze and the light dimmed some more as the sky darkened and the temperature dropped.

“What about the boats?” Cat said when the faerie kept to himself.  
“Not sure we should willingly put ourselves out there,” Max shrugged. “once we’re floating there is no way to get back if the river goes crazy.” 

Alec nodded along, tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie but not slipping his thumbs through the holes. He ran a wary hand through his hair and Magnus looked around, hoping to find something of use. Cars lined the street, broken windows spilling cracked shards onto the pavement. 

“Get a car running with magic and cross the bridge? It’s fast and we would have a protective layer between us and the demons.”  
“That’s not a bad idea.” Alec agreed.  
“Great. First, our runes.” Magnus clapped his hands. 

He undid the buttons of his shirt promptly and rolled up his sleeves to apply new runes, wincing at the sight of his golden skin. It disappeared way too quickly and one glance at Catarina confirmed his fears. Magnus gave a last flick of his wrist to draw the deflect rune on his hip bone, trusting the warlocks would cover them. 

Or maybe they would not, the Shadowhunter mused as he looked up and met Alec’s gaze. The other man blushed and ducked his head but Magnus was fairly certain he had been staring at his naked upper body and hope bloomed in his chest. He quenched it down and buttoned his shirt up again. 

“Who wants to choose the car?” Magnus asked cheerily. 

Max rushed to the closest vintage car, a blue 1982 Cadillac Seville and Alec sighed, following his brother. Jonathan sneered and Cat exchanged a glance with Magnus, flanking the faerie at his nod. The Changeling brushed dust off his armor and walked reluctantly towards the car. Max slid in front of the wheel and Alec sat down on the passenger seat while Cat and Magnus trapped Jonathan between them at the back.

The youngest Lightwood pointed at the dashboard and the engine roared to life in a shower of sparks as he grasped the wheel. Magnus could see him wince in the rear view mirror and glanced anxiously at Alec, suddenly second guessing himself. How much energy would it require? Alec grabbed the gear stick and magic streamed from his finger tips, powering the car. It jumped ahead and Max directed them towards the bridge, a look of intense focus on his juvenile face. 

The car sped up without warning and Magnus caught onto Alec’s seat, nearly hitting his head in the process. Catarina leaned back against the leather back seat and Jonathan bumped shoulders with them as Alec let out a low growl, releasing more magic into the car. Smoke erupted around them and the shriek of demons reverberated across the river when they dove after the blue Cadillac. 

They avoided a wall and Max steered in the opposite direction as the Dragonidae crashed against it and the car sped up again, rushing along the riverbank. Thunder erupted from the sky and Magnus had the distinct sensation the clouds were following them until he realized they had slowed down to a stop. Max swore in a demonic language that startled his brother. 

“I would not have said it better.” Alec admitted breathlessly.  
“They’re hovering above us.” Jonathan pointed out in his usual detachment. 

Catarina did not wait for them to get out of the car, she hoisted herself through the broken window and onto the Cadillac, seraph blade in hand. It flickered weakly but lit up enough to keep the closest demon at bay and she sliced through its neck in one swift move when it swooped in to attack her. Magnus writhed out of the car in the same way she had, calling out for her to prop him up. She bent her knees instinctively and held her seraph blade out, straightening as soon as he stepped up onto the weapon. 

It gave Magnus enough impulse to reach the second demon and chop its head off. The Dragonidae fell onto the car in a loud thud and Max stumbled out with a disgusted expression, hair at disarray. Alec leaned on the car door, breathing heavily still as Jonathan stepped gracefully out of the Cadillac, unfazed by the trip across East River. Magnus jumped down and offered Cat his hand to do the same, knowing she would appreciate the gesture. The Shadowhunter curtsied, brushing her white hair out of her face and sheathed her blade before accepting his help. 

“Are you guys ok?” Cat turned to the warlocks.  
“Yeah, our father is interfering with our magic.” Max sulked.  
“I mean, of course he would, that was amazing.” Magnus said excitedly.  
“Can we move on?” Jonathan cut in.

Max pouted but his burning eyes seemed to have softened when they met Magnus’ and Alec looked amused even as he glared at the faerie. Demons gathered above them and Magnus rolled his eyes, refusing to admit Jonathan might have a point even as he gestured for the others to follow. Moving kept them from freezing and the Shadowhunter hoped they would find shelter from the cold, else they were in for an endless night and exhaustion they could do without.

“We need to find somewhere secure to spend the night, it would be pointless to venture into Central Park now.” 

A yacht had crashed on the river bank with the swollen river and Cat took the lead, holding her witchlight out as she approached the boat. The rear hung open, revealing the ship’s hold and the glow of the rune stone bathed spilled out boxes in its cold light. Magnus released a relieved sigh and lowered his arms when it appeared that the far corners were not hiding any demon, going up the stair in silent steps to explore the rest of the yacht. 

The door at the top of the stair was sturdy, just like he was hoping and he drew a string of unlocking runes along the wooden panes, keeping to himself. Edom was wearing all of them out. It was dark in the top part of the yacht and not as cold as outside. A couple of armchairs around a comfy looking couch appeared in the light of Catarina’s rune stone. 

The carpet muffled Alec and Max’s steps as they walked in after the Shadowhunters but Jonathan moved without a sound and a shiver ran down Magnus’ spine. Catarina tensed beside him but moved forward, pushing another door and smiling a little at the sight of a bed. 

“How many of us can fit on it?” Max wondered out loud.  
“We’ll probably take turns, someone has to stay awake just in case.” Magnus said with an apologetic smile.  
“I would say two of us at a time even.” Cat added.

He mouthed a thank you when Jonathan turned his back on them and Alec caught onto their wariness, nodding slightly. 

“Would you like the couch Jonathan? It’s only fair you don’t have to put up with one of us next to you in your sleep.” The warlock called out.  
“I would appreciate it, thank you.” 

Jonathan had already settled onto said couch when they walked out of the bedroom. Max glanced at them, on the verge of protesting but his eyes widened and he stepped closer to his brother instead. Magnus and Catarina glanced at the siblings before going around the space available to check the perimeter and strengthen any door they came across until they made their way back to the living area.

“We’ll need to draw the runes every hour or so, which means one of you has to stay up with me and the other with Cat.” Magnus informed the three other men.  
“I’ll stay awake.” Alec and Max said at the same time.

Jonathan shrugged and set what little food he had brought with him on the table. None of them reached for the seeds and dry fruits the Fair Folk favored and Max grinned as he emptied his bag, which had been filled to the brim with junk food.

“What happened to spell books and potions?” Alec inquired, eyebrows going up.  
“I enlarged the bag.” Max shrugged. 

Magnus envied him as he grabbed energetic bars from his own stash. Catarina shoved her own concoctions into his hands when she saw what he had brought and it had a sour taste but he felt instantly better and bit back his complaints. Alec selected the healthiest looking option from his brother’s food, keeping a close eye on Jonathan. Magnus could relate. 

“The Titan’s wrath shall no longer thunder through Edom when the darkness of the high seas comes alight with the blaze of his sons’ fire, what do you have to say about it?” Cat asked out of the blue.  
“Probably have to join forces to defeat him.” Max spat half of his ramen out to reply.  
“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Alec scolded. “my magic and Max’s are quite similar, we were thinking of a combined spell.”  
“Does he have a main weakness or something?” Magnus prodded.  
“His only weakness is his right cheekbone.” Jonathan offered.  
“It’s his realm, we might not get even close to his face.” Alec reminded them. 

Catarina nodded in understanding, shivering. The glow of her witchlight grew faint as they put the food away and Magnus squinted, reaching for her pouch in hope that she had packed something to help her regain her energy.

“I’ve got pills,” She offered weakly. “don’t take them now or you’ll get sleepy but we’ll be fully rested when we wake up.” 

He grabbed them and helped her swallow the medicine. Cat smiled affectionately and held her hand out to pass the witchlight on to him before heading off to the bedroom, staggering slightly. Magnus followed her anxiously and tucked her to bed, brushing her white hair out of her face.

Alec walked into the room as he straightened, carrying Max. He laid his brother’s sleepy form next to Catarina and Magnus left the room to give them some privacy, promising Cat he would wake her up in a few hours. Jonathan had discarded the heavy layers of his white armor and spread out on the couch, his round ears in full display.

“Wake me up if you need anything.” The Changeling shot above his shoulder.  
“Sure.”

Magnus had no intention of doing so as he settled onto an armchair, watching their surroundings just as much as he watched the Changeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for Isabelle's threats since the very first chapter!!! Any guess as to what Alec and Max saw in the mirrors? 
> 
> Also, they ended up in Brooklyn because there is a reason the title is Blue for _Brooklyn_ if you were wondering ;) Hope you liked this chapter, take care ♥


	19. The least he could do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Catarina crossed faerieland to get to Edom, Alec and Max in tow. The demon realm is unforgiving and soon enough, they will have to face Meliorn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got nothing to ramble about for once. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, take care ♥

Magnus yawned as he came back from his patrol and stretched his arms above his head, the light of his rune stone peeking through his fingers. Alec snuffed out the swirling blue magic he had been twirling between his fingers and nodded, indicating that Jonathan had not even stirred in his sleep. 

The Shadowhunter sat in the armchair he had just left, too busy with his distrust of the faerie to worry about Alec’s lingering glances. The warlock shifted on his seat, asking in a low voice.

“Were the runes still there?”  
“Yeah, they should last a little longer.” 

Magnus hid another yawn behind his wrist and Alec nodded decisively, standing up.

“We’re switching, you’re exhausted.” Magnus would have protested but his tone left no room for arguing. 

Alec disappeared into the bedroom and Catarina exited soon after, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She sat on the arm of Magnus’ chair, brushing his hair out of his face with a gentle smile and he sighed, relenting. The witchlight burnt brighter when her fingers closed around it and she swatted his lower back as though he was not standing up quickly enough. 

Max rummaged through his back pack and produced iced coffee with a triumphant smirk, nodding as Magnus walked past him. The Shadowhunter allowed himself to relax with the assurance that they would stay awake and swallowed some of Cat’s pills before joining Alec in the bedroom.

The warlock was already lying down and did not turn around as Magnus discarded his weaponized bracers and shoulder pads. The bed dipped to the side when the Shadowhunter sat down to take off his shoes before sliding underneath the covers, facing away from the warlock. Magnus tried not to think of the last time they had shared a bed and closed his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest to keep warm.

It was obvious that the closer they got to Meliorn the stronger his influence was and temperature had been steadily dropping since they had crossed the bridge. Without some of his gear, Magnus felt cold and shivered slightly, hugging himself in another attempt at fending off the cold. Catarina’s medicine was already taking effect and his eyelids felt heavy when Alec rolled on his back next to him.

“Are you cold?”

Magnus debated his answer and shivered some more, finally mumbling that he would be fine. The bed dipped to the side again and Alec wrapped his arm around the Shadowhunter. The warlock’s magic tickled his sides and Magnus squirmed, blaming himself for enjoying the loose embrace. He was warming up already and brushed Alec’s hand, attempting to remove himself from the other man’s grasp but the feeling of ice cold fingers made him still.

“How come you’re cold if you can warm me up?”  
“Meliorn is draining my energy out of me every time I use magic.” Alec’s voice was muffled in his back.  
“Then stop wasting it on me!” 

Magnus rolled over, reaching for Alec’s face. His cheeks felt cold to the touch and the warlock nudged his hand, the ghost of a sigh brushing Magnus’ lips as Alec relaxed into his warmth. The fabric of the bed sheets was rough against their skin and the Shadowhunter longed to bury his hands in the smooth material of Alec’s hoodie instead. 

“You’ll need all the energy you can get tomorrow and you won’t be properly rested if you’re cold in your sleep.”  
“As if! You’re the one fighting a Greater Demon!” Magnus shrieked.

Alec smiled against his palm, holding the Shadowhunter close but it only served to incense him some more. A strand of hair brushed against Magnus’ knuckles and he barely caught himself in time before he ran his hand in Alec’s hair. 

“Don’t go all smiling on me, I don’t deserve it. Save your strength Alexander.”  
“I think I should be the one deciding what you deserve or not.” 

Magnus was at loss of what to say for a moment, because he could not disagree with Alec. He still blamed himself though and did not deem himself worthy of something as trivial as warmth. Peppermint drowned him in a false sense of security as the scent remained familiar to him and he refused to read anything into Alec’s words. 

“Take my strength then, we might as well waste it instead of yours.” He tried again, voice breaking.  
“I’ll be fine.” Alec dismissed.  
“I’ve seen Tessa share her energy with Jem, she could sustain the strain and with Cat’s pills I will recover faster as well. I…” Magnus let out with a sob. “ _aku cinta kamu_. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you’re weak tomorrow.” 

Alec stopped breathing, going still against him. Magnus bit his lip as he realized what he had said. There was no taking it back though and he was glad the words had always had an easier time coming to him in his native language. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec’s fingers entwined with his and Magnus’ palm fit perfectly against the other man’s hand as his strength left him in a slow and steady flow. The warlock’s cheek warmed up and Magnus released the breath he had been holding, pressing his forehead against Alec’s. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he let them fall freely. 

This was the least he could do.

* * *

Frost crunched under the iron heel of Magnus’ boots. They had left at the crack of dawn, slipping through dark gray skyscrapers until they reached the entrance of what looked like a jungle. Central Park barely left any light in the jumble mess of leaves folding over each other. 

Catarina glanced at Magnus and shook her head, indicating their runes had already worn out. He gritted his teeth and unbuttoned his shirt, brandishing his stele like a seraph blade in his annoyance. The air was heavy with anticipation and condensation at each breath they took. Magnus could not feel Alec’s eyes on him this time and the warlock swore as his magic crackled and weak sparks fluttered to the ground, turning to gray. 

Max looked around, fists clenched and the ever growing vegetation seemed to close in on them the longer they stayed still. Catarina rolled her sleeves down, dark runes stretching on her skin and Magnus tucked his stele away to button his shirt again, nodding. 

“How are you guys feeling?”  
“Rested.” Alec replied tersely. 

They had not mentioned what happened during the night but both Max and Catarina threw them wary looks, sensing there was something left unsaid between them. Jonathan batted a long, leafy plant away from him and the flower withered at his touch. The faerie frowned, reaching for another bunch of leaves. It crumbled away as soon as his fingers brushed the thin membrane of the plant.

“I guess the no-touching rule doesn’t apply to him.” Max mumbled.

Catarina twirled her chakrams around her hands and followed Jonathan, looking somber. Magnus gestured for the warlocks to go after her, covering them. The deeper they got into Central Park, the more dangerous it looked. Vegetation appeared aggressive, slowly turning into thorns until they were trapped into a forest of sharp brambles. It recoiled at Jonathan’s touch and closed in behind Magnus, curving like claws. 

He ducked a particularly nasty looking thorn just as Jonathan stumbled into a clearing. A damp smell impregnated the air and none of the plants was quite green as Magnus squirmed away. He walked up to Jonathan in order to get a better look at the center of the clearing and gasped as a bed of roses came into view. The body of a woman had been laid on the blood red petals, her fire hair sprawling down to the ground as she remained still, chest barely rising. 

The heir to the faerie kingdom did not look like the princess she was. She wore a violet knitted tunic and linen ankle-length pants, a white flower crown the only clue about her rank. Jonathan took a step forward at the sight of her and the wind rose suddenly, blowing the forest away. Red petals rained down on them, revealing the cold stone Clary was laying on and Magnus felt himself sink into the ground as it turned muddy underneath his feet. 

It was accurate, Magnus mused. He kept on messing up since he ran away from his own wedding and felt like he was buried with everything he had left unsaid. Alexander had not taken him back because Magnus did not deserve it, not after what he had done to the other man. Asmodeus had been stripped of his runes and exiled because Magnus had done nothing to prevent his father from making a mistake. 

It was a wonder his friends were still by his side really. Magnus was grateful for Raphael’s snark and Ragnor’s no-nonsense attitude, the parabatai never let him get away with anything. Catarina, forever supportive and Tessa who kept to herself but knew when to draw the line. Magnus jerked as he caught up with his train of thoughts, wondering why he was daydreaming about his friends and feeling sorry for himself when he was supposed to face a Greater Demon. 

A dark cloud hung above them, rumbling a warning until thunder crackled over them and the threat became all too real. Jonathan threw himself on his knees, mud latching onto his white armor. The dark stain seemed to clutch his thighs and drag him down as he bowed his head.

“I brought you your sons, please fulfill your end of the bargain now and banish her into the void!” 

The storm roared with laughter as Meliorn assumed his original, demonic form. A giant, naked titan came into focus in front of them, his right eye a storm brewing over a quiet sea at night and his left, a burning inferno darkening the skies. 

“I swear on the Angel I didn’t sign up to see a Giant Demon’s crotch.” Magnus mumbled. 

Meliorn’s unruly black hair whipped around with a loud snap, a reality check Magnus could have done without as he realized his wariness had not been uncalled for and Jonathan’s words sunk into his mind. 

“I do not care about your vain hope of ruling over the Fair Folk,” The Greater Demon’s voice boomed over them. “my sons played right into my hands.” 

Magnus felt the last of his runes peeling away from his skin. Catarina’s head hung low and she clenched her fist repetitively, fighting off the Greater Demon’s influence. He grabbed her arm, yelling over the roars of the wind. When had the storm come upon them?

“Cat, whatever insecurity it is you know it’s not true! You’re the best, the kindest and the most resourceful person I know!” 

She jerked out of his grip and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Trusting her to regain her wits without him now, Magnus turned to the warlocks. Alexander’s eyes flashed with barely restrained power and he stared Meliorn down as though the Greater Demon was nothing he had not faced before. Yet his face looked sullen and was contorted with distaste at what he was obviously experiencing. 

Magnus realized he did not know how to help Alec when Meliorn’s influence washed over him for a second time and failed to grasp onto his mind. He was already desperate. Max fell to his knees, hands digging into the mud as his eyes filled with tears and he started shaking as he tried to straighten up. His eyes blazed with anger and he flinched, folding onto himself. Magnus took a hesitant step forward and frowned as the ground solidified underneath his iron heeled boots. 

Magic poured out of Max’s hands like molten lava and it spread with a vengeance, struggling against the howling wind. Jonathan’s scream seemed to bring all of them back to their senses and the faerie threw himself out of the way as the stone Clary was laying on sunk into the ground and disappeared out of reach. 

Meliorn seemed to grow, the top of his head reaching the dark skies above, his heartbeat the distant sound of thunder and the ground shook when he stomped on Max’s spell like he would on a crawling bug. A wave of his hands had the wind rise again and blast them in separate directions. Magnus landed on his back with a huff and scrambled to his knees among decayed trees and lukewarm ash, tasting blood and charcoal on his tongue. Meliorn towered in the distance but Magnus ignored the Titan, looking for the others. 

Cat staggered towards him but Alec and Max were nowhere to be seen. Magnus gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeves to draw more runes than he was supposed to, leaving the spares unfinished to save some time. He moved to his neck and shoulders with quick, efficient movements, pushing the fabric aside and looked up to find Cat doing the exact same thing. They exchanged tight smiles and she offered him her hands to help him up. 

Thunder burst through the growing dark clouds in the distance and crashed against Alec’s magic shield. It reverberated across Edom as Max replied in kind but the fire that left his hands bounced off Meliorn like it was nothing. Magnus made to move closer to the fight when a shadow darted between the emaciated trees of Edom and Catarina swiveled around, chakrams flying out of her hands. 

Jonathan fell with the weight of the weapons buried in his back and reached helplessly to remove the chakrams. Magnus breathed in deeply and turned away from the magic fight in the distance, moving to cut any escape as the Changeling slowly got to his knees. Blood pooled at his feet as he unsheathed his light sword and his platinum hair was stuck to his temples, drenched in blood. 

Magnus discarded his trench knives with a shrug just as the faerie pulled himself up to his feet and charged towards the Shadowhunter. His bottomless dark eyes sprawled on his strained face with each gust of wind slapping at them and the storm growling above. Magnus twisted out of the way but Jonathan’s armor diverted his blade when he tried to incapacitate the faerie. 

“You, greedy traitor!” Magnus yelled.  
“I never swore loyalty to anyone.” Jonathan shot back, stumbling.  
“I doubt the Fair Folk will acknowledge your silence as such.” Magnus replied wryly, glancing at Cat.

Catarina shook her head, indicating she had not noticed any weak spot except from the back of the armor and Magnus switched hands for his seraph blade, swiveling around to face Jonathan again. Chakrams protruded from his back still and he grunted in pain, holding a hand out to call on his powers. Ash rose from the ground and surrounded the Shadowhunters in a whirlwind of dark gray matter. It filled Magnus’ mouth with an acrid taste and sent him in a fit of coughs, keeping him from talking even as Jonathan argued his case.

“All my life, I thought Valentine had chosen me to rule over the Fair Folk! And suddenly Jocelyn gave birth to this fierce, stupid little girl and I was cast aside to unite both Courts. Did they really expect me to stand by her? She can barely fit on one throne, let alone two!” 

Magnus steeled himself, expecting Jonathan to charge through now that he had clouded their view but Catarina did not wait to see what he intended to do, she dove through. Magnus squinted, barely making out the two shadows outside the whirlwind as Cat gave chase to the faerie. He broke into a run, following them as his partner’s word echoed in his head. He should have kept his throwing weapons for a moment like this one. 

The ground shook beneath their feet and Catarina stumbled. Magnus resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, trusting the Lightwoods knew what they were doing. He run past Catarina, snatching the seraph blade she threw his way and caught up with Jonathan, the latter slowed down by his wounds. Blood dripped from his back still and streamed down the sharp, white lines of his armor. Magnus thrust his seraph blades in between the barely visible panes and Jonathan stopped abruptly, going still. 

“Never trust a warlock. Roisin didn't hold up her end of the bargain once I gave her access to the convergence of ley lines and Meliorn’s spawn are only using you to get to my sister.” Jonathan threatened weakly.

Warm blood poured over the Shadowhunter’s hands and ash stuck to his fingers as it fell down again. There was a gargling noise as the faerie dropped to his knees and Magnus drew the blades back, wiping them off with a sneer. Something rolled out of the armor as magic thundered in the distance and the Magnus reached down to pick up the wayward woodwind. It would not be of any use to Jonathan now.

* * *

Magnus nearly toppled over with the strength of the wind as they sneaked closer to the on going fight between Meliorn and his sons. Alec had erected a pale blue shield of magic between the Greater Demon and them and moved to follow Max every time the younger warlock shot a blast of fire towards their father’s chest. 

It bounced off his marble skin like nothing. Magnus gave Catarina her seraph blade back and sheathed his to slip his brass knuckles on instead. It glowed faintly, running out of angelic power in the demon realm. A flick of his stele brought new runes to life on his chest and shoulders, pale scars spreading on his copper skin where the others had burnt out. 

“We’re aiming for his right cheek.” Magnus reminded Catarina.  
“Then we’ll have to bring him to his knees.” She replied easily.

Magnus had always loved how she took everything in her stride. Ragnor and Raphael would grumble, Tessa would scold him but Catarina, she never thought twice about anything and he hugged her quickly before running off. She went in the opposite direction as they skirted the fight. Magnus jumped over a fallen log and it burst into flames, licking at his heels. Mud melted under his feet and he had to tear his iron heels off the ground to keep going.

Thunder crashed a few feet away and he twisted around the bolt of lighting, breaking into unpredictable turns, rolls and hops to stay out of the way of Meliorn’s ire. The Greater Demon was definitely something else, Magnus had never faced an opponent quite like him. He was everywhere, in the howling wind and the rumbling storm to the dry air that grazed and scrapped at his skin. Catarina had disappeared among acrid smoke and heavy clouds of ash, undoubtedly facing the same resistance as he did trying to get closer to the Titan of Hell. 

Magnus felt a sharp sting underneath his left eye and ignored the pain to power through a shower of sparks, finally reaching Meliorn’s left foot. It was enormous, marble like skin taut over bones like stone. The Shadowhunter tightened his grip on his brass knuckles, muttering the name of the Angel again and again until the glow of the trench knives appeared strong enough to cut through the demon’s skin. 

It flickered and died before Magnus had time to draw blood. Meliorn roared in pain as Catarina sliced his right ankle and leaped out of reach, ichor raining down where she had last been standing. The Greater Demon stumbled and bent one knee, hands roaming to get a grip on the Shadowhunter. 

Magnus screamed, Catarina’s name turning into the Angel’s and the weapons blinded him with light as they lit up again. He slashed at Meliorn’s heel again and again, slicing deeper into the demon’s flesh until he was drenched in ichor, brass knuckles melting between his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on? Is it the end? Who knows?


	20. The laws of the universe, life and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He slashed at Meliorn’s heel again and again, slicing deeper into the demon’s flesh until he was drenched in ichor, brass knuckles melting between his hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter before the epilogue, enjoy!

The Titan had fallen to his knees. 

Meliorn reeled as Max came into firing range and blasted the Greater Demon’s right cheek. The eye clouded over, covered in a thin white veil and Magnus dragged himself away from the Titan, falling into Cat’s awaiting arms. She fumbled with her medical pouch and wiped ichor off his skin, spreading a balm over the burns and unclasping his hands from around the trench knives. He whimpered, letting them go and holding onto her as the ground shook beneath them. 

“That’s not a good sign.”  
“Come on, we need to get to Alec and Max.” Catarina ushered them away. 

Meliorn tried to stand up but his legs gave under him and he roared in pain, slamming his hands down. The ground shook again as they ran to safety, Catarina carrying most of Magnus’ weight. Alec noticed them through the thick smoke raising from the ash covered ground and extended his shield before Meliorn managed to wrap his hands around the Shadowhunters. 

The shield flickered and released a shower of spark with a hiss. Max took over his brother, breathing heavily but the crackle of flames was familiar and reassuring as he raised a defensive barrier between the Greater Demon and them. 

“Where is Jonathan?” Alec asked but his eyes were strained on Magnus.  
“Dead.”  
“Good.” Max threw over his shoulder, grinning at Magnus.  
“I thought his right cheek was his weak spot.” Catarina said, frowning.  
“Looks like we’re not strong enough to take advantage of it.” Alec shrugged.  
“I don’t know, he looks worse for wear.” Magnus managed, choking on blood. 

The warlock bit his lip, holding back a chuckle and Magnus winked, before falling into another fit of coughs. Catarina had already checked his vitals but remained tense as she looked him over, searching for the cause of his sudden weakness. She drew an iratze on his exposed shoulder but the rune peeled off before she was done and no matter how many times she tried to trace it, it would start to disappear as soon as she started.

“It’s no use, the demon realm has taken over angelic powers.” Magnus stopped her.

He held her hand in his for a fraction of a second, unable to channel a smile, not with the metallic tang of blood he could still taste on his tongue. The skies were heavy above them, buzzing with demonic energy. The flames in between Meliorn and them faltered as the strain grew too strong for Max and a deafening hum ran over Edom. Alec frowned, glancing between his brother and the Shadowhunters. His hand seemed to rise on its own, brushing the curve of his bow and suddenly, the warlock took a resolute step forward.

“Keep the ward up, Max.”  
“Easy for you to say.” The youngest Lightwood spat. 

The flames grew stronger. Alec nocked an arrow and took his aim as though the world had disappeared around him. Maybe it had, Magnus thought, watching him with awe as he adjusted his posture and drew his arm back, carefully channeling his power in the weapon. Meliorn’s fingers brushed the fire and the Greater Demon winced, ignoring the burn to try and reach through the crackling flames. Sweat rolled down Max’s face as he tried to fight off his father’s powers and the arrow started glowing. 

The whole bow lit up with blue but Alec did not release the arrow just yet, eyes darkening as waves crashed against his eyelashes. The sizzling flames sounded like a threat and Max called out for help when Meliorn’s fingers pulled through his ward. Alec unleashed his magic within the arrow as he released it, sending the weapon flying towards the Titan’s right cheek. 

Meliorn collapsed, snuffing the ward and Max jumped away in the nick of time, stumbling against Catarina and Magnus. They lost their balance and fell at Alec’s feet, covered in soot. The eldest Lightwood’s bow was drawn still and he snapped back to his senses with a shake of his head, dizzy with exhaustion. Edom had gone oddly silent.

Magnus expected Max to rush to his brother’s side but Max turned to him and placed a hand on his face without a warning. The warlock sent a jolt of magic through his whole body, soothing the pain until the Shadowhunter stopped coughing. Magnus blinked, unable to thank Max for the unexpected gesture and his eyes widened as he realized Meliorn was still breathing. 

Alec had noticed too and took a step back. Meliorn lifted his head, left eye darkening quickly as though the inferno inside had stopped burning, leaving only darkness. He reached blindly, catching onto the warlock’s bow and Alec let go of the weapon to back away. The Titan knocked the bow aside, breathing out a death rattle. 

“How dare you, in my own realm? I gave life to you, you both and you come take mine away.”  
“You had no right to kill Isabelle, yet you tried to,” Alec shot back. “we owe you nothing.”

Meliorn did not lower himself to beg and bargain. He dug his fingers into the dirt, uncovering Clary’s lithe form, unconscious still. Max screeched a warning and Catarina let go of Magnus to reach for her chakrams. The weapons embedded deep into the Titan’s knuckles as they brushed the faerie’s hair. 

Magnus got to his knees and struggled to stand up, weaponless. His runes had worn off and his seraph blade would not light up anymore, drained of angelic power. Max unfurled a stream of fire and it bounced off Meliorn’s forehead yet again, repelling the blast of magic Alec had been aiming at their father. Magnus’ fingers tightened around his war fan as he threw himself in front of the backfiring spells.

He flicked the fan open. Magic surrounded him and it felt like burning, yet his whole body was frozen in pain. Alec screamed Magnus’ name as the strain of both spells condensed into the fan and accumulated until the increase of power became too much. It burst back and out of the war fan, hitting Meliorn square in the cheek. 

The Greater Demon’s last breath sent them tumbling as he liquefied and dissolved into a dark sea, washing them away. 

Water spread out all around them, blending in with the suddenly bright sky in the distance as Edom burned away, quickly disappearing out of existence. Max held onto Clary as she drifted past him and Catarina tried to reach for Magnus in the ice cold water surrounding them. 

Alec was faster, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter and cradling him to his chest. Magnus breathed in, inhaling the familiar, clean scent of peppermint and drowned in the light in Alexander’s eyes, blinking slowly. Magnus reached up, brushing Alec’s hair out of his face and smiled softly, allowing himself to be proud of this accomplishment at least. 

He had kept all of them safe. 

The ocean swelled peacefully in Alexander’s eyes, gentle waves of light and dark blue ebbing together when Alec dipped his head and pressed his lips against Magnus’. The Shadowhunter gasped, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders and suddenly he was floating, breathing in as the world sunk to nothingness around them. 

Catarina cheered and Max made a disgusted noise but when Magnus looked up, the youngest Lightwood was smiling and Alec held him close still, peppering his cheek with relieved kisses. 

“Can you portal us back?” Cat asked anxiously.

Max nodded, offering her his hand and tugging both her and Clary underwater. Magnus glanced at Alec, unsure but the warlock kissed the uncertainty out of his eyes and a wave washed them away.

* * *

Magnus came back to his senses with the sound of someone laughing and sobbing at the same time. He could relate and snuggled against Alec’s somehow dry hoodie, blinking an eye open. Isabelle’s face was a mess of bloody tears and dark smudges when she yanked the knife out of Max’s hands and hugged him close to her chest. 

“I told you I wouldn’t need it!” The youngest Lightwood shrieked and she held him tighter. 

Catarina wiped tears off her face and lifted Clary’s unconscious form up to walk into the main room of the Hunter’s Moon, leaving only Magnus and the Lightwoods in the basement. Alec chuckled, breath tangling with Magnus’ hair and ran his hands along the Shadowhunter’s back. Isabelle glanced at them then and frowned but her eyes softened when she met her brother’s gaze.

“Where is the faerie?” She asked after assessing the state her siblings were in.  
“He was leading us on from the beginning. It was him who bargained Clary’s abduction in exchange of a convergence of ley lines for Roisin to summon Meliorn and avenge her father.” Magnus explained. “I killed him.” he added softly, sensing Isabelle’s confusion.

She nodded slowly and gestured at her face with an insistent look for her brothers. Max sighed and pointed at her until his magic sun kissed her usually pale complexion and she appeared immaculate again. Isabelle flourished a mirror out of nowhere and applied her makeup too quickly for Magnus to admire her technique, nodding when she was done. 

The Shadowhunter stepped away from Alec to lead the way into the Hunter’s Moon just as Tessa and Jem walked up to the counter. Imogen was still there but Simon was sitting next to her this time and Magnus flopped down next to Catarina, accepting the full breakfast she handed to him with a grateful mumble. 

“So she’s a faerie princess? She’s so pretty...” Simon sighed. 

Clary slept on, unaware of her surroundings. Magnus wondered if she would have taken offense of the chair she had been half-laid on and glanced at his plate in surprise when he realized he had already eaten it all. 

“I’ll take her to the Hotel Dumort and ward a room up to make sure nothing happens until we find a way to wake her up.” Jem said, cane in hand to open a portal.  
“Isn’t there a prince to kiss her awake or something?” Simon wondered aloud, glancing up at them.  
“I know we said all the stories are true Simon but I doubt this will work.” Imogen replied. 

She tugged on Alec’s sleeve to force him down and pushed food into his hands as well. Max was snacking away from his bag already and Tessa scrunched up her nose as she approached Cat and Magnus.

“You two are showering twice and cleaning after yourselves when you get back to the Institute. This is gross.”  
“Didn’t know killing Greater Demons was supposed to be neat and tidy, I’ll ask dad how it went with Azazel.” Magnus snapped.  
“I’ll infuse rooibos with hawthorn and sour oranges flowers, drink it before you go to bed.” Cat cut in, grabbing his hand. 

He nodded and Jem kissed Tessa’s cheek before disappearing into a portal with Clary. Max scribbled ideas and sketches for Agents of the Night on a napkin under Simon’s awe-filled and Isabelle’s affectionate gazes. Imogen clapped a blushing Alec on the back when he tilted his head towards Magnus with a tiny nod. 

Magnus pushed his plate away and glanced at the warlock, reluctant to try his luck. Maybe it had all been emotional? Who was he kidding, Alec had not pushed him away, not once and even been the one to initiate whatever happened in Edom. The Shadowhunter felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Tessa, who smiled encouragingly and directed him towards Alec. 

He stood up and took a first step, finally rushing to the other man before he lost his nerve. Alexander turned around upon hearing him and a smile bloomed on his face as the ocean in his eyes went still, shimmering softly beneath his eyelashes. Magnus grabbed the collar of his hoodie to bring their lips together, relishing the warm embrace he sunk into as Alec wrapped his arms around him again. 

“Sleep in tomorrow morning. Take a few days off work and spend them with your siblings.” Magnus breathed out against Alec’s lips.  
“What about you? What if I want to spend them with you?”  
“Later. I have something to do first.” 

Alec blinked and nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Magnus hugged him close, shaking his head when the warlock made to create a portal for them. It flickered into existence anyway and Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes and leaning over her older brother’s shoulder to watch the Shadowhunters disappear through the portal.

* * *

Magnus could have done without a trip down the basement of the Hunter’s Moon so soon. He pushed a barrel out of the way, grateful for the light of Raphael and Ragnor’s rune stones. The parabatai stayed a good distance away from him, wary of his newly made weaponized shoulder pads and bracers. 

He quite liked them and kept the spikes sharp but his trench knives felt foreign on his knuckles and he missed his war fan. It had not survived the overload of magic in Edom and probably laid forgotten in the void, along Alexander’s bow and Catarina’s chakrams. 

“Are you daydreaming about the warlock again?” Ragnor drawled as he walked past him.  
“I am mourning the loss of my war fan.” Magnus replied, hot on his heels.  
“I almost expected you to say your virginity but we all know that’s been taken care of a long time ago.” Raphael called after them.  
“Don’t remind me, it was awful.”  
“For some reason you don’t sound like you’re ashamed of your younger self...” Ragnor muttered.  
“I meant Camille. She’s always mentioning it like some sort of fun times but let me tell you it was a mess, she had no idea of what she was doing and I wasn’t even-.”  
“By the Angel stop talking I don’t want to know!” Raphael backtracked. 

Magnus grinned and the world shifted as they entered faerieland. The realm had stabilized somehow since his last visit and he walked to the edge of a cliff to look down. The Seelie Queen stared right back at him. The valley of her breasts dropped deep into a sea of clouds and the sky spread around her in a never ending gown. The sun set in her hair, held high above her head by powers unknown to mankind. Magnus got down on one knee, Ragnor and Raphael doing the same behind him. 

“Your Highness,” He exhaled shakily. “I bow in front of you and announce your daughter is safe and sound.”  
“I know,” Jocelyn’s voice drifted over him like a summer breeze. “it was my doing, I gave her a vial of sleeping draught, the kind that inspired fairy tales. She is not in pain, I made sure of it with the magically induced state she fell into when she was abducted. But this is not the reason you came to me.”  
“I am here to offer you a deal, the wayward woodwind in exchange of Will and Jace’s freedom.” 

He produced the instrument and presented it, the palm of his hands turned up, to the Seelie Queen. Ragnor was holding his breath at Magnus’ side, barely able to look at the ethereal being in front of them. It was one thing to read about Jocelyn but definitely another to face the legendary woman. 

“The Unseelie King was not a patient man. We married in hope of uniting the faerie kingdom and when this failed, he chose a noble newborn as his heir instead. I was always wary of the Changeling and I apologize for his betrayal. I hope this does not reflect badly on the Fair Folk.”  
“So you knew.” Magnus whispered.  
“I suspected.” 

The Shadowhunters accepted the truth as it was. Jocelyn did not speak in riddles and did not go against her nature to make assumptions, be it true or false. 

“Valentine was a hard man but he loved our daughter. He never took offense to her fierce demeanor when she shied away from the art of war to learn about the delicate power of flowers instead. It was always written and ley lines led us where we were supposed to be. Fate is fickle at times but there is no going around it in the everlasting realm, he recognized this when Clarissa was born. Unfortunately, the Changeling did not bow to the laws of the universe, life and death. I thank you, Magnus Bane, for ending him.”

Magnus frowned but nodded at the Seelie Queen’s words. Raphael was tense too, picking up on the same feeling that plagued Magnus. Something did not sound right, even though she spoke the truth still. 

“Even the Wild Hunt bows to the rules of our realm and cannot grant you Will’s freedom. The inner workings of our world have other things in mind and time has come for him to take his rightful place in faerieland.”

Jocelyn smiled, sad and beautiful. Tears rolled down and it was unlike any rain he had ever seen. 

“However, the Hunt shall release Jace. I trust you’ll understand what role he has to play.” 

He realized then, that her triquetra crown was missing. She offered him her hand and Magnus placed the wayward woodwind in her palm. It started glowing as the wind sang in his ears and disappeared when the Wild Hunt rode past them. Jace appeared out of thin air and looked up in confusion, his amber eyes split in mismatching colors. Jocelyn vanished like she had never been here in the first place, holding the sun in the sky and keeping the ground from shaking. 

“Welcome back Jamal, care to take us back before the realm swallows us whole? I’ve had my fair share of climatic disasters this week. Chop chop!”  
“Play nice Magnus, I think he had a rough time in the Wild Hunt.” Ragnor warned.  
“We still have to hurry though.” Raphael countered.  
“Where is my uncle?” Jace glared at Magnus, who had the decency to look embarrassed.  
“Jocelyn said… she said he had a role to play in faerieland.” 

Surprisingly, the faerie smiled. It was a beautiful sight, the kind that Magnus could have appreciated had he liked the other man and Jace’s mismatched eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Gwyn ap Nudd won’t know what hits him.” He chuckled.  
“The leader of the Wild Hunt? What would your uncle...” Raphael started off and stopped as realization hit him.  
“If Jocelyn relinquished her throne and Valentine is no more, Clarissa becomes Queen of the Fair Folk. With Will taking over the Wild Hunt she might have made a very powerful ally.” Ragnor finished for him. 

And so had they, Magnus mused. Clarissa had yet to be awoken though and they exchanged glances as they came to that conclusion. Jace nodded and harnessed the power of ley lines, leaving the realm to turn upside down like it was meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I'll be updating on Saturday, take care till then ♥


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorn is gone and Edom has been destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting emotional sorry D: 
> 
> This epilogue hints at possible outcomes for some characters but I won't be writing a sequel. It's not for lack of ideas, I got quite a lot when I looked at the possibilities but none of them focused on malec so I'm not sure I'm interested enough to write a whole plot that only features them in the background. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest any additional tag and enjoy this last part ♥

Magnus held the door open for Tessa to walk into the Hotel Dumort. She navigated expertly through the well-lit corridors, straightening flowers as she went and Magnus smiled at her ease. The Institute might end up looking like the Hotel if she did not apply to become Consul in Alicante as soon as the position was available, leaving Ragnor and Raphael in charge of the New York Institute. 

With Will leading the Wild Hunt and Jem considering his chances to become High Warlock of Alicante, they might even redecorate The Guard, if Tessa had her way. Magnus snickered as he tried to picture what see-through furniture and plants at every corner would look like in The Hall of the Accords. As for him, he was happy to stick to his patrols and hoped to finally have some time alone with Alec to forget about arranged marriages and warlocks gone rogue. Demons though, would always roam the streets at night.

They wandered away from the big bay windows of the entrance as they neared Clarissa’s bedroom and soft carpets muffled the sound of a scuffle ahead. Magnus frowned, stepping forward but came to a halt as he recognized Emma and Asmodeus.

“Where do you think you’re going, little girl?” The man growled, accent heavy in his threatening tone.  
“I wanna say hi to Magnus!” She exclaimed, trying to break free.

The former Shadowhunter held her at arms length and she kicked aimlessly, unaware that she had an audience. Magnus wondered if she was really looking for him or rather, curious about the faerie princess Simon would obviously have told her about but cleared his throat anyway, smiling at the mundane. Asmodeus released Emma with a sigh upon noticing them and she bolted, throwing herself in Magnus’ arms.

“You’re a hero!” She cried. 

He hugged her awkwardly, not expecting the outburst and Asmodeus met his son’s gaze, nodding slightly. Magnus’ eyes widened and tears welled up at the corners before he hid his face in Emma’s shoulder, muttering words of reassurance to contain his own sobs. 

The door opened next to them and Jem poked his head out, peeking at them. His silver skin had a healthy glow in the absence of dark rings under his eyes and he held back a smile as he stepped out, gently tugging Emma away from Magnus.

“I told you to wait in the patio. I’m sure Magnus will come have a chat with you later.”  
“Nah, Alec is here so I’m pretty sure I won’t see him.” She pouted.  
“Alec is here?” Magnus perked up, wiping away his tears.  
“See?” Emma dared Jem to correct her.

The High Warlock of Manhattan sighed and shooed her away. She hugged Magnus one last time before disappearing at the end of the corridor. 

“It has come to my attention that Simon might have been right and true love’s kiss is the antidote to the sleeping draught Clary drank. I asked Alec to bring Jace.”

He opened the door wide for them to come in. Jace was sitting next to Clary on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked tiny among the soft pastel and wooden furniture of the room. Alec hovered by the window, fiddling with the golden curtains and the look on his face when he saw Magnus was worth every doubt the Shadowhunter might have had until then.

The ocean trashed in his eyes with barely concealed gratitude and Magnus felt his cheeks heating up, glancing away before his mind went to places and things he should not be thinking of in the presence of his father. Asmodeus had followed them inside and surveyed the room with interest as Jem wrapped his arms around Tessa.

“Have you kissed the girl yet?” Magnus asked Jace for lack of anything else to say.  
“Yes. She’s been steadily coming out of deep sleep since.” Jace replied defiantly. 

His mismatched eyes burnt brighter than before, Magnus noticed distantly as Alec crossed the room to stand by the Shadowhunter’s side and Jace’s gaze softened. He turned away, focusing on Clary again. Magnus nodded towards the door, leading Alec in the corridor and Asmodeus followed, having no reason to stay in Clarissa’s bedroom. 

“Dad, this is Alec Lightwood. Alec this is my father Asmodeus.” Magnus introduced, not meeting either of their gazes.  
“Senang bertemu dengan Anda.” Alexander greeted, promptly switching to Indonesian. 

Magnus froze as the warlock stumbled on the formal greeting but kept talking to Asmodeus, repeating dutifully every word he had mispronounced. The former Shadowhunter looked wary at the warlock’s willingness to speak his language and glanced at his son, noticing his unease. Magnus breathed in deeply and plastered a smile to keep from overthinking but Alec’s confidence in spite of his clumsiness with the language left no doubt as for how long he had been learning. 

“So, were you drenched in ichor when you defeated Azazel? Because I was and yuck.” Magnus said to steer his thoughts away from his unintended love confession in Edom.  
“Not really, we dispersed Azazel into the Void because Roisin had summoned him on earth but you actually went to Edom so I suppose you defeated Meliorn’s corporeal form.” His father shrugged.

Alec frowned, out of his depth with this part of the conversation and Asmodeus excused himself to go check on Lilith. Magnus looked anywhere but at the warlock, feeling self-conscious and tried to think of anything to say.

“Who’s going to be the High Warlock if Jem and Tessa end up in Idris?”  
“Max said he wants to become the High Warlock of Brooklyn but I don’t think it’s something he would actually enjoy once it becomes serious.” Alec mused.  
“What about you?” Magnus asked and surprised himself when he realized he meant it.  
“Me?” Alec laughed. “I can’t even tell people who my siblings are, why would I put myself out there?”  
“Precisely. People wouldn’t know about your ties to Izzy or even Imogen. You could get a lot of stuff done on the side and no one would be the wiser.” Magnus smirked.  
“I think people would notice I’m dating a Shadowhunter and start making connections after a while.” Alec pointed out.

Magnus did not reply immediately, mind going back to Alexander speaking Indonesian. No sound came from Clarissa’s room and the Hotel Dumort was just as silent. The warlock moved closer, hands hovering between them before he overcame his hesitation and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter.

“My feelings for you didn’t change. I thought you knew.”  
“I don’t know, you didn’t seem interested in getting back together at first and I couldn’t blame you. I just feel so awful, you learned about the arranged wedding in the worst way possible because I was afraid you might not be interested after I told you. I was already in too deep and now...” Magnus sighed, ducking his head. 

Alec let Magnus burrow his head against his shoulder, holding him close. 

“I guess it didn’t occur to me that _this_ was getting back together until now.” Magnus mumbled.  
“Would you like more drama? I’m sure Isabelle and Max could arrange that.” Alec teased. 

Magnus groaned, not stepping away. Maybe he had known, subconsciously, about Alec’s feelings. The other man had not tried to hide how he felt after all, simply not vocalized it. Magnus understood, it would not have changed anything when they were still trying to come to terms with the fallout and the threat of Meliorn looming over them had not helped things along. 

He was not embarrassed of his own feelings either, Alec deserved to know in a way, especially after what happened. He had not meant to tell him so carelessly however, Alec was not supposed to understand something so big almost slipping through Magnus’ teeth when he had done so much damage already. It was not about being worthy, the Shadowhunter had not tried to prove anything yet they were back together and that meant Magnus had to make it work, because he had a chance at being with Alexander again. 

“I didn’t think anything would come between us,” Alec whispered. “and I wasn’t sure I really had a reason to come back to you until you explained everything, even though being with you feels right.”  
“I had to make things right first.” Magnus looked up, growing more confident.  
“And then I knew. You’re the one I’ve been waiting for.” 

The waves in Alec’s eyes were so heavy with emotions he could barely discern them, lurking within the depths of the ocean of his eyes. Magnus nodded anyway because being with Alexander had always felt right too and this meant more than any other _I love you_. He tilted his head to brush his lips against Alec’s, just the way they belonged together, fueling a kind of magic beyond comprehension to those who were not in love with Magnus Bane the way Alexander was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was _fun_. I don't think I can publish a work in progress from the start but once I'm writing consistently? Hell yes! _**Thank you**_ so much to anyone coming back every week to read each new chapter, I appreciate each subscription, kudo, bookmark and comment thrown my way, picture a child opening presents on Christmas Day: that's me with every notification I receive!
> 
> If you haven't got the memo yet I write alternative universes and all!human. Minimal drama, mild fluff and trying hard for angst is my trademark (or so I think), feel free to check out my other stories. I'm already working on another wip and I have some more projects waiting so hopefully I'll see you guys again soon. Take care ♥

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
